Un amour coupable
by Pandore Edelweiss
Summary: Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre que je ne t'en veux pas ? Pourquoi refuses-tu notre bonheur ? Je vois bien que dès que ton regard se pose sur moi, il s'emplit de mélancolie et de culpabilité. Pardonnes-toi car moi je l'ai fait depuis longtemps... Hermione apprend des choses sur son passé, sa famille et retrouve cet amour depuis si longtemps perdu...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

La guerre est enfin terminée. Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est mort, tué par Harry Potter, élu et survivant du monde sorcier. Tout devrait être parfait et pourtant. Les pertes sont trop lourdes pour ne pas être pleurées et regrettées. Fred, Remus, Thonks et des centaines d'autres dont certains il y a plusieurs années, tel que Sirius, James et Lili, Dumbledore, et la liste est encore longue. La famille Weasley dévastée, Harry effondré d'avoir perdu le dernier ami de son père et enfin Hermione Granger. La seule et unique personne en ces lieux qui ne pleurait pas. Si on la regardait de plus près, on pouvait même distinguer l'ombre d'un sourire. Est-elle folle pour rire dans un moment pareil ? Non, au contraire. Elle souriait car elle savait. Elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas perdus à jamais. Quelques semaines avant la chasse aux horcruxes qu'elle avait entrepris avec ses deux meilleurs amis, elle avait découvert dans la vieille maison des Black, le square Grimmaurd , un livre de magie noire très ancien. Elle doutait même que les anciens résidents de la demeure ne l'aient un jour découvert. L'ouvrage, d'un rouge sang profond, était coincé entre deux étagères en hauteur de la bibliothèque. Ses pages, jaunies par le temps, étaient parcourues d'une encre bleue turquoise et l'écriture était soignée, digne d'un sang pur. Intriguée, la jeune fille l'avait pris et avait commencé sa lecture. La date la plus récente du bouquin, est pas des moindres, datait de 1857. Date où la famille Black devint la plus puissante de toute. Même celle des Malfoy n'était pas si grande à l'époque. Au fil des jours, Hermione y avait découvert un élément qui la laissa sans voix durant quinze bonnes minutes. _L'Avada Kedavra_ n'était pas un sortilège de mort et donc, il était réversible. Celui que les sorciers avaient appris à connaitre comme étant le plus dangereux des trois impardonnables, n'était qu'un extracteur d'âme temporaire. Son contre sort était _Régéneratio Temporum. _Le soi-disant sort impardonnable n'était qu'en fait un pur et simple moyen d'enlever l'âme de la personne pour la plonger dans un état comateux ou son corps cessait de vivre, le faisant donc passait pour mort. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est que le corps au contraire d'un vrai mort, ne se décomposait pas dans la tombe. Il restait intact jusqu'au retour de son âme et continuait de vieillir normalement malgré le fait d'être immobile. Hermione avait donc compris une chose : Voldemort n'avait tué quasi personne et la plupart des sorciers étaient toujours en vie. Ainsi elle ne pleura plus Sirius, elle le sauverait. Ainsi, elle ne consolait plus jamais Harry concernant ses parents car elle lui ramènerait. Elle ne pleura plus personne. Elle allait les ramener à la vie. Tous autant qu'ils étaient. C'est ainsi qu'en ce jour funeste qu'était le jour de fin de cette abominable guerre, Hermione Granger osa dire une phrase qui laissa tout le monde pontois.

- Arrêtez donc de pleurer sur des morts qui ne sont pas morts.

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la salle la regardaient avec un air d'incrédulité sur le visage. Le premier à sortir de sa litharge fut George. Ne pas pleurer ? Comment voulait-elle qu'il ne pleure pas la deuxième partie de son âme ? Fred était mort sous ses yeux de la main de Lestrange et Malfoy. Elle devenait folle.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes Hermione ? Mon frère est mort. Rémus et Nymphadora sont morts. Enfonces-toi cela dans le crâne. Compris ?

- Ils ne sont pas morts ! Compris ?

- Mais où veux-tu en venir à la fin !

La jeune femme regarda George dans les yeux avant de sortir sa baguette. Elle n'allait tout de même pas l'attaquer ? Elle était totalement dingue ! Mais à leur plus grand étonnement à tous, elle s'approcha du corps de Fred et prononça distinctement et profondément les deux mots du retour d'âme.

_- Regeneratio Temporum._

_- Qu'est ce que…_

George n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une lumière blanche, aveuglante, traversa la pièce rapidement pour se loger au plus profond de son frère. Les trois secondes suivantes furent les plus longues de son existence et puis tout se passa très vite. Sous les yeux ébahit de tous, Fred inspira une grande bouffé d'oxygène, toussa et enfin ouvrit les yeux sur un monde nouveau. La famille Weasley n'en revenait pas. Hermione venait de leur ramener Fred. Ce fut Molly qui réagit la première en criant de joie en sautant dans les bras de son fils. Et puis ce fut l'effervescence. Hermione venait de ressusciter un mort. L'espoir revenait de plus beau dans les cœurs des survivants. Alors qu'elle allait ramener Remus et Thons à la vie, ce fut un George en larme qui lui sauta dans les bras en lui murmurant des milliers de remerciements.

- Tu l'as ramené… Merci, merci, merci… comment…Merci…

- De rien George c'est un plaisir de voir votre famille heureuse.

- Comment l'as-tu ramené ?

- C'est un secret à ne pas dévoiler. Maintenant excuse-moi, mais je dois ramener des dizaines de personnes à la vie si ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Oui, oui,…Bien sur…

Elle s'approcha alors du couple d'aurors et prononça la formule deux fois de suite. Tout se reproduisit à l'identique : deux lumières, une pour chacun d'entre eux, traversèrent la salle et rejoignirent leur corps. Les deux amants se réveillèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux, incapable de comprendre la raison pour laquelle ils étaient en vie. Harry sauta dans les bras de Remus et lui explique tout. Il n'en revenait pas. Il était en vie grâce à Hermione. Mais par Merlin, elle n'avait que dix-sept ans ! Comment avait-elle pu les ramener lui et Nymphadora à la vie. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas le seul à profiter de ce privilège. En effet, la jeune femme se dirigeait maintenant vers de nombreux morts pour leur donner un second souffle de vie. Toutes les âmes voyageaient à travers le château provoquant une chaleur et une lumière inimaginable. Remus regarda alors plus attentivement la meilleure amie du survivant. Elle avait bien changé depuis sa troisième année. Plus grande, plus élancée, en définitive plus attirante que jamais. En la contemplant ainsi, il s'en voulait. _Ce secret_ depuis si longtemps enfoui en lui ne demandait qu'à sortir, mais comment le pourrait-il ? Il chassa ses pensées et se retourna vers sa femme pour voir si elle allait bien. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il la trouva dans une étreinte plus qu'amical avec Charlie Weasley, son ex-petit ami. Il aurait pu être vert de jalousie mais la seule chose qu'il ressentait en ce moment même était ni de la jalousie ou de la colère, mais bien de l'envie. Lui aussi aurait tout donnée pour être dans _les_ bras d'une certaine personne en ce moment même. Impossible malheureusement dans de telles circonstances.

Tonks remarqua le regard de son mari fixé sur elle et Charlie et se retira de cette étreinte trop courte à son gout. Depuis quelques temps, la jeune femme avait perçu un trouble au sein de son couple. Remus était de plus en plus distant envers elle et même durant leurs nuits, le lycanthrope était mois passionné qu'avant. Elle savait pertinemment que cet homme qu'elle chérissait tant ne l'avait jamais aimé comme elle l'aimait. Dès le début de leur idylle, on n'aurait pu croire que leur couple étant une fatalité aux yeux de son compagnon. Certes, il était tendre et toujours attentionné, mais plutôt comme un frère envers sa sœur et non d'un mari envers sa femme. Et puis elle avait compris, il en aimé une autre. Elle le savait depuis maintenant un an. Un an qu'ils faisaient semblant d'être heureux aux yeux des autres. Un an que leurs vies ne se résumaient qu'à des bonjours et au revoir, parfois des étreintes nocturnes mais rien d'autre. Ils s'étaient mis d'un accord commun de se séparer après la guerre s'ils restaient en vie. Chose devenue possible grâce à Hermione. Hermione. Nymphadora ne savait pas comment faire pour lui révéler ce secret si lourd. Elle était quasi certaine que la jeune femme le prendrait très mal, voire violemment. Cela faisait tout de même dix-sept ans qu'ils lui mentaient, elle et Sirius. Mais comment pouvaient-ils lui avouer cela sans qu'ils n'y ai de casse et de cris. C'était impossible. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, cet exploit qu'Hermione accomplissait, prouvait une bonne fois pour toute son appartenance avec _eux_. Cela la rognait à petit feu de l'avoir si près d'elle et en même temps si loin. Elle ne pouvait pas la prendre dans ses bras en lui racontant calmement des histoires. Elle ne pouvait pas discuter avec la jeune femme sous peine de pleurer en la regardant dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait que la regarder grandir et s'épanouir de loin sous leurs yeux vigilants et attentifs, à elle et Sirius. Car oui, elle savait qu'Hermione pourrait ramenait Sirius, Dumbledore et tout les autres. Elle aussi avait découvert ce carnet mais son lien avec _eux_ n'était pas assez pur. Seule Hermione le pouvait. Mais cela, personne ne le savait à part elle et son cousin. Tous ces mystères et ces culpabilités lui donnèrent mal au crane et elle releva la tête pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son futur ex-mari. Et ce fut en ce jour malheureusement heureux, que Rémus, après un an de vie monotone et mensongère, lui adressa un sourire éclatant tel qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. Car aujourd'hui, envers et contre tout, ils allaient enfin se séparer pour mener leurs vies chacun de leur côté plus joyeuses que jamais. Et dans peu de temps, ils allaient avouer à Hermione la vérité sur dix-sept années de mensonge.


	2. Chap 1 : Se souvenir et se questionner

**Chapitre 1 : Se souvenir et se questionner…**

Deux-cent-quarante-neuf. C'est le nombre de personnes qu'Hermione venait de ramener à la vie. Jamais elle n'aurait songé qu'il y avait eu autant de victime durant la bataille. Certes elle savait qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup d'énergie pour les ramener : le livre avait précisé que dans certains cas, la personne qui ressuscite les « morts » pouvait s'évanouir de fatigue et rester dans son sommeil quelques jours. Dans ces cas là, la personne en question devait se reposer un an ou deux avant de rentamer le rituel sous peine de tomber dans le coma qui la menait, souvent mais pas irrémédiablement, vers la mort. Hanna Habot fut la dernière à avoir droit à ce privilège. Après cela, Hermione se releva lentement et regarda l'œuvre de son travail. Les gens, enfants comme adultes, pleuraient toujours autant, mais pas de tristesse, non, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui ils pleuraient de joie et d'insouciance. La jeune femme avait réparé les dégâts humains, et laissait le loisir de refaire les bâtiments aux professionnels et aux plus âgés. En cet instant, malgré sa haine vouée à la famille Black pour être une famille de partisans de Voldemort (excepté certains), elle la remerciait d'avoir créé ce précieux ouvrage de magie noire. Qu'importe s'il s'agissait désormais d'un meurtrier ou d'un simple bourgeois. Aujourd'hui, il était dans le cœur d'Hermione, un géni et un héros de toute une génération. Son regard se posa alors sur Harry emprisonné dans l'étreinte rassurante de Remus le dernier des maraudeurs. Harry. Elle donnerait cher pour savoir la réaction du jeune homme quand il apprendra qu'elle allait lui ramener ses parents et son parrain. Sirius leurs manquait à tous les deux. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, il avait toujours était très proche de la jeune femme et s'inquiétait beaucoup (voire un peu trop à son gout) à son sujet dès que le ciel s'assombrissait ne serait-ce qu'un peu au-dessus d'elle. Même plus que pour Harry, pour vous dire ! Mais elle aimait le savoir ainsi. Après tout, elle était fille unique et avait toujours voulu avoir un grand frère et Patmol représentait parfaitement cet idéal fraternel. Protecteur, marrant, gentil et doux envers elle. Que demander de plus venant de lui ? Lui qui avait passé douze ans à Azkaban pour rien et qui malgré tout avait encore tant d'amour à donner. C'était incroyable. Et puis il y avait Tonks aussi. Qu'est ce qu'elle lui aurait manqué si elle n'était pas revenue de l'au-delà. Elle aussi était très avenante envers Hermione. Vous souvenez-vous à quel point elle haïssait son prénom, Nymphadora ? Elle s'énervait dès qu'une personne la nommait ainsi et ses cheveux se colorés en rouge vif, exprimant ainsi sa colère. Malgré cette horreur provoqué par son prénom, Hermione ne l'appelait jamais autrement que par celui-ci et Dora, au contraire que pour les autres, ne l'a regardait jamais méchamment, au contraire. Elle regardait toujours Hermione avec ce mélange de joie et de mélancolie et ne s'énervait jamais contre elle, sauf peut-être quand la jeune femme se mettait en danger. Dans ces moments là, Tonks devenait rouge de colère et la sermonnait durant des heures sur le pourquoi du comment alors qu'elle laissait tout couler pour Harry les autres. Dans ces instants de pure fureur, la jeune auror trouvait toujours du soutien de la part de Sirius. Et quand les deux étaient sur son dos, Hermione n'osait rien dire de peur d'attiser encore plus les flammes de leurs colères. Même Molly était moins impressionnante que ces deux là réunis. D'ailleurs, un grand nombre de fois Moly avait essayait de prendre sa défense contre eux, en argumentant qu'elle é tait la jeune fille la plus intelligente et plus responsable de tous le groupe. Ce n'était malheureusement pas les mots à dire devant ces deux lions enrageaient. Un jour Sirius avait dit les mots de trop et cela avait vraiment mal tourné …

**Flash Back**

Harry, Ron et Hermione revenait discrètement du chemin de traverse, plus précisément de l'Allée des embrumes. Harry avait découvert que Malfoy et sa clique devait s'y rendre et ses deux meilleurs amis avaient, d'un commun accord, décider de l'accompagner. Alors qu'ils pensaient être revenus incognito, ce fut un Sirius et une Dora aux visages particulièrement fermés qui les accueillirent dès les premières marches de l'escalier gravies. Harry était certains que Sirius allait fondre sur lui et l'incendier sur place, mais ce ne fut pas du tout le cas. Au lieu de ça, il fixait Hermione d'un regard où dansaient ensemble colère et inquiétude. Le même regard que celui de sa cousine par ailleurs. Il regarda Ron pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'une explication stupidement Weasley, mais lui non plus ne comprenait pas la fureur qu'habitait les deux aurors. Hermione, elle, connaissait parfaitement ce regard pour l'avoir confronté une bonne dizaine de fois déjà. C'est donc pour cela qu'elle n'osa pas relever la tête pour les regarder en face, dans les yeux.

- Serais-tu devenue totalement folle jeune fille ? Partir comme cela sans prévenir personne avec Harry et Ron ! T'imagines-tu la peur que j'aie eu quand je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais plus avec Gynny ?

- Mais Nymphadora, je ne risquais rien du tout ! je ne suis partie qu'une vingtaine de minutes et encore ! Ce n'est pas la mort tout de même. Harry et Ron aussi étaient avec moi et ils ne sont pas morts pour autant !

- Je me fou totalement que Ron et Harry étaient avec toi ! Là c'est de toi dont nous parlons Hermione ! L'allée des embrumes ? Mais que t'est-il passé par la tête non de non ? C'est l'endroit le plus dangereux du monde magique en cette période et toi tu t'y aventure en petite robe bleue et à découvert en plus !

Il était vrai que la tenue d'Hermione n'était pas des plus pratiques et des plus discrètes mais la chaleur étouffante de cet été l'avait prise de court. D'ailleurs Ron et Harry n'en menaient pas large avec leurs t-shirt et leur bermuda. Ce fut alors au tout de Sirius de mettre son grain de sel.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Tonks. N'es-tu pas supposé être la sorcière la plus intelligente de ta promotion Hermione ? Tout ce que je vois ici est une petite idiote qui est allée se balader en tenue légère dans l'Allée des Embrumes !

- Sirius tu exagères ! Je ne suis pas totalement inconsciente tout de même ! Et puis qu'est ce que ça peux bien vous faire à tous les deux ? Non mais j'y crois pas à ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vos sautes d'humeur à tous les deux ! Une fois vous me combler d'éloges et de cadeaux et le jour d'après vous m'engeulait comme pas permis !

- Et bien si tu n'es pas contente comme cela ne viens plus ici petite égoïste !

Cette phrase à peine prononcé que Sirius la regrattait déjà. Jamais il ne voudrait qu'elle ne vienne plus ici, elle, sa petite Mione chérie. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune femme ne l'avait pas bien pris du tout et son regard se glaça d'un coup et le cœur de Sirius en pris un coup lorsqu'elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- Très bien, c'est comme tu le voudras. A partie de maintenant je resterais à Poudlard pendant mes vacances.

- Hermione, je ne voulais pas dire ça, attend !

Il n'eut pas le temps de la rattraper qu'elle s'enfermait déjà à double tours dans sa chambre. Comment osait-il lui dire cela après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble ? Elle l'avait sauvé lors de sa troisième année et lui avait permis de s'enfuir, ils avaient partagées des blagues et des histoires ensemble et plein d'autres moments inoubliable pour elle mais pas pour lui à ce qu'elle avait pu voir. Hermione ne sortit pas de sa chambre pendant trois jours et Sirius sans voulait à en mourir. De plus, sa cousine lui lançait des regards noirs qui le faisait culpabiliser comme jamais auparavant. Au bout du quatrième jour, il ne teint plus et monta les marches de l'escalier quatre à quatre pour ensuite toquer à la porte de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne répondit pas. Trop curieux et impatient de la voir il ouvrit la porte sans le consentement de la jeune fille et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia d'effroi.

- HERMIONE !

La jeune fille était étendue par terre et un verre d'eau était tombé autour d'elle déversant ainsi son contenu sur le parquet. Sirius couru vers elle et la pris dans ses bras pour vérifier son état de santé : elle était brulante de fièvre. « _La ballade à l'Allée des Embrumes ! Elle a du prendre froid en rentrant si tard dans la nuit et à pieds ! » _Pensa Sirius. Son cri avait alerté tous les habitants de la maison et alors qu'il la soulevait dans ses bras puissants pour l'amener en bas, ce fut une assemblée paniquée qui arriva dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Mais parmi eux, ce fut Tonks la plus alertait. Elle était proche des larmes rien qu'en regardant l'état de la jeune femme dans les bras de son cousin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Elle est malade ? Sirius que lui arrive-t-il ? Réponds !

Tonks calme toi bon sang cela n'arrangera rien à la situation ! Va chercher de l'eau froide et une potion apaisante, elle a de la fièvre ! Je l'emmène au salon, l'air de cette chambre est malsain et il fait étouffant. Harry ouvre les fenêtres et s'il vous plait Molly changez les draps vous voulez bien ?

- Bien sur ! Harry chéri aide-moi !

Pendant ce temps Sirius descendit Hermione dans le salon avant de la poser sur le canapé. La pièce était plus accueillante avec le feu qui ronronnait dans la cheminée. Tonks arriva deux minutes plus tard avec le matériel demandé et tout le monde s'étonna de son efficacité étant donné que la jeune femme était plus connue pour ces maladresses encombrantes. Sirius pris la serviette et la trempa dans l'eau froide. Il la posa ensuite sur le front de la jeune fille. Cette humidité soudaine provoqua le réveil de la jeune fille. Elle avait un mal de tête cuisant et ses souvenirs étaient flous. Elle commençait à s'inquiéter quand elle remarqua les regards bienveillants de Sirius et Dora posés sur elle.

- Chut calme toi ma belle, tout va bien maintenant. Je venais te voir et je t'ai trouvé évanouie sur le sol de ta chambre. Hermione, bois cette potion veux-tu ? Cela baissera la fièvre dans quelques minutes.

- Oui. Merci Sirius.

- De rien ma puce. Tout ça c'est de ma faute, je te demande pardon, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit quand tu es rentré Mione chérie. J'étais simplement inquiet et cela m'a rendu en colère. Pardon.

- Je ne t'en veux pas.

Ce fut les derniers mots que la jeune femme prononça avant de se rendormir pour quelques heures. A son réveil tout était redevenue comme avant et Dora était (encore une fois) au petit soin pour elle.

**Fin du flash back.**

Personne n'avait jamais compris l'obsession de Sirius et Nymphadora à protéger ainsi Hermione. Ils la traitaient comme une vraie poupée de porcelaine que le moindre coup pourrait briser. Cela agaçait d'ailleurs souvent la jeune fille mais elle les aimait tellement. Le seul qui était au courant de la raison de cet amour si grand envers la jeune fille était Remus. Et il avait fait la promesse d'en garder le secret jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Malgré sa promesse, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils lui avaient caché ce secret si longtemps. Il leur avait pourtant dit un jour qu'au plus ils attendraient au moins la nouvelle passerait facilement. Tous les deux le savaient mais comment avouer cela en plein milieu d'une guerre ? De plus, la perte des parents d'Hermione faciliterait certainement les choses selon Sirius. Mais rien n'était moins sur en ce qui concernait le lycanthrope. Il connaissait pas mal la jeune fille pour lui avoir donné cours pendant un an et savait que son caractère volcanique n'arrangerait rien pour aborder le sujet de cette conversation qui s'avérait être très compliquée selon lui. Alors qu'il était encore une fois perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit une petite main se poser sur son bras. Il se retourna et un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut Hermione comme étant la propriétaire. Il s se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes avant de s'étreindre comme jamais auparavant. Jamais Remus n'aurait pensé qu'un si petit bout de femme pourrait à ce point faire chavirer son cœur. Et Pourtant, désormais, il n'imaginait plus sa vie sans la voir le matin pour la saluer et le soir pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle semblait si petite dans ses bras, si fragile.

- Comment te sent-tu ma belle ?

- Un peu fatiguée mais ça va.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua la pâleur de la jeune fille et qu'il l'incita à s'asseoir. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes quand tout à coup, la jeune femme fut emprisonnée dans le bras de Dora. Elles parlèrent et rigolèrent un long moment avant de se calmer. Harry vint les rejoindre et leur proposa de rentrer au Terrier avec la famille Weasley pour fêter ça. Mais Hermione objecta cette idée.

- Mais enfin Hermione tu l'as bien mérité.

- Je sais Harry. Mais d'abord je dois ramener tes parents et Sirius.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, Hermione ne pu que rigoler devant l'air ahuri de son meilleur ami.


	3. Chap 2 : Retrouver une famille

**Chap 2 : Retrouver une famille…**

Hermione rigolait depuis maintenant trois bonne minutes devant l'air ahuri de son meilleur ami et frère de cœur. Elle savait que pour Harry, retrouver ses parents était son rêve le plus cher. Tellement précieux qu'il l'avait vu dans le miroir de Rised. Elle aussi aurait tellement voulu revoir ses parents, malheureusement ceux-ci n'étaient pas morts d'un Avada Kedavra. Ils étaient dans leur voiture quand un accident est survenu, les touchant de plein fouet et les emportant loin d'elle. Elle l'ait avait perdu à tout jamais. Mais il fallait savoir se relever, surtout en période de guerre, et si elle pouvait redonner ne serait-ce qu'une once de bonheur à ses amis et deuxième famille, alors elle le ferait. Harry avait était pris au dépourvu au vu de la déclaration de sa meilleure amie. Revoir ses parents, pouvait-il encore espérer après tout ce temps à essayer de les revoir ? Allait-elle vraiment lui ramener ses parents pour de bons comme elle l'avait fait pour Fred, Remus, Tonks et les autres ? Si cela était véridique, alors le héros du monde sorcier ce ne serait pas lui, mais bien elle, Hermione Granger. Ce fut Remus, autant choqué que ses compagnons d'armes, qui mis fin aux interrogations et au rire d'Hermione, douce mélodie à ses oreilles soit dit en passant.

- Hermione. D'accord James et Lili sont morts d'un Avada Kedavra, tu as raison sur ce point là. Mais depuis dix-sept ans ne penses-tu pas que leurs corps soient en décompositions à l'heure qu'il est ?

- Voila les bons points de ce sort soi-disant mortel. Asseyez-vous je vais vous expliquer le réel fonctionnement de ce sort impardonnable.

Toutes les personnes présentent dans la grande salle, subjuguées par les paroles d'Hermione et curieux de connaitre son secret, lui obéirent et s'installèrent à même le sol de Poudlard. En regardant ainsi sa protégée, Nymphadora se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment grandit trop vite. Elle se souvenait encore de la première fois où elle l'avait vu. Elle-même n'avait que six ans et habitait encore avec son père et sa mère à cette époque là…

**Flash back**

Il était tard dans la demeure des Tonks. Les parents de Dora étaient dans le salon appréciant la chaleur de la cheminée tandis que la petite fille jouait avec le vif d'or que son cousin Sirius lui avait ramené il y a deux semaines. C'était une soirée ordinaire. Voyant sa fatigue, Andromeda décida d'aller coucher sa fille. Quelques minutes plus tard, Nymphadora allait s'endormir quand elle entendit de gros coups donner à la porte d'entrée. Après cela, elle entendit la voix des ses parents ainsi que celle de son cousin préféré Sirius Black. Curieuse, la petite fille décida de descendre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait en bas. Elle entendit des bribes de conversations mais rien de bien sérieux.

- Mais enfin Sirius, s'ils le découvrent nous seront tous en danger.

- Je le sais bien, mais comprends moi Andromeda, je ne pouvais pas la laisser entre leurs mains. Pas _elle_…

Tout en disant cela, il avait resserré l'étreinte sur le paquet qu'il tenait dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment là que la petite fille décida d'entrer dans le salon. Au même moment, le paquet se mit à pleurer : c'était donc un bébé ! De plus en plus impatiente de voir le sujet de conversations des adultes, Nymphadora décida de se montrer.

- Maman ? C'est qui le bébé dans les bras de Sirius ?

- Dora ? Que fais-tu la ma puce tu devrais dormir ?

- Mais j'ai entendu la voix de Sirius alors je voulais le voir.

Sirius sourit devant l'innocence de sa petite cousine. Elle était tellement adorable avec ses grands yeux et ses cheveux…bleus ? Pourtant ils étaient roses la semaine passée. Bref passons, il avait totalement oublié ce détail qu'était le petit monstre portant le nom de Dora. S'il _la _laissait ici, la petite allait vite comprendre et il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille le crier sur tous les toits. C'était un secret de famille ou du moins un secret entre la famille Tonk, lui et _sa princesse._ Il savait très bien que la petite, malgré son jeune âge, était très intelligente et que la laissé dans l'ignorance ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il prit alors une décision que même lui, il y a de cela quelques temps, aurait trouvé stupide.

- Nymphadora approche.

Elle obéit et s'approcha de lui. Elle pu alors voir le bébé : c'était une petite fille. Elle avait peu de cheveux sur le crane et était toute petite. Ses grands yeux fixèrent Nymphadora et la petite fille en fut bouleversé. Ses yeux étaient splendides : noirs avec des paillettes d'or à l'intérieur. La plus jeune des Tonks approcha sa main et le bébé lui pris le doigt avec toute la force que son petit être pouvait lui fournir. Sirius regardait cette scène avec attendrissement. Les deux femmes les plus précieuses à ses yeux se tenaient devant lui et semblaient être prêtes à avoir une grande complicité. Il avait fait le bon choix. Les yeux remplis de malice et d'étoiles de Nymphadora se posèrent sur Sirius et elle posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant.

- Patmol, qui c'est la petite fille ?

- Elle s'appelle Hermione ma puce. Dis moi, ça te dirais de devenir sa marraine ?

- Pour de vrai ?

- Oui ma belle, pour de vrai.

- Chouette ! Maman, papa, vous avez entendu ? Je suis la marraine d'Hermione !

- Oui mon ange nous avons entendu. Sirius es-tu certain de ce que tu fais ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Andromeda, ça va aller.

Nymphadora n'avait jamais était aussi heureuse. Même quand elle avait reçu tout ces cadeaux à son anniversaire. Ils avaient continués de discuter pendant quelques temps jusqu'au moment où Sirius décida qu'ils étaient temps de mettre le plan en action. Il leur expliqua alors qu'il avait décidé de la confié à couple que James et Lili connaissait bien et qu'il lui lancerait un sort pour que personne ne la reconnaisse jusqu'à ce que la menace du mage noir est disparu pour de bon. Nymphadora se mit alors à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Hermione, elle venait juste de l'avoir et on l'emmenait déjà très loin d'elle. Ce n'était pas juste. Sirius lui expliqua alors que le bébé était en danger à cause d'un méchant monsieur et qu'il fallait le protéger. La petite fille, malgré son immense chagrin, s'avoua finalement vaincu et promis à son cousin que jamais personne ne ferait du mal à sa nièce temps qu'elle serait sur cette terre. Sirius fut touché par les mots de la petite qui n'avait que six ans pourtant. Elle faisait preuve de beaucoup de maturité pour son âge. Après des dernières embrassades, il reprit Hermione dans ses bras et transplana vers la demeure du couple que Lili connaissait si bien. Les Granger avaient-ils dit…

**Fin du flash back**

Dora avait du finalement attendre plus de dix ans avant de la reprendre dans ses bras au square Grimmaurd. Sirius était devenu le gardien du secret d'Hermione et encore aujourd'hui il l'était. C'est lui qui devra tout lui avouer une fois de retour parmi eux. Elle se doutait bien que personne de leur entourage ne comprenait pourquoi elle et Sirius étaient si protecteurs envers Mione, mais lorsqu'ils leur avoueront tout, là ils comprendront. C'est certain. En fait, il y avait bien une personne qui savait leur secret. Remus. Elle ne se serait jamais douter qu'il aurait pu déchiffrer un détail aussi infime que celui-ci. C'était pendant le réveillon de Noël, il y a deux ans. Le trio d'or était rentré au square pour fêter Noël comme il se doit avec tous les membres de l'Ordre et la famille Weasley. Sirius avait placé Hermione à côté de lui comme à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Il la faisait rire en lui racontant des blagues ou en se transformant en chien. Hermione adorait quand il faisait ça. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, Remus les avaient fixés. Au début, il s'était dit que son meilleur ami avaient des sentiments quelque peu amoureux envers la jeune fille mais s'étaient rapidement ravisé quand il avait vu son regard. Ce n'était pas le regard d'une personne amoureuse. Il l'a couvé des yeux avec tendresse et mélancolie mêlé ensemble. Et puis il avait entrevu ce petit détail que personne autour de cette table n'avait analysé. Ils avaient exactement le même tic lorsqu'ils étaient gêné où qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi répondre à une question posée. Ils enroulaient leur doigt autour d'une mèche de cheveux avant de la plaquer en arrière. Il y avait aussi cette façon qu'ils avaient de finir les phrases de l'autre comme le faisait les jumeaux Weasley. Il en avait alors parlé à Dora et cette dernière avait décidé qu'il fallait lui avouer le secret avant qu'il ne se passe quelque chose. Sirius avait alors pris son ami à part et lui avait tout révélé : les Granger, l'adoption, Dora étant la marraine,… Quand il était revenu dans la salle à manger, il était un peu plus blanc que d'habitude et déjà à cette époque là, Hermione s'inquiétait plus qu'il ne le fallait pour lui. Quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il avait, il l'a regardé pendant plusieurs minutes avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrassé sur le front. Tout le monde était scotché et regardé la scène avec des yeux de merlans fris. Dora non plus ne comprenait pas très bien sa réaction. Ce fut Sirius qui lui éclaira sa lanterne une fois de plus : Remus avait également connu Hermione lorsqu'elle était un bébé et il s'était attaché à elle dès la première fois où il, l'avait vu. Lorsqu'il avait découvert que Sirius allait être enfermé à Azkaban, il avait essayé de découvrir où la petite était. Malheureusement il ne l'avait jamais retrouvé et s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle était devenue mangemort, ou pire, qu'elle était morte. Après cela, il n'en avait plus jamais parlé, enfermant cette partie de sa vie au plus profond de lui. Là où personne ne le découvrirai. Même pas la principale concernée. Lorsque Dora revint de ses pensées, Hermione avait terminée ses explications concernant le sort qu'elle avait employé pour les ramener.

Harry était en ce moment le plus heureux des hommes. Il allait tous les retrouver : ses parents et Sirius. Sa famille.

- Donc si j'ai bien compris malgré tout le temps enfermé dans leur cercueils, mes parents sont restés intact corporellement.

- Pour la troisième fois Harry, oui tu as compris. Nous pouvons y aller maintenant ?

- Oui ! Mille fois oui Hermignonne.

Hermione sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son meilleur ami. Dans quelques minutes son rêve le plus cher allait se réaliser pour de bon.

- Je viens avec vous et je suppose que Dora aussi.

- Bien évidemment que je viens. Vous ne pensiez tout de même que j'allais rester loin encore une minute de plus.

- Mais je viens de vous ramener, vous devriez vous reposer plutôt que…

- Hermione ! Celle qui à le plus besoin de repos ici c'est toi alors si tu restes debout nous aussi !

- Mais Remus…

- Pas de discussion ma belle. On y va oui ou non ?

- Vous êtes encore plus têtu que moi tous les deux.

- Merci du compliment ma chérie !

- Toi tu es encore plus têtu que ton cousin !

- Si tu savais ma chérie, si tu savais !

Après cette discussion quelque peu mouvementée, ils transplanèrent directement à Godric's hollow. L'endroit était aussi lugubre et triste que la dernière fois qu'Hermione et Harry étaient venus se recueillirent sur les tombes des Potter. Ils marchèrent dans les allées jusqu'au moment où ils trouvèrent l'emplacement. A l'aide d'un sort, Remus et Nymphadora sortirent les tombes et les ouvrirent. Comme Hermione l'avait prédit, les corps étaient intacts et n'avaient pas pris une ride. Harry ne pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, il pleurait comme il n'avait jamais pleuré auparavant. Hermione décida qu'il était alors temps. Elle prononça avec distinction la formule de résurrection et le miracle opéra. Les deux lumières, représentantes des âmes arrivèrent à vive allure. Elles tournoyèrent quelques temps et intégrèrent finalement les corps de leurs propriétaires. Après quelques secondes d'impatiente, les parents d'Harry ouvrirent les yeux. Ce fut alors une exclamation de joie pur qui sortie de la bouche du survivant. Avant qu'ils ne comprennent comment ils étaient encore vivants après tant de temps, leur fils leur sauta dans les bras. Ils étaient enfin réunis pour de bon cette fois-ci. Ils pleurèrent pendant un bon moment et finalement Harry leur expliqua qu'ils étaient en vie grâce à Hermione. Cette dernière fut chaleureusement étreinte dans les bras de Lili et de James. Ensuite, Remus et James se firent une accolade franche et masculine tandis que Lili et Nymphadora se serrèrent également dans les bras. Harry, lui, avait pris sa meilleure amies dans ses bras et ne cessait de la remercier en lui caressant gentiment les cheveux.

- Comment pourrais-je un jour te remercier en conséquence ? Tu es la fille la plus merveilleuse que cette terre est porté. Comment je ferais sans toi Mione ? Merci, merci, merci.

- C'est tout à fait normal Harry… Tu as sauvé le monde magique tu mérite bien une récompense digne de ce nom tout de même !

- Je t'aime petite sœur.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le monde se mit en marche vers la zone de transplanage. Remus restait à côté d'Hermione, ainsi que Dora. Tous les deux avaient remarqués que la jeune fille était épuisé et qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'endormir d'une minute à l'autre. Au moment où il fallut tranplaner, Hermione ne tint pu.

- Je suis fatiguée…pourrais pas transplanner… le terrier.

- Viens là ma belle.

Ce fut Remus qui la pris dans ses bras, sous le regard attendri des autres, et transplanna avec elle. Quand ils arrivèrent au terrier, il y eut la même effusion de joie consacré aux retrouvailles des Potter. Quand Fred remarqua Hermione dans les bras de Remus, il marcha rapidement vers lui, s'inquiétant déjà de la santé de la jeune fille. Elle venait de les sauver, lui avec, alors elle n'avait pas le droit d'être mal. Le lycanthrope le rassura immédiatement en lui disant qu'elle s'était juste endormi pendant le transplannage. Rassuré, Fred lui indiqua qu'il pouvait la déposer dans sa chambre, le temps qu'elle se repose. Remus s'exécuta. Alors qu'il venait juste de la mettre sous les draps, Tonks entra dans la chambre pour voir comment allait sa nièce préférée.

- Elle dort ?

- Oui, elle est épuisée. Te rends-tu compte que notre petite Hermione vient de ressusciter plus de deux-cent-cinquante morts ? Elle est tellement incroyable.

- Je te l'accorde Remus ma nièce est fantastique ! je suppose que son prochain projet et de ressusciter Sirius ?

- Harry m'a dit qu'elle avait prévu de le faire demain s'il elle est en forme. Avant la fin de la semaine au plus tard.

- Je vois, toujours aussi pressé.

Remus rigola aux paroles se femme. D'ailleurs…

- Que leur dirons-nous pour notre séparation ?

- La vérité mon loup : que nous ne nous aimons plus comme avant et que nous préférons nous quitter et rester bons amis.

- Oui tu as raison. Ils auront un choc je pense !

- C'est certain. Surtout Molly quand elle apprendra que je te quitte pour son fils !

Remus fut pris d'un fou rire en imaginant madame Weasley passer de la tristesse à la joie en à peine trente secondes. Elle sera surement heureuse d'organiser un nouveau mariage pour l'un de ses enfants ! Le mariage. Est-ce qu'il aurait lui aussi la chance de se remarier avec celle qu'il aime ? Ou alors restera-t-il seul jusqu'à la fin de sa triste vie ? Dora perçu son malaise et posa sa main sur son épaule. Ils se regardèrent avant de sourire simultanément. Dora avait compris depuis très longtemps les réels sentiments de Remus. Elle savait mieux que personne qu'il se sentait obligé de refuser le bonheur étant donné sa condition de loup-garou. N'importe quoi selon elle et Sirius.

- Toi aussi tu as droit à l'amour Remus. Plus que n'importe lequel d'entre d'ailleurs. Et tu sais très bien qu'elle n'est pas indifférente à ton charme !

- J'ai du charme moi ?

- Idiot !

Ils rigolèrent doucement de cette situation. Le regard de Remus se posa une dernière fois sur Hermione, endormi dans le lit de Fred. Elle semblait si fragile en cet instant. Comment une jeune femme comme elle avait pu endurer autant de souffrances et de sacrifices en à peine dix-sept ans ? Sirius sera tellement fière d'elle. De toute manière, en cet instant, il pensait que tout le monde était fier de connaitre Hermione. Avant de quitter la chambre, il l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura ces quelques mots empli de tout son amour.

- Bonne nuit mon ange.

**Merci à pour les reviews des précédents chapitres de mon histoire. En espérant que celui-ci vous plait également…**


	4. Chap 3 : Explications et insouciance

**Chapitre 3 : Explications et insouciance...**

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux heures qu'Hermione se reposait dans la chambre des jumeaux Weasley. Pendant ce temps là, dans le salon du terrier, les conversations aller bon train sur les miracles opérés par la jeune femme. Certains affirmaient qu'elle était la plus intelligente des sorcières depuis le regretté Albus Dumbledore, d'autres se vantait d'être son amie depuis son entré à Poudlard et plein d'autres choses encore. Parmi eux, deux personnes étaient un peu à l'écart. Il s'agissait de Remus et James, les deux amis récemment retrouvés. Leur conversation semblait être quelque peu secrète car même Lili vérifiait que personne ne cherchait à leur parler et occupait son fils depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes. Au fil des minutes, le visage de James devenait de plus en plus exsangue. Remus s'exprimait calmement bien que son visage, parfois, exprimait tristesse et mélancolie. James n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Il savait que Sirius cherchait un moyen de _la_ ramener, mais là, ça dépasser tout entendement. Quand Lili saurait ça, elle deviendrait certainement folle de joie mais aussi de colère. Elles étaient meilleures amies à l'époque.

Molly arriva avec les plats qu'elle venait de confectionner avec amour et servi Fred deux fois plus que les autres, ce qui provoqua le mécontentement de Ron ! Ce fut le repas le plus joyeux que le Terrier est accueilli. Tout le monde parlait, riait et racontait des blagues dans une ambiance bonne enfant. Harry était installé entre son père et sa mère et ne cessait de leur poser des questions sous leurs regards attendris. Il leur parlait des ses années à Poudlard, des ses quatre-cents coups, du trio d'or, de l'AD, de Dolores Ombrage, de sa rencontre avec Sirius et Remus,… James était fier de son fils et du fait qu'il suivait avec fierté les traces des maraudeurs. Cela lui paraissait bizarre d'être entouré d'autant de personnes après tant d'années. Durant ses dix-sept ans de sommeil, il avait vécu dans son monde intérieur. Dans cet endroit, il n'y avait que lui et la nature pour se recueillir. Le temps n'avait pas de prise sur lui dans ces moments là. La nuit et le jour ne venaient pas de manière régulière. C'était troublant en général. Jamais il n'aurait cru revoir sa femme et son fils, et pour cela, il serait reconnaissant envers Hermione pour le restant des ses jours. En parlant d'Hermione, il se demandait comment aller se passer les révélations. S'il elle tenait de Sirius, cela allait être explosif sans aucun doute. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il s'inquiétait le plus. Malgré qu'il se soit passé plus de dix-sept ans depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu son meilleur ami, il se rendait parfaitement compte que Remus semblait toujours aussi attaché à la jeune femme, et cela était dangereux. Pas dans le sens où cela risquerait de leurs causait des blessures physique, mais ne dit-on pas que ce sont les blessures psychologiques qui mettent le plus de temps à cicatriser ? Remus s'en veut, et s'en voudra surement toujours pour ce _qu'il lui a fait. _Lui-même ne savait pas comment il aurait réagit à sa place. Ou plutôt à _leurs _places. Personne n'avait pu douter de ce qui se serait passé ce soir là. Foutue pleine lune. Salaud de Greyback. Sans lui rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Dire que lui et Sirius étaient censés surveiller la cabane hurlante ce jour-là… tout était de leurs fautes…

- …ames ? James !

- Remus ? Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées. Au fait, tu m'as bien dit que Sirius était tombé derrière le voile de la salle des mystères au Ministère de la Magie ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- J'étais en train de me demander comme Hermione allait le ressusciter si elle ne savait pas ramener son corps d'au delà le voile ?

- Bonne questions je te l'accorde ! Je n'en sais pas plus que toi à ce sujet. Tu devrais demander à ton fils, peut-être qu'il est au courant de quelque chose.

- Tu as raison mon ami. Harry ?

- Oui papa ?

- Dis-moi, ne saurais-tu pas comment ton amie Hermione comptait ramener Sirius de derrière le voile ?

- Non, désolé.

Cette phrase jeta un froid sur le salon de la famille Weasley. Personne n'avait pensé à cette éventualité : et si on n'arrivait pas à ramener Sirius. Tout le monde était tellement plongé dans l'euphorie du moment, qu'il n'avait regardé que le bon côté des choses, oubliant qu'il restait quelques parties d'ombre à ce beau tableau qu'était la victoire d'Harry et Hermione.

- Il suffit d'un bon sortilège de magie noire et le tour sera joué.

- Hermione !

Tout le monde s'était retourné vers la provenance de la voix de la jeune fille. Elle se tenait en haut des marches avec difficulté et semblait épuisée. Son teint était blafard et des cernes se dessinaient en dessous de ses yeux. La jeune femme s'était réveillée quelques minutes plutôt et lorsqu'elle avait entendu le prénom de Sirius elle s'était décidé à descendre pour expliquer la manière dont elle allait procéder pour le ramener parmi eux. C'était un sort de magie noir très ancien et très puissant, mais aussi très dangereux pour celui qui l'employait. C'est Dumbledore qui l'avait aidé à trouver ce sortilège. La magie utilisée dans ce dernier datait de l'aire des elfes noirs dans les années 1800. Ce peuple d'elfe était le plus puissant mais aussi le plus maléfique de tous. Cependant, leurs sortilèges aidèrent bon nombres de sorciers à survivre à de nombreuses attaques, et aujourd'hui, ils allaient permettre de ramener Sirius Black dans le monde des vivants. Et qu'importe les conséquences, Hermione était prête à tout pour réparer les dégâts de la guerre et pour retrouver les bras rassurant de Sirius. Alors qu'elle allait descendre les marches pour rejoindre ses amis, un mal de tête soudain la pris et elle plongea dans le vide, la tête la première. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à rencontrer le sol dur et froid, ce furent deux bras chauds et puissant qui la rattrapèrent. A moitié consciente, elle ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de l'agitation qu'il y avait autour d'elle. Elle pu distinguer les voix inquiètes de plusieurs personnes qu'elle reconnue comme étant celles de Nymphadore, Molly et Remus. Ce fut d'ailleurs à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que c'était le lycanthrope qui la tenait fermement dans ses bras en criant presque contre les habitants de la maison Weasley qui, selon lui, faisaient trop de bruit pour Hermione. Il avait le soutient de Tonks et Molly. Cette dernière ordonna d'ailleurs à son fils Charlie d'aller chercher de l'aspirine et une potion calmante. Pendant ce temps, Remus et James menèrent Hermione sur le divan sous l'œil inquiet de Tonks.

- Hermione ma chérie ? Hermione tu as mal quelque part ? Tu te sens mal ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu veux…

- Tonks tais-toi ! Je suis certain que tu lui donnes mal à la tête à babiller comme cela. James tu veux bien aller chercher la couverture d'Hermione ? Je l'ai laissé sur le lit lorsque je l'ai couchée dans la chambre tout à l'heure.

- Oui pas de problème.

- Hermione ma belle, comment te sens tu ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Remus je vais bien, juste un peu mal à la tête.

Au même moment, Charlie revenait avec les médicaments que sa mère lui avait si « gentiment » demandés. Molly fit apparaitre un verre d'eau et dit gentiment à Hermione de les prendre afin qu'elle aille mieux. La jeune femme obéit sans discuter sous l'œil vigilant de Remus. Ce dernier avait eu très peur lorsqu'il l'avait vu tombée. Il ne lui avait fallut que quelques secondes pour se retrouver en bas des marches et de rattraper Hermione juste avant qu'elle ne s'écroule sur le sol froid du Terrier. Il était certain qu'elle allait sortir de sa chambre. Dans ces moments là, où elle était blessée, elle devenait pire qu'Harry et insistait pur rester debout le plus longtemps possible. Et quand on arrivait à la coucher elle se relevait dès qu'on avait le dos tourné. Elle ne changerait donc jamais… Alors qu'il allait lui proposer de retourner dans sa chambre, Hermione posa le verre d'eau sur la table basse et se positionna plus confortablement dans le canapé, entourant ses épaules de la couverture que James venait de ramener. Elle allait leur expliquer.

- Il est certain que je ne pourrais ramener Sirius dans les conditions actuelles. Son corps n'est pas en cher et en os devant nous, ce qui empêcherais le sortilège de retour d'âmes de fonctionner. Pour cela je dois le ramener parmi nous et il m'est impossible de traverser le voile sans y laisser la vie. C'est pour cela que depuis la fin de ma cinquième année à Poudlard, je cherchais une solution, une autre option qui me permettrait de le retrouver. J'ai fouillé absolument tous les livres de l'immense bibliothèque et j'allais perdre espoir lorsque Dumbledore est arrivé vers moi. il m'a dit que la réserve m'était ouverte mais malheureusement je l'ai avait déjà consulté. C'est alors qu'il m'avoua qu'il y avait une partie caché de la réserve qui se situé entre la deuxième et troisième étagère. Comme le square, il était le gardien de cela et il dut me montrer un papier. Sur celui-ci, il était noté « _L'endroit de ses bouquins, réalisera vos rêves les plus incertains… ». _Sur le coup je n'ai pas compris, et puis j'y ai découvert le bouquin qui allait me permettre d'aboutir à mes recherches. Un livre écrit en runes anciennes, en décomposition. Certaines de ses pages se détachaient de l'ouvrage et la couverture prouvait sa fréquente utilisation. Au bout de quinze minutes je suis tombée sur le rituel employé avec un certain voile qui ne m'était pas inconnu. J'ai donc décidé, à partir de ce moment, d'apprendre les sorts et rituels par cœur et de ramener Sirius une fois la guerre terminée grâce à toutes ces informations.

- Mais Hermione, ce sort là… il n'est pas dangereux pour toi n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, bien sur. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry.

Encore une fois elle leur mentait, mais elle savait très bien que si elle leur avouait les vrais dangers de ce rituel, ils l'en empêcherait, et ça ce n'était pas concevable pour elle. Elle voulait revoir Sirius, entendre son rire qui ressemblait à des jappements de chien, l'entendre hurler après elle lorsqu'elle inondait la salle de bain juste avant lui ou encore sentir son regard bienveillant posé sur elle. Tout cela lui manquait affreusement et elle savait très bien qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir cela : Remus, Tonks, Harry et tous les autres avaient également été affectés par cette soudaine disparition. Alors quitte à y laisser sa santé, voire même sa vie, Hermione était décidé et ne changerait pas d'avis. Tout le monde était rassuré dans l'assemblé. Tout le monde sauf une personne : Nymphadora. Elle savait très bien que sa nièce tenterait tout pour ramener son cousin et qu'elle mentirait certainement pour les garder en confiance. Tonks se rappeler de l'état dans lequel Hermione était lorsque ses parents avaient été retrouvés morts dans les débris de leur voiture. Elle en avait pleuré et fait des cauchemars pendants plusieurs semaines. Deux mois plus tard, Sirius se faisait tuer. Cela avait totalement détruit le reste du peu de bonheur qu'il restait en Hermione. Elle était devenue l'ombre d'elle-même. C'est pour cela que Dora s'inquiétait : étant donné l'état dans lequel elle était, elle supposait que la jeune femme était prête à tout pour ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir le bonheur de retrouver Sirius pendant quelques temps. Elle était morte d'inquiétude.

Ne remarquant pas le trouble de la jeune femme, les autres personnes présentes demandèrent de plus amples détails à Hermione mais celle-ci ne divulgua rien du tout. Même pas le nom du sortilège car elle se doutait que certaines personnes le reconnaitrait comme les membres de l'ordre par exemple. Profitant de la présence de l'héroïne du jour, les jumeaux Weasley racontèrent des anecdotes plus hilarantes les unes que les autres. Ils présentèrent également leur nouvelle invention : il s'agissait d'une pastille qu'il fallait avaler et cette dernière dévoilait les critères physiques qui vous embellissaient le plus. Georges et Fred forcèrent Tonks à prendre une pastille car après tout personne ne savait vraiment à quoi elle ressemblait alors avec cette pastille ils découvriraient certainement un fond de vérité. Dora refusait catégoriquement, même l'intervention de Remus et Charlie n'y changèrent rien. Les deux frères aller abandonner quand Hermione exprima sa pensée à voix haute. Sa voix était faible et fatiguée, mais on pouvait y percevoir un réel amusement et une certaine curiosité.

- S'il-te-plait Nymphadora. Je suis sure que tu dois être très jolie au naturel. Tu veux bien la prendre ? Pour moi ?

- Hermione…

- S'il-te-plait…

Il ne fallut à peine que quelques secondes pour que Tonks cède finalement à a demande d'Hermione. Sous l'œil excité des jumeaux, elle accepta de prendre « cette foutue pilule qui va ruiner ma réputation d'Auror et de garçon manqué ! » selon le cobaye lui-même. Comment une si petite bille pouvait lui causait du souci. Après un long moment où elle pesa le pour et le contre dans sa tête, Nymphadora avala cette fichue invention. Quelques secondes suffirent pour que cela fasse effet et rendent les personnes aux alentours complètement éberlués devant la nouvelle Tonks qui se tenait devant eux. Ses cheveux habituellement rose ou violet devinrent noirs comme l'ébène et poussèrent rapidement pour arriver à ses épaules en de fines boucles peu visibles. Son visage s'affina et ses yeux devinrent marrons foncés, presque noirs. Son corps pris quelques centimètres et sa poitrine augmenta tout comme ses fesses. Si les garçons devaient en cet instant exprimer leurs opinions, il était certain que les mots « canon », « jolie » et « sexy » entreraient dans leurs formulations. Un certain rouquin n'en menait pas large et s'il l'avait pu, il se serait dirigé rapidement vers elle pour l'embrasser comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Même Remus était quelque peu abasourdie devant son ancienne compagne. Certes il savait qu'elle était jolie mais pas à ce point là ! Alors que tout le monde restait fixé sur le nouveau physique de l'Auror, Hermione remarqua à quel point Dora ressemblait à Sirius ainsi. Elle comprenait mieux maintenant ce que voulait dire Sirius quand il disait qu'elle était une « digne black côté physique ». Elle ressemblait à sa mère, Andromeda.

- Jamais je n'aurais pensé que notre invention marcherait si bien Forg !

- Moi non plus Gred ! C'est incroyable et digne de notre génie !

- Ho ça va tous les deux ! comment je fais moi pour revenir comme avant car n'allait pas croire que je vais rester comme ça très longtemps !

- Dommage tu es si bien comme ça ! Forg donne lui le contre-sort !

- Comme tu voudras Gred mais je crois vraiment que tu devrais rester ainsi Tonks ! Tu ferais tomber n'importe qui dans tes mains !

- Je m'en fou ! Donne-moi ça !

- Et tigresse en plus de ça ! J'adore…

- Crétins !

La jeune femme n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et avala d'un trait le flacon que lui tendait Fred…à moins que ce ne soit Georges ! Qu'importe. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle pu se remettre des cheveux roses et un minois moins charmant que le précédent au plus grand dam des garçons présent dans le salon du Terrier. Personne d'autres n'essaya une de ses pilules made in Weasley de peur de se retrouver sous leur vrai jour devant leurs amis et famille. Molly se souvint alors d'une chose primordiale et urgente selon elle…

- Hermione !

Tout le monde se retourna vers la personne portant se prénom à une vitesse fulgurante car vu l'intensité de la voix du patriarche Weasley, cela devait être très grave ! Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à la voir dans un mauvais état, ils la virent jouer avec Pattenrond ! La concernée relava la tête prestement pour savoir pourquoi Molly avait crié son prénom si fort. Remus et Tonks étaient déjà devant elle mais ils ne purent que constater qu'elle allait très bien. Ce fut Ginny qui mit fin à l'attente et au questionnement de tous.

- Maman pourrions-nous savoir pourquoi tu as crié ainsi alors qu'elle va très bien ?

- Mais enfin Gynni chérie, c'est important ! D'ailleurs je suis désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt !

- Mais de quoi parles-tu à la fin ?

- Hermione…n'a pas mangé ce soir !

Tout le monde resta de marbre devant cette annonce. C'était donc ça qui était si terrible : Hermione n'avait pas mangé de repas ce soir ? Contre toute attente, Hermione explosa littéralement de rire ! Remus la suivit de près, puis ce fut au tour de Tonks, Lili, Harry,… au final ce fut toute la maison Weasley qui fut prise d'un incontrôlable fou rire ! Hermione ne paraissait plus fatigué du tout en cet instant : ses yeux étaient emplis de gaieté et ses joues devenaient rouges à force de rire. Elle était simplement magnifique et respirait la joie de vivre. **_Pour vu que cela dur_** se dit Remus…

**Merci pour les reviews ! Pour y répondre non Hermione n'est pas la fille de Sirius et son secret n'est pas entièrement dévoilé ! Il en reste encore de grosses parties...**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira...**

_extrait chapitre 4:_

_" Il était là devant lui! Son meilleur ami était vivant gâce à Hermione alors pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux? Quel était ce sentiment sinistre au plus profond de lui? Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il entendit Tonks criait et pleurer en rattrapant de justesse le corps d'Hermione aussi blanc que la neige et mou comme une poupée qu'on aurait désarticulée..._


	5. Chap 4 : Retour et inquiétudes

Chapitre 4 : Retour et Inquiétude…

Une semaine plus tard, tout était redevenu comme avant et Hermione respirait de santé. Cette dernière avait expliqué dans les grandes lignes le fonctionnement du rituel et leurs rôles à jouer à tous durant cette étape importante. Tout le monde avait alors acquiesçait écoutant attentivement les consignes et conseils de la jeune femme. Après cela, Hermione était retourné dans ses bouquins avec Harry qui ne la lâchait plus depuis sa chute dans les escaliers faite récemment. Bien qu'il lui dise qu'il faisait cela de sa propre initiative, la jeune sorcière ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que Remus et James était derrière tout ça. Parlons d'ailleurs de ce dernier. Quand elle l'avait ramené à la vie, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'ils seraient si proches l'un de l'autre. Il lui parlait parfois plus qu'à Remus ou Harry durant une journée entière. Dès qu'il faisait quelque chose (la plupart du temps des farces envers Remus et Lili qui l'incendiait bien souvent) il lui en parlé pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait, si c'était une si bonne idée que cela,… Cela lui semblait étrange, mais Hermione se sentait bien avec lui, comme si ils s'étaient toujours connus, qu'ils avaient grandis ensemble. Elle le connaissait mieux qu'Harry et vice-versa. Parfois elle percevait son regard quand il la fixait parler avec Remus avec qui elle se chamaillait souvent ces temps-ci. Il avait un regard amusé et attendri comme si tout cela lui avait manqué depuis bien trop longtemps, comme si tout lui manquait. C'était une relation assez fusionnelle et assez rare venant de deux personnes si différentes. Du moins c'est ce que pensait Hermione. Mais revenons à ce petit élément quelques phrases au dessus. Hermione et Remus se chamaillait beaucoup en ce moment pour des choses qui étaient, la plupart du temps, futiles et grotesques. Souvent le sujet de leur dispute était le même : l'inquiétude et la prévenance de Remus envers Hermione qui commençait sincèrement à en avoir ras-le-bol. Il était sans arrêt en train d'analyser ses moindres faits et gestes pour y découvrir une faille et l'obliger à se reposer. De plus dans ces moments là, Molly se comportait comme sa propre mère : « ne fais pas ça », « tu vas prendre froid », » les garçons aidaient Hermione ! », … Désespérant en somme. Mais bon, il fallait avouer que la jeune femme était également heureuse qu'il prenne autant soin d'elle mais au fil des jours, elle se sentait gêné vis-à-vis de Nymphadora. En effet ces derniers avaient tardés à annoncer leur rupture. Hermione s'en souvenait très bien…

**Flash Back**

Deux jours après l'incident des escaliers, tout le monde (ou presque) se préparait pour le repas que Molly Weasley avait préparé en l'honneur d'une magnifique victoire, comme elle le disait si bien. Elle avait invité toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup ! De plus, elle avait insisté pour que les personnes présentent au terrier à ce moment là invitaient également des connaissances particulières. Hermione avait même été autorisé à invité des modus. D'ailleurs, Molly dans son trop grand enthousiasme, avait cités des personnes quelques peu inappropriées…

- Hermione chérie, pourquoi n'inviterais-tu pas tes parents ?

- Maman ! Molly !

Hermione avait cessait son activité qui consistait à jouer au échec avec Remus et avait lentement levé la tête vers la personne qui venait de dire cette idiotie. Elle n'en voulait pas à Molly, elle savait très bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait intentionnellement et qu'elle n'utilisait pas la mort des ses parents pour lui faire du mal. Mais cela lui serrait tout de même l'estomac de penser à eux. Remus avait serrait sa main dans la sienne et cela l'apaisa immédiatement. Bien qu'elle ne disait rien, cela n'empêcha pas Molly de se faire incendiait pas ses enfants et son mari. Ce fut Ginny la plus coriace et la plus entreprenante. La pauvre madame Weasley ne savait plus où se mettre et Hermione décida de venir à son secours. Elle avança donc vers la famille Weasley, sa main toujours dans celle de Remus. Ce dernier ne sans plaignait pas, au contraire.

- Du calme Ginny ! Je suis certaine que ta mère ne voulait pas être blessante en disant cela, elle a juste oublié ce détail qu'était mes parents. N'est-ce-pas Molly ?

- Oui et je suis désolé ma puce ! Je ne pensais pas à mal en te disant cela je te le jure Hermione chérie ! Je voulais juste que tu sois avec ta famille dans un moment si joyeux que celui-là et je n'ai pas pensé au drame qui s'était déroulé. Je te demande pardon…

- Ce n'est pas grave Molly. Et puis votre attention n'est pas tellement irréalisable. Après tout, ma famille, elle est autour de moi…

- Oh Hermione…

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione fut entourée de plusieurs têtes rousses et elle put sentir la main de Remus se serrait d'avantage sur la sienne. Si elle avait tourné la tête un peu plus vers la gauche, elle aurait pu remarquer Nymphadora s'éclipser dans la pièce d'à coté et entendre des sanglots, mêlant joie et mélancolie. Après ce petit incident sans gravité, les habitants repartirent à leurs occupations. Hermione et Remus décidèrent qu'il était grand temps de se préparer car entre le jogging de Remus et le pyjama d'Hermione, aucun des deux n'étaient ne serait-ce que présentable pour la soirée qui s'annonçait. Le lycanthrope lâcha la main de la jeune femme avec réticence et la regarda partir avec l'impatience de la revoir. De son côté Hermione appréhendait la soirée et ne savait vraiment pas comment s'habiller. C'est à ce moment là que Fleur apparu comme par magie devant sa porte. Il est vrai qu'au début les deux jeunes femmes ne savaient pas se voir en peinture mais un évènement durant la guerre avait fait que Fleur était éternellement reconnaissante envers Hermione. Il pleuvait ce jour-là et Hermione avait été séparé du groupe que formaient l'Ordre et ses amis. Elle avait entendu la voie paniqué de Dora criait après elle mais elle ne savait dire d'où celle-ci provenait. Et puis elle avait entendu un cri, ou plutôt, un hurlement déchirant le bruit de la pluie battante qui s'écrasait avec violence contre les ruines des bâtiments alentours. Bien que la peur lui prenne les tripes, elle ne douta que deux secondes avant de s'élancer avec rapidité et agilité vers la source de cette sordide plainte. Au plus elle avançait, au plus la voie inquiète de Tonks se faisait faible. Au bout d'une course qui lui paru interminable, elle arriva sur les lieux et y découvrit une scène horrifiante. Là, par terre, baignant dans son sang, Bill Weasley se faisait attaquer par un loup-garou. Elle le reconnut sans difficulté : Fenrir Greyback, le pire ennemi de Remus. Sans s'en rendre compte, la courageuse gryffondor s'élança vers lui et lui lança le sort de Sectumsempra. Elle savait très bien que ce sort ne ferait que le ralentir dans son œuvre macabre mais au moins elle avait une chance de sauver Charlie et de sauver sa peau en même temps. Pendant que Greyback, encore sonné, tentait de se relever, Hermione accouru auprès de Bill afin de prendre connaissance de l'ampleur des dégâts. Elle remarqua avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas été mordu mais les profondes entailles présentent sur son dos et son visage faisait couler une grande quantité de sang et cela n'était vraiment pas bon pour sa vie. Dans un moment de lucidité, la jeune femme sortit sa baguette et envoya son patronus vers les membres de l'Ordre. Elle employa également un sort pour arrêter les hémorragies mais il fallait beaucoup plus de soin pour le sortir de là. Soudain, elle entendit un grognement trop proche d'elle à son gout. Elle eu juste le temps de se retourner pour apercevoir Greyback et sentir ses griffes acérés entrer dans la peau de son dos. Alors qu'elle voyait sa mort toute proche, ainsi que celle de Bill, un autre loup sauta avec férocité sur l'ennemi l'obligeant à changer de cible. Bien que très fort de nature, Greyback dut s'avouer vaincu par ce satané loup et s'enfui dans la forêt sans demander son reste. Son sauveur tourna la tête et leurs yeux se croisèrent. C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione prit connaissance de l'identité de cet étrange loup qui attaquait ses semblables au lieu des humains. _Remus. _Elle avait complètement oublié que depuis quelques mois déjà, l'ancien maraudeur prenait la potion tue-loup lors des pleines lunes et vagabondait dans les forêts pour guetter et attaquer l'ennemi si cela était indispensable. Il avait certainement dut être alerté par les cris de sa femme à son égard. Il s'approcha avec prudence du corps de la jeune femme et semblait vouloir souffrir à sa place si cela pouvait la soulageait. Hermione vit dans ses yeux une inquiétude comme jamais personne n'avait eu à son égard auparavant. Même pas Sirius. Elle allait se laissait envahir par les ténèbres quand elle sentit la truffe de l'animal sur sa joue. Il faisait tout pour la maintenir éveillé et ainsi éviter le pire, mais la tâche s'avérait difficile vue la quantité de sang dans laquelle la jeune fille baignait. Remus se sentait tellement inutile dans cette situation. Il aurait tout fait pour redevenir humain immédiatement, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes, pour la soigner et l'emmener en sécurité, loin de cette pluie battante qui allait finir par la rendre malade. L'eau avait créé de la boue et celle-ci collait aux cheveux et au visage de la jeune fille. Il entreprit alors de lui lécher le visage comme un chien le ferait avec son maitre.

- Rem…mus…Remus…

L'entendre dire son prénom avec une telle supplication et une telle souffrance lui brisa le cœur. La seule chose qu'il pu faire ce fut de lui répondre en poussant de faibles cris et en continuer de la maintenir éveiller. Au bout d'une attente interminable pour les deux blessés et le loup-garou, on entendit des pas précipités venant dans leur direction. Le loup se positionna devant la jeune femme pour la protéger d'un éventuel danger et se mis à grogner mais ce ne fut que les membres de l'Ordre qui arrivèrent à la rescousse. Tonks se précipita vers Hermione tandis que Fleur et madame Weasley se dirigeaient vers Bill. La jeune Gryffondor reçu des soins assez efficaces de Tonks et sa tête reposait désormais sur le flanc du loup-garou. Elle entendait son cœur battre frénétiquement contre sa cage thoracique et les battements augmentèrent lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur sa tête pour le caresser tendrement. Avant de sombrer définitivement dans un sommeil réparateur, Hermione murmura le prénom de Remus et put apercevoir un regard emplie d'inquiétude et de tendresse. Elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard dans un lit douillé aux draps propres et aperçu, près de la fenêtre, Remus et Dora en train de dormir l'un contre l'autre. Elle ne s'aurait dire pourquoi mais cette vison de leur couple lui fit un pincement au cœur. Elle ne s'attarda cependant pas sur ce détail et décida de descendre voir si Bill allait bien. Elle le découvrit attablé autour d'un copieux déjeuner entouré de sa femme et de sa famille. Lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de la présence de la jeune femme, la famille Weasley n'eut pas le temps de dire « quiditch » que la gryffondor se retrouvait dans une chaleureuse étreinte venant de Fleur. Elle cessait de la remercier pour avoir sauvé Bill d'une mort certaine. Celui-ci avait largement exagéré le rôle d'Hermione et avait affirmé qu'elle s'était battu contre le loup-garou à mains nues pour lui venir en aide. La principale concernée en avait bien rit ! Deux minutes plus tard, on entendit la voix de Tonks et Remus appelé simultanément la même personne : Hermione. Nymphadora lui avait sauté au coup en lui posant mille et une question sur sa santé et Remus était resté en retrait. Un simple regard leur suffirent pour se comprendre et Hermione se détacha des bras de Dora pour aller se réfugier dans les bras protecteurs de Remus et lui soufflait doucement à l'oreille un simple merci mais remplir de gratitude et de sincérité. Cela n'avait fait que renforcer la force de l'étreinte de Remus autour de sa taille. Perdu dans ses pensées, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué que Fleur avait sortit une magnifique robe rouge très longue de son armoire. Elle avait complètement oublié cette robe. C'était Sirius qui lui avait offert à noël avec l'aide Dora pour ce qui était de la taille. Elle l'enfila sans discuter sous les ordres de son amie et s'installa ensuite devant sa coiffeuse pour s'embellir encore plus selon la jeune française. Elles essayèrent ensemble des dizaines de maquillages et il y eut de francs éclats de rire quand Hermione se retrouva avec les sourcils bleu foncé pailletés. Au final, elles optèrent pour un maquillage léger et discret. Un peu de fard à paupière et un rouge à lèvres rouge sang firent ressortir sa peau blanche et ses magnifiques anglaises brunes tombant avec délicatesse sur ses épaules. Jamais encore Hermione ne s'était vu si jolie, pourtant, lors du bal de la quatrième année elle en avait fait tourner des têtes ! Mais en ce moment, elle ne pensait qu'à un seul et unique homme : Remus. Elle savait très bien que cette attirance n'était pas très favorable étant donné qu'il était marié, et qui plus est, à l'une des ses meilleures amies. Alors elle gardait cette attirance secrète et le moindre geste de tendresse du lycanthrope à son égard la remplissait d'une joie incalculable. De plus, elle ne pouvait que se posait des questions quand à son attitude récente dans la forêt, lors de l'accident avec Greyback. Il avait été si prévenant et si inquiet tel qui ne l'avait jamais été avec Nymphadora. Malgré cela, elle restait correcte et ne montrait pas de signes d'affections trop grands envers le lycanthrope, ainsi elle gardait sa couverture intacte. Tout cela, elle le faisait sans se rendre compte que cette manigance blessait le premier concerné qui ne savait plus quoi faire pour attirer son attention. Après une bonne heure de discutions chiffons et de souffrances pour Hermione et une bonne partie de plaisir pour Fleur qui adorait jouer à la « poupée Hermione », il fut temps pour les jeunes femmes de rejoindre tout le petit monde qui était présent pour la fête made in Weasley. Fleur partie la première et fut suivie de très près par son amie Gryffondor. Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers Fleur lorsque celle-ci descendit avec grâce les escaliers. Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'ils étaient habitués au magnifiques entrées de la jeune Française mais cela n'empêche qu'elle faisait toujours autant effet auprès de la gente masculine. Mais la vraie et réelle surprise survint deux minutes plus tard avec l'arrivée d'une Hermione plus magnifique que jamais et qui ne savait plus où se mettre devant autant de regards inquisiteurs. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans le salon et les invités étaient tous abasourdis devant une telle beauté. Harry et Ron n'en revenaient pas que cette fille était leur meilleure amie, Ginny sautait littéralement sur place, les autres Weasley (sauf Molly qui souriait simplement) avaient la mâchoire par terre, Nymphadora avaient les yeux pétillants de malice et de fierté, le couple Potter se regardait semblant se souvenir de quelque chose de plaisant, bref tout le monde semblé en état de choc. Mais ce n'était rien comparé au visage de Remus exprimant dans les plus grands détails sa stupéfaction et son abasourdissement. Il se souvenait, d'une manière assez vague, de la dernière fois où il avait eu la chance d'apercevoir la jeune femme dans une telle tenue mais cette vision là surplombait toutes les autres et mêmes les images les plus folles que son esprit avait pu ne serait-ce qu'imaginer. Il ne savait plus bouger et représenté à lui seul l'image stéréotypée de l'adolescent timide lors de sa première fête. Belle, intimidante, pas assez bien, l'ignorer, l'embrasser, tellement de choses se bousculaient en cet instant dans sa tête qu'il fit ce qui lui semblait le plus propice pour ce moment. C'est-à-dire rien. Oui vous avez bien compris : il est resté à sa place sans bouger le moindre petit doigt sous le regard désespéré de Dora et James. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti ce sentiment de plénitude et jamais encore il ne l'avait regardé comme il le faisait en cet instant. Pourtant Remus avait déjà eu l'occasion de la voir dans une si belle tenue. C'était lors du bal de leurs dix-sept ans, pendant leur septième année. Ils y allaient d'ailleurs ensemble ce satané soir. Quels souvenirs… Ginny voyant que sa meilleure amie ne tiendrait plus très longtemps décida d'accaparer l'attention du public en parlant du diner tant attendu de Molly Weasley ce qui marcha à merveille. Surtout pour Ronald qui couru presque jusqu'à sa place.

Simple hasard ou choix judicieux, mais Remus se retrouva pour son grand malheur et son plus grand bonheur entre Nymphadora et Hermione, rien que ça. La soirée promettait d'être mouvementée mais seul deux personnes en connaissaient la cause et c'étaient ces deux mêmes individus qui allaient peut-être plomber l'ambiance de la soirée. D'un autre côté au plus vite cela sera dit au plus vite ils en finiront avec ce sujet qu'ils savaient épineux. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que le repas avait commencé et tous les convives discutaient joyeusement dont deux tout particulièrement. James et Hermione se racontaient encore et toujours des anecdotes de leurs années à Poudlard et rigolaient de bon cœur. Tout à coup, Dora et Remus se levèrent et attirèrent donc l'attention de la nombreuse et joyeuse assemblée. Ce fut la jeune femme qui après de nombreux regard avec son compagnon, pris la parole en premier.

- Bon, voila ! On en profite que vous soyez tous présent pour vous annoncer quelque chose Remus et moi. c'est un sujet très délicat et important pour nous et nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de vous l'annoncer de vive voix.

- Tu es enceinte ?

- Non Georges ce n'est pas ça, au contraire nous…

- Ne me dis pas que tu es stérile et que vous allez adopter ?

- Bon les jumeaux vous voulez bien les laissez finir bande d'idiots finis ?

- Désolé 'man !

- Merci Molly. Bon voila : Remus et moi avons décidés d'une manière amical et civilisée de nous séparer.

Il n'y eu aucune réaction de leurs amis et la seule chose qui vint troubler ce silence pesant fut le bruit du verre d'Hermione rencontrant le sol du salon, se brisant ainsi en mille morceaux. Cela les sortit de leur léthargie et notre jeune Gryffondor se baissa pour ramasser les morceaux de verre oubliant qu'un simple réparo ferait l'affaire. Elle n'en revenait pas : son rêve le plus fou venait de se réaliser. Sa plus précieuse amie et son unique amour se séparaient. Bon elle n'allait pas non plus sauter de joie devant tous les invités mais si elle aurait appris par téléphone dans son salon, elle était certaine qu'elle aurait sauté de joie jusqu'au plafond. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne fit pas attention à ses gestes et se coupa avec un bris de verre. Elle poussa un petit cri étouffé et son sang se déversa sur la moquette. James et Remus s'agenouillèrent alors près d'elle pour voir l'ampleur des dégâts. La coupure était assez profonde mais Hermione si joyeuse n'en ressentit même pas la douleur.

- Hermione tu vas bien ?

- O...Oui, oui ! ça va très bien. C'est juste que Dora… toi, nous…NON pas nous ! Enfin je voulais dire vous mais… enfin séparation et puis mon verre, je me suis cassé, heu mon verre s'est cassé en se coupant, Non en me coupant, Et…

- Calme toi Mione on ne comprend rien à ce que tu veux nous dire !

- Pardon.

Sous les yeux ahuris de tous, Nymphadora éclata de rire suivi de très près par Remus et au final par tout le monde. Jamais ils n'auraient pensés que leur déclaration aurait causé un tel choc mais les voir ainsi avec des yeux de merlans fris ils ne pouvaient qu'en rire ! De plus, Remus était assez étonné et heureux de la réaction d'Hermione. Après tout, cela voulait dire qu'elle tenait à lui étant donné qu'elle avait dit nous. Il n'avait pas rêvé n'est-ce pas ? Elle avait dit nous ? Tonks était également heureuse du comportement de sa nièce. Maintenant elle ne regrettait absolument plus son choix de se séparer de son mari puisqu'elle savait qu'il allait rapidemment retrouvé le bonheur et avec une magnifique personne soit dit en passant. Bien plus belle qu'elle ne l'était pour lui. Avec un peu de chance, elle serait demoiselle d'honneur avant la fin de l'année. Enfin non l'année prochaine c'est tout de même mieux étant donné qu'ils étaient déjà en Octobre, ce qui voudrait dire qu'ils auraient deux mois à peine pour se chercher, sortir ensemble et se marier. Ouais, un peu juste en fait. Mais revenons au sujet principal de cette discussion : la séparation du couple mythique de l'Ordre. Malheureusement ou heureusement, on ne saurait le dire, ce n'était pas la fin des révélations. Non, Dora devait encore annoncer un petit quelque chose qui ferait sans doute grande impression. Surtout auprès de Molly.

- Ce n'est pas tout, du moins pour moi. Molly, Arthur, cette nouvelle vous concerne tout particulièrement en fait. Bon je me lance : je sors avec Charlie.

J- e sors donc avec Dora. Mais elle n'a pas trompé Remus ! Il le savait.

En disant tout cela, la jeune femme s'était rapprochée de son petit ami actuel et l'avait embrassé légèrement sur la bouche. Tout le monde attendait avec anxiété la réaction des parents Weasley (surtout celle de Molly pour être plus précis). Mais aucune éruption volcanique n'apparu, tout comme aucun cri d'ailleurs. Non, tout ce qu'ils purent voir fut le sourire gigantesque de Molly et les perles scintillantes au bord de ses yeux qui ne demandaient qu'à couler. C'était le jour le plus merveilleux pour la patriarche Weasley. Bon, bien sur une séparation dans le couple de vos amis ce n'est pas la joie mais savoir que votre fils à enfin trouvé une copine au bout de vingt-trois ans. Elle commençait à désespéré sérieusement. Et puis, vu le regard de Remus, il était plus préoccupé par Hermione et sa main coupée que son ex-compagne ce qui voulait dire que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des monde. Le paradis en somme selon elle. Hermione et Remus ? Elle n'y avait jamais songé mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons ensemble… elle devait en parler à Gynni. Au final, étant donné que personne ne savait comment réagir, Molly alla féliciter son fils et sa future belle-fille et tout reprit normalement. Enfin, pour Hermione et Remus c'était assez éloigné de leur vision du mot normalité. Notre ami lycanthrope ne se lassé pas de la douceur de la peau de la jeune femme et celle-ci ne voyait en rien dérangeant le fait qu'il prenne soin d'elle comme ça. Ils durent tout de même se réveiller de leur doux rêve pour participer au reste de la soirée. Soirée qu'ils passèrent proche l'un de l'autre. Enfin il pouvait la regarder sans que personne n'y retrouve à redire et lui faire des compliments quand il en avait envie et pas seulement le jour de son anniversaire ou lors d'une des nombreuses fêtes des Weasley. Pour Hermione aussi cette révélation rimait avec liberté. Nymphadora, confortablement installée dans les bras de Charlie, regarda autour d'elle et s'attarda sur Hermione et Remus. Ce dernier était en train d'emmêler les cheveux de la jeune fille avec ses doigts et notre courageuse Gryffondor ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que défaire sa cravate et attacher ses mains sous l'hilarité de James et Lili. Tout compte fait, ça c'était bien passé.

**Fin Flash Back**

Heureusement maintenant, chaque geste de Remus était fait avec envie et faisait plaisir à Hermione. Sortant de ses pensées elle referma son livre, faisant sursauter Harry qui dormait, et lui dit qu'elle retournait dans sa chambre. Il se faisait tard et elle commençait à fatiguer. Au même moment, on toqua à la porte et ce fut le visage souriant de Remus qui passa la porte. Il tenait un plateau dans ses mains rempli de gâteaux et de boissons. Son regard s'encra dans celui d'Hermione et il s'approcha tout doucement des deux jeunes.

- Vous n'êtes pas descendus manger alors je me suis dit qu'un petit encas ne vous ferais que plaisir.

- Merci Remus.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Les deux jeunes se jetèrent sur la nourriture sous le regard amusé de leur ami. Ils mangèrent avec appétit se rendant compte de leur pauvre estomac criant famine. Après une petite demi-heure, ils allèrent finalement se coucher. Avant de quitter la bibliothèque pour de bon, Hermione plaqua un rapide baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de Remus qui en resta interdit, avant de s'enfuir en courant. Si la jeune femme s'était retournée, elle aurait pu remarquer le sourire béat du maraudeur et sa main positionné à l'endroit où elle l'avait embrassé.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva aux aurores et descendit avant tout le monde dans la cuisine afin de prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir cette nuit là, réfléchissant encore et sans cesse si son plan était au point. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'oublier ne serait-ce que le plus infime détail, car aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour : elle allait ramener Sirius du monde des morts. Elle connaissait toutes les options dans ce périlleux sortilège mais elle ne pouvait pas reculer, pas maintenant alors qu'elle était si proche du but et que tout le monde attendait ce retour avec impatience. Elle était quasi certaine qu'elle aurait de graves séquelles suite à la magie noire qu'elle allait pratiquer, voire pire. Cependant, rien n'était de trop pour ramener celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère, son mentor. Depuis sa disparition, Hermione était moins extravertis et moins insouciante qu'à l'accoutumé. Elle était en train de boire son chocolat chaud lorsque Tonks entra dans la cuisine. Celle-ci fut étonnée que sa nièce soit déjà debout mais se rappela rapidement de la date d'aujourd'hui. Elle fit un sourire crispé à Hermione et s'installa à table avec elle. Au bout de cinq minutes, Hermione ne tint plus et sauta dans les bras de la métamorphage tellement rapidement qu'elle fit tomber sa propre chaise. Dora avait arrêté de bouger lorsque les bras de la jeune femme s'étaient refermés autour d'elle. Elle savait très bien que c'était peut-être la dernière fois qu'elle tenait la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux dans ses bras. Elle savait parfaitement qu'Hermione prenait des risques considérables en ramenant Sirius à la vie. Et après ? Si cela tournait mal, comment voulait-elle qu'ils se relèvent sachant qu'elle avait donné sa vie pour reprendre les leurs ? Hein ? Comment ?

- Il y a surement un autre moyen ma chérie, un qui serait moins risquait que celui-ci.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est le seul et unique moyen Nymphadora.

- Bon dieu Hermione…

- Saches que si je ne reviens pas… Dora ne pleures pas tu sais que c'est un risque ! Je disais donc : saches que si je ne reviens pas, je t'aime vraiment très fort et pour moi, tu es la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu et tous les moments que l'on a passé ensemble était pour moi les meilleures…

- Oh Hermione moi aussi je t'aime si tu savais à quel point…

Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas c'était que James était derrière la porte et qu'il avait tout entendu et également tout compris. Il ne le permettrait pas. Pas une seconde fois, pas après l'avoir retrouvé au bout de dix-sept-ans. Non, il ne pouvait pas concevoir l'idée de perdre Hermione encore une fois. Elle s'était déjà sacrifié pour eux dans leur jeunesse et il ne l'a laisserai pas faire une deuxième fois. Mais comment l'arrêter ? Elle était si intelligente pour les tromper et tout le monde était si heureux de retrouver Sirius, lui le premier, que ce serait étrange qu'il débarque en plein milieu du salon en leur interdisant de faire le rituel pour le ramener. Et puis, Hermione voudrait des raisons et des explications, et il ne voulait pas se lancer dans un débat déjà perdu. Ou plutôt il ne pouvait pas…

Loin de se doutait que l'un des maraudeurs connaissait les risques du sort, les deux femmes reprirent leurs places respectives et attendirent le réveil des autres habitants de la maison. Cela ne tarda pas et toutes les personnes présentent descendirent dans la cuisine prendre leur petit déjeuner. Lorsque Remus arriva dans le cœur de la maison, il se dirigea automatiquement vers Hermione et l'embrassa sur le front en mettant sa main derrière sa nuque. Ces gestes d'affection n'étonnaient plus personnes et tout le monde avait bien compris l'attirance des deux personnes pour l'autre. Au début cela les avaient un peu choqué l'élan de tendresse dont Remus faisait preuve envers la jeune femme, mais au fil des jours, plus personnes ne faisait attention quand il lui prenait la main, lui caressait les cheveux ou encore, comme ce matin, lorsqu'il l'embrassé sur le front pour lui dire bonjour. Tous ces gestes étaient devenus banals pour le Terrier. Le lycanthrope s'installa à côté de la jeune femme et commença à manger en piquant la nourriture qu'il y avait dans l'assiette d'Hermione sous l'œil espiègle et joyeux de la concernée.

Au milieu de l'après-midi, il fut temps de partir. Ils prirent tout ce dont ils avaient besoin et partirent pour le département des mystères. Ils étaient dix à partir : Hermione, Remus, Dora, James, Lili, Harry, Ron, Charlie, Fred et Georges. Hermione avait demandé à Harry de prendre un ancien objet appartenant à Sirius et celui-ci avait choisi un vieux collier en cuir. C'était parfait. Ils ne leurs fallu pas plus de dix minutes pour tout mettre en place autour du voile. Hermione avait tracé un cercle très complexe au sol qui était fait de symboles étranges et d'une écriture inconnue aux personnes qui l'entouraient. Lorsque le dernier cercle fut tracé, le voile bougea légèrement et parcourra la salle d'un vent glacé. _Ça commence bien…_

Hermione pris l'objet qu'avait ramené Harry et lança dessus le sortilège de résurrection qu'elle avait employé des jours plus tôt pour ramener ses amis. Bien que cela puisse paraitre étrange, c'était ce sort en contact avec l'objet ayant appartenu au maraudeur qui, une fois passé le voile, allez ramener Sirius à la vie. _Pour de bon cette fois-ci… _Pendant tout le temps où la jeune femme préparait ce qu'il fallait pour le rituel, James ne l'a quitté pas des yeux une seule seconde. Il cherché le moindre indice pouvant affirmer que ce sort était dangereux pour la jeune femme et ainsi l'arrêté avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il savait qu'il pouvait dors et déjà contait sur la cousine de Sirius et il ne faudrait pas insister longtemps pour rallier son meilleur ami à leur cause. Ce dernier ferait tout pour garder la jeune femme en bonne santé, quitte à ne pas retrouver son maraudeur d'ami derrière le voile. James avait très bien compris que le lycanthrope se sentait toujours _coupable_ vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. _En fin de compte, il éprouvait une sorte d'amour coupable envers la victime qu'était la jeune Gryffondor… Devaient-ils aussi lui avouer ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là ? Etait-ce vraiment utile et essentiel ? _

- Bon j'ai terminé de finaliser les détails du rituel. Ecoutez bien. Lorsque le collier aura traversé le voile, je ne serais pas en mesure de vous dire ce qu'il se passera. Il peut très bien ne rien avoir comme il se peut que nous soyons pris dans une tempête… Et Harry arrête de faire cette tête d'enterrement à la fin ! c'est pénible ! Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que vous devez vous attendre à tout ! Ok ?

- Compris.

Ils se positionnèrent sur les cercles qu'avait tracés Hermione et celle-ci était devant le voile, au milieu de tous. Elle compta jusqu'à trois mentalement dans sa tête et jeta finalement le collier à travers ce si mystérieux voile. Tout le monde retint son souffle… mais rien ne vint ! Hermione ne savait pas quoi penser et était totalement perdue. Alors qu'elle allait s'approcher, une puissante vague d'énergie magique sortit du voila et la propulsa contre le mur du fond de la salle. Elle se cogna violemment avant de retombé au sol lourdement.

- HERMIONE !

Remus avait regardé la scène comme au ralenti : elle s'était approchée lentement et ensuite son corps avait été soulevé avec une telle puissance qu'il avait cru rêver. Mais quand il l'avait aperçu à moitié consciente il se rendit qu'il ne rêvait pas : il cauchemardait. Il aurait voulu courir vers elle mais il se rappelait des paroles de la jeune femme : il ne devait pas quitter le cercle tant que le rituel n'était pas terminé. Heureusement, la jeune fille se releva indemne mais tout de même un peu chancelante. Elle reprit vite son équilibre et s'avança de nouveau vers sa place, passant près de Remus au passage pour le rassurer sur son état. Au bout de dix minutes durant lesquelles notre Gryffondor avait reprit sa place, il y eut une immense lumière blanche et un corps tomba d'à travers le voile. Après cela, tout redevint normal : les lumières disparues, le vent également et le corps se mit à respirer. Les premiers à réagir furent Remus et James. Ils s'élancèrent vers le corps qu'il avait reconnu comme étant Sirius e le soulevèrent un peu pour lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que cela fonctionne et deux grands yeux noirs s'ouvrèrent sur un monde qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis deux ans déjà. Après un moment de stupéfaction, Sirius s'élança dans les bras de ses amis d'enfance, et tout trois rigolèrent et pleurèrent de joie et de bonheur. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Lili, Harry et les jumeaux de venir saluer le revenant. Remus était en cet instant l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Mais quelque chose clochait… " Il était là devant lui! Son meilleur ami était vivant grâce à Hermione alors pourquoi n'était-il pas heureux? Quel était ce sentiment sinistre au plus profond de lui? Il n'eut pas le loisir d'y réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il entendit Tonks criait et pleurer en rattrapant de justesse le corps d'Hermione aussi blanc que la neige et mou comme une poupée qu'on aurait désarticulée... Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la provenance de cette plainte déchirante voyant ainsi ce triste tableau.

- NON !

- HERMIONE !

Sirius et Remus se levèrent le plus rapidement qu'ils le purent et s'élancèrent vers les deux jeune femmes. Tonks ne savait plus quoi faire et sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadait eu fur et à mesure que celle de sa nièce diminuait. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du l'en empêcher mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Elle avait était égoïste et préféré retrouver son cousin. Ses larmes lui brouillaient la vue, mais elle pu très bien voir Sirius prendre délicatement Hermione de ses bras pour la caler confortablement dans les siens. Remus vérifiait, impuissant, la santé de la jeune femme qui se dégradait de minutes en minutes. Ils devaient la ramener au plus vite à Ste-Mangouste. C'était réellement une question de vie ou de mort. Mais Sirius ne voulait pas la lâcher et ne cessait de lui parler pour essayer de la ramener vers eux.

- Hermione… ma chérie je t'en pris, je t'en supplie ouvre les yeux ! Allez fait un effort ma puce ! Je t'en conjure princesse, ouvre les yeux…

- Hermione…

Alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, le collier que Sirius portait encore au cou, se détacha et tomba sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. Une lueur violette apparu alors et le corps d'Hermione sembla se réchauffer. Toute l'énergie contenu dans le collier repris possession dans le corps de la Gryffondor et celle-ci remua légèrement. Tout le monde attendait avec impatience qu'il se passe quelque chose, n'importe quoi mais il fallait les faire réagir. C'est alors que sous le regard ébahi de toutes les personnes autour d'elle, Hermione ouvrit doucement les yeux et les planta dans ceux de Sirius. Elle le regarda longuement pendant quelques minutes et finit par sourire les larmes aux yeux. Sirius ne comprenait plus rien… tout comme le reste des témoins !

- Hermione…comment tu ?

- Je commençais à croire que tu ne me rendrais pas mon énergie magique et que tu me laisserais mourir Patmol. Je pense que j'avais oublié de vous le dire mais… il fallait me donner le collier une fois qu'il était sortie du voile avec Sirius… je sais c'est bête… Vous me pardonnez ?

Il y eut un grand silence durant lequel tout le monde compris le sens de cette phrase et trois secondes plus tard on pu voir Nymphadora chatouillait Hermione en lui hurlant qu'elle était une idiote qui avait failli se laisser mourir. La jeune victime fut prise d'un four rire incontrôlable qui contamina vite le reste de l'assemblé présente au ministère. Après une bonne demi-heure durant lesquelles ils rangèrent quelques petites choses et se firent des embrassades, notre petite troupe repartie au terrier, Hermione dans les bras de Remus et entourée de Sirius et James qu'ils ne la lâchaient plus d'une semelle, sous les yeux rieurs et exaspéré des autres. Hermione était épuisée et ne tarda pas à tomber dans un sommeil réparateur bien mérité…

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans sa chambre et entendit des rires dans le salon. Elle enfila un peignoir et descendit avec hâte les escaliers pour se retrouver devant toute la famille Weasley, ses amis et surtout Sirius. Quand celui-ci la vit, il arrêta de parler, se dirigea rapidement vers elle et la pris dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer en la faisant rire aux éclats. La journée se passa un peu comme le jour où elle avait ramené tout le monde, ou presque de l'au-delà. Cela s'annonçait être une soirée joyeuse selon Hermione mais elle ne savait pas à quel point elle se trompait lourdement…

- Chérie ?

- Sirius ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tu veux bien nous suivre dans la bibliothèque ? nous devons te dire quelque chose de très important ma puce.

- D'accord.

Elle suivit donc Sirius, Remus, Tonks, James et Lili dans la bibliothèque. James ferma la porte à clé derrière lui et ils s'assirent tous sur un siège. La jeune femme commençait à paniquer lorsque Sirius pris la parole…

- Hermione. Nous devons t'avouer quelque chose tous les cinq. Surtout moi.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu ne t'appelle pas Hermione Granger mais Hermione Black et tu es ma petite sœur.

- Quoi ?

Hermione se figea suite à ses mots. Au début elle avait pensé à une blague mais quand elle avait vus leurs visages sérieux et tristes, elle avait perdu pied. Comment cela était-il possible enfin ? Malheureusement, elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises…

- Ce n'est pas tout. Tu es ma petite sœur mais ton âge réel n'est pas dix-sept ans. Tu aurais du avoir trente-cinq ans cette année Mione…

- Mais que racontes-tu ? Je ne comprends rien du tout à ce que tu me dis ! Et puis, si c'est vrai ce que tu dis, pourquoi je n'ai pas trente-cinq ans mais dix-sept ?

- Parce que je t'ai tué avant…

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Pas lui, non ce n'est pas possible…IL…

- Remus…

**Voila pour ce chapitre ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes de dernières minutes =S Alors dites moi ! A votre avis quel est ce si lourd secret ? Remus a-t-il vraiment tué sa protégée ? La foire aux propositions est ouverte ! A bientôt !**

**Pandore ! 3**


	6. Chap 5 : Le passé est parfois

Chapitre 5 : Le passé est parfois compliqué dans le présent…

_**Flash Back :**_

_Décembre 1977…_

Le parc de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige, et cela ne déplaisait pas aux quatre jeunes garçons qui s'étaient improvisés une bataille de boule de neige à six heure du matin alors que le soleil n'était pas totalement levé et que la lune se disputait le droit de rester plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumé. Bien évidemment, ces jeunes inconscients avaient des noms. Il s'agissait de James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrew. Mais vous serez sans doute d'accord avec moi pour que nous les nommions les Maraudeurs…

Il faisait certainement une température en dessous de zéro degré Celsius, mais ils ne s'en rendaient pas vraiment compte étant donné qu'ils couraient dans tous les sens et sautaient les uns sur les autres. Certains d'entre eux trichaient pour avoir plus chaud, ce qui était le cas de Sirius qui s'était transformé en chien et en échappant ainsi au rude froid de l'hiver. Malheureusement ou heureusement pour eux, une certaine jeune fille avait décidé elle aussi de se mêler à cette bataille improvisée. Elle avait ce don de se dissimuler derrière n'importe quoi, et à ce jour, encore personne ne l'avait repérer lors de ses « cachettes ». Elle non plus n'était pas n'importe qui puisqu'il s'agissait de la petite sœur du plus sexy des maraudeurs, c'est-à-dire Sirius Black, et bien qu'elle ne soit pas aussi connu que son grand frère, sa beauté et son intelligence cumulé faisait d'elle la fille la plus enviée et copiée de tout Poudlard. Cela déplaisait beaucoup à son ainé qui ne se gênait pas pour lancer des regards plus que noirs au moindre petit prétendant de sa petite sœur préférée. Et oui, malgré la popularité et l'argent, ce n'était pas facile d'être la petite sœur de Sirius Black. Mais entre nous, elle aimait bien que son frère et ses amis la protège ainsi. Surtout Remus. Car malgré les disputes, les désaccords et les crises de larmes, Hermione Black n'aurait échangé sa vie pour rien au monde. Elle fit de grands pas silencieux et atteignit l'arbre se situant juste derrière les maraudeurs. Personne ne l'avait remarqué. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sauter sur Sirius, Remus fut attiré vers la neige par un poids sur son dos et se retrouva la tête dans la neige sous les rires de ses amis. Mais CE rire, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaitre la personne qui produisait ce son si merveilleux pour lui.

- Hermione… Tu vas me le payer !

- Tiens c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'entendre une voix ? Mon merveilleux frère, l'entends-tu également ?

- Maintenant que tu le me dis ma chérie, il serait fort possible qu'elle soit parvenue à mes oreilles.

- C'est ça, continuez à rigoler de moi. n'empêche qu'un jour je vais vraiment m'énerver !

- Mon Remus, tu me dis la même chose à chaque fois mais tu n'auras jamais le courage de me faire le moindre mal. Et puis, penses-tu que Sirius te laisserait faire ?

- Tu la touche, j'te tue, ami ou pas.

- Te faire du mal jamais, mais ça je peux !

- Quoi ?

Avant qu'elle n'est pu se rendre compte de quoi que se soit, Hermione se retrouva dans la neige avec Remus au-dessus d'elle. Après quelques secondes d'ébahissement, elle fut prise d'un fou rire et vite suivie par ses camarades de jeux. Beaucoup de personnes ne comprenaient pas comment des individus si différents l'un de l'autre pouvaient être amis, voire meilleurs amis. En fait, ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas c'était comment deux grands personnages de la famille Black pouvaient être amis avec la famille Potter mais surtout, avec Remus Lupin le célèbre loup-garou de Poudlard. La très grande et illustre famille Black était d'ailleurs connue et reconnue pour sa grande lignée de sang pur et pour l'amour qu'elle porte à ce sang. Alors pourquoi être amis avec un traitre à son sang et un hybride ? Personne ne le savait. Le premier à avoir pris un autre chemin était bien évidemment Sirius. Il n'avait jamais aimé les manières très strictes et racistes des membres de sa famille et ne s'était jamais gené pour le montrer de manière très significative. Il avait d'ailleurs soutenu sa cousine Andromeda lorsqu'elle était partie avec ce moldu Ted Tonks, au grand dam de ses parents. Il s'était juré de suivre la voix de sa cousine et d'affirmer ses choix, quitte à être renié par ses ancêtres et la future génération. Et puis il a eu sa naissance : Hermione. Il n'avait que deux ans lors de sa venue au mode mais dès que ses yeux avaient croisés les siens, il avait juré à ce petit poupon d'être le meilleur grand frère au monde pour elle. Il avait tenu parole. Sirius ne la laissait jamais seule plus de quelques minutes et la protégeait de tous les malheurs du monde et surtout de leurs parents. Car oui, le plus grand danger pour Hermione était ses tuteurs. Sirius et Regulus avaient la chance d'être des garçons, de ce fait, leur avenir n'était pas tracé et ils n'étaient promis à un mariage dès leur naissance. Sa petite sœur n'eut malheureusement pas cette chance. Il était très compliqué d'être une jeune fille noble et surtout une Black. D'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, Hermione était promise à Rabastan Lestrange, le frère de Rodulphus. Jamais il ne la laisserait aux mains de cet immonde personnage et surtout dans la famille Lestrange aux côtés de leur horrible cousine Bellatrix. Alors il avait veillé sur elle, jour et nuit, et l'accompagnait dans tous ses déplacements. D'ailleurs, à chacune des soirées mondaines des plus grandes familles de sang-purs, il était toujours son cavalier et aucun autre garçon n'osait ne serait-ce que regarder la jeune femme sous peine d'être sévèrement puni par son cher grand frère. Lors de son entré à Poudlard, Sirius était plus stressé que la principale concerné. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille à Serpentard, pas son Hermione, sa petite sœur adorée. Le temps avait semblé plus long lorsqu'elle avait posé le choipeau magique sur la tête. Et puis au bout de quelques secondes qui semblèrent interminables, le choipeau s'écria… GRYFFONDOR ! Il y eut de diverses réactions : les Serpentards crièrent à la traitrise et les Gryffondors étaient fiers et heureux d'accueillir la petite sœur de Sirius Black parmi eux. Hermione avait courue dans les bras de son frère et celui-ci l'avait fait tourner dans les airs sous les rires de la jeune femme. Hermione savait pertinemment que dès demain, sa mère lui enverrait une lettre pour lui dire qu'elle était reniée de la famille Black, tout comme son grand frère deux ans auparavant. Elle avait directement était accepté au sein du groupe des maraudeurs et plus particulièrement par Remus. Ce dernier avait, au premier regard, craqué pour la petite brune. Ce n'était pas seulement lui d'ailleurs, mais également le loup en lui qui réclamait la jeune femme. Cela serait certainement compliqué avec le temps. Voila en gros comment ils étaient devenus amis. James, Remus et Peter avaient sympathisaient avec Sirius et ce dernier leur avait parlé de sa précieuse petite sœur, Hermione. Il leur en avait tellement parlé que, quand elle arriva, c'était comme si ils l'avaient toujours connue. Il est vrai aussi qu'un physique pareil ne se croise pas à chaque coin de rue et c'était le seul point qu'elle partageait volontiers avec sa famille : la beauté. Son visage était fin et pale, digne d'une aristocrate. Elle avait de grands yeux noirs parsemaient de paillettes d'or ce qui lui donnait un charme fou (« Sirius pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je regarde ta sœur dans les yeux ? » « Ta gueule James ! Va draguer Lili ! » ). Ses cheveux tombait en d'élégantes boucles d'un noir corbeau jusqu'au niveau de ses reins. Le contraste entre sa pâleur et ses cheveux d'ébène la rendait très mystérieuse, au grand dam de Sirius qui avait voulu qu'elle les coupe. En un mot, elle était magnifique.

Mais revenons à notre bataille de boules de neige. Sirius faisait équipe avec sa sœur et ils étaient contre les trois autres (bien que bizarrement Remus ne touche jamais Hermione…). Au bout d'une heure de jeu, les cinq amis étaient recouverts de neige et ressemblaient plus aux yétis qu'à des étudiants (d'ailleurs Hermione et James avaient fait peur à des premières années). L'heure du petit déjeuner arriva et ils partirent tout ensemble en direction de la grande salle. Pendant le trajet, Hermione avait sauté sur le dos de Sirius qui ne voulait désormais plus la laisser partir. Elle supplia Remus de l'aider mais il préféra jouer le jeu qu'elle avait entrepris précédemment.

- Remus ! je t'en prie aide moi !

- Tiens c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression d'entendre une voix ! Je dois surement rêver !

- Bien si tu le prends comme ça je ne te parle plus jusqu'au repas !

- Quelle punition sévère ! Surtout qu'on arrive dans deux minutes dans la grande salle…

- Garde tes réflexions pour toi mon p'tit loup adoré.

Ce surnom fit sourire les maraudeurs. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle et Sirius accepta enfin de lâcher sa petite sœur. Lili les rejoignit et s'installa à coté d'Hermione avec qui elle entreprit une discussion animée sur les joueurs de Quidditch sous l'œil attentif de Remus et James. Au bout d'une demi-heure, les hiboux apportèrent le courrier aux étudiants. Hermione habituée à ne rien recevoir ne remarqua pas tout de suite la chouette qui secouait frénétiquement ses ailes devant elle. Lorsqu'elle le remarqua son visage habituellement souriant devint froid et craintif et son teint livide. La lettre contenait le sceau de la famille Black ce qui voulait dire une mauvaise nouvelle en perspective. La salle devint soudainement silencieuse : tout le monde se demandait ce que pouvait bien contenir cette lettre. Hermione Black, et cela était bien connu, ne recevait jamais de lettres. Que ce soit pour les fêtes, son anniversaire, ses résultats, des nouvelles amicales,… Jamais ! Et cela semblait lui plaire étant donné l'expression qu'elle affichait en ce moment même. Sans hésitation, son frère vint se placer à ses côtés et son visage se ferma aussitôt qu'il vit le sceau des Black. La jeune femme se décida finalement à ouvrir cette lettre qui annonçait certainement une mauvaise nouvelle. Sirius posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour la soutenir dans cette tâche qui se voulait difficile. Les mains tremblantes de la jeune femme saisir la lettre et l'ouvrirent doucement. Ce qu'elle y lut la pétrifia d'effroi et d'angoisse. A la fin de la lettre, elle se retourna pour regarder son frère et trouver une solution dans son regard. Mais Sirius ne savait pas quoi faire. Lui-même était pétrifié d'effroi et ses mains se resserrent d'avantage sur les épaules de sa sœur. Leurs amis ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait mais Lili décida de prendre les choses en mains. Elle vola la lettre des mains de son amie qui ne réagit même pas à cette attaque, et commença la lecture de la lettre à voix haute pour que toutes les personnes présentes puissent l'entendre. De toute manière tout le monde aurait été au courant dans peu de temps…

_Hermione,_

_Tu dois certainement te demander en quel honneur je t'envoie cette lettre étant donné que tu n'en n'es pas digne, mais peut-être cette nouvelle te fera revenir vers ta famille au lieu de suivre ton bâtard de frère. Tu vas bientôt avoir seize ans, ce qui est l'âge d'une jeune fille pour se marier à un membre d'une famille aussi noble que la nôtre. En l'occurrence celle des Lestrange. Etant donné que ta chère cousine épouse Rodulphus tu épouseras dans peu de temps Rabastan qui est un charmant jeune homme. A la fin de cette année scolaire tu rentreras immédiatement au manoir et de ce fait tu n'iras pas chez les Potter avec ton frère. Enfin, saches que tu a énormément de chance d'obtenir un si bon époux malgré tes fréquentations très spéciales. Je veux en autre parlé de Lili Evans et Remus Lupin. Si tu veux un bon conseil ma fille, laisse tomber ces individus abjects et rejoint la noble et grande famille des Blacks. Ce n'est qu'en cet endroit que ton sang ne sera pas souillé._

_Je t'attendrais à la gare avec ton père._

_Ta mère._

La salle était devenue silencieuse et personne n'osait prendre la parole. Alors que tout se posait mille et une questions, Sirius bondit de sa chaise et se dirigea avec fureur vers son petit frère Regulus sous les cris d'Hermione qui le suppliait de revenir s'asseoir avec elle sans faire d'histoire. Celui-ci ne s'attendant à rien venant de son frère ne s'attendait pas un coup de poing de Sirius. Il ne l'avait pas venu venir mais le sentait maintenant. Les Serpentards se levèrent et brandirent leurs baguettes en même temps que les Gryffondors brandissaient leurs baguettes en direction des Serpentards. Seuls les deux frères et leur sœur ne pointait pas leur baguette vers quelqu'un. Regulus était franchement étonné de l'acte de son frère. Pas qu'ils ne se soient jamais frappés, loin de là. Non ce qu'il l'étonnait c'est que pour une fois il n'avait rien fait… Sirius quant à lui avait le visage déformé par la fureur et la colère, mais si on regardait de plus près, ses yeux renfermaient de la peur. La peur de voir sa petite sœur partir loin de lui pour toujours. Et ça, il était sur que c'était de la faute de son frère. Hermione, elle, ne savait pas quoi faire. D'un côté elle savait pertinemment que son frère Regulus était une personne sombre et énigmatique qui employait plus la magie noire que la magie blanche mais d'un autre côté, elle savait que son frère tenait à elle et que jamais il ne lui aurait fait ça. Certes il n'est pas aussi protecteur que Sirius, mais jamais il ne lui avait fait de mal, et lorsque Sirius partait à Poudlard et qu'elle se retrouvait seule, Regulus était toujours là pour elle, dans un quoi de la pièce à la surveiller pour intervenir au moindre problème. Alors non, elle ne croyait pas que se soit Regulus mais comment le faire comprendre à Sirius ? Elle avait voulue les rejoindre mais Remus s'était mis devant elle pour l'empêcher de passer et pour la protéger. Regulus se releva et fixa son frère d'un regard noir.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as frappé Sirius ?

- Je suis sure que c'est toi qui a parlé des fréquentions d'Hermione à père et mère ! Elle ne leur parle jamais et moi non plus, alors comment auraient-ils pu savoir qu'elle logeait chez les Potter pendant les vacances d'été ? Il n'y a que toi pour faire des choses si stupides !

- Crois ce qui te plait de croire Sirius mais je puis t'assurer que jamais je n'aurais fait ça. malgré ce que tu penses, je tiens à Hermione autant qu'à toi et je ne permettrais à personne de lui faire du mal ! Et surtout pas à père et mère !

- Ha Oui ? Alors comment ce fai…

- Sirius je t'en pris calme toi et arrête de soupçonner notre frère ainsi.

- Hermione…

- Sirius, je sais que tu ne porte pas Regulus dans ton cœur mais moi je lui fais confiance. Il ne m'a jamais fait le moindre mal et été toujours prévenant avec moi lorsque tu partais pendant l'année scolaire. Mais si vous voulez un coupable je suis sure que celui auquel je pense vous mettra de mon coté et que vous partagerait mon avis.

- De qui parles-tu petite sœur ?

- Vois-tu Regulus, à part toi il n'y a qu'une personne qui pourrait librement rapporter mes faits et gestes aux parents. Et comme par hasard je devrais me marier à Rabastan Lestrange. Qu'en penses-tu Bellatrix ?

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la jeune femme qui venait d'être nommée. Tout le monde connaissait Bellatrix Lestrange qui comparée à sa cousine n'était pas connue pour sa beauté et sa gentillesse mais sa cruauté et son adoration pour la magie noire. Elle avait un visage de bébé et avait de lourdes paupières au-dessus de deux yeux sombres et dénoués d'expression, à part peut-être celle de la folie. Ses longs cheveux noirs était broussailleux et aussi long que sa cousine, pourtant, elle n'égalait en rien sa beauté et son charisme. Contrairement à Sirius et Hermione, Bellatrix avait bercé dans un univers sombre et remplie de magie noir et elle avait aimée tout cela. Même enfant elle était une petite peste et déjà à cette époque elle faisait tout pour rendre la vie de sa cousine un véritable enfer. La plupart du temps, elle échouait car Sirius protégeait la jeune femme comme un chien protège un os. Il était intraitable et elle n'arrivait presque jamais à l'approcher. Mais quand il n'était pas là, la douce et tranquille petite vie de sa chère petite sœur pouvait se transformé en cauchemar avec l'intervention diabolique de Bellatrix. Combien de fois Sirius, et même Regulus, avait retrouvé sa sœur en pleur enfermé à double tours dans sa chambre. Et lorsqu'on lui demandait ce qu'il s'était passé un sol mot sortait de sa bouche : Bellatrix. Elles se détestaient mutuellement et ne se cachaient pas pour le montrer.

- Ma chère petite cousine est devenue très intelligente. Elle aurait du venir à Serpentard avec moi, nous nous serions bien amusées toutes les deux.

- Je pensais qu'avec le temps tu avais enfin grandi et que ce genre d'enfantillage ne faisait plus partie de tes habitudes. Je me suis trompée encore une fois, mais venant de toi ce n'est pas étonnant. Pourquoi Bellatrix ? Pourquoi as-tu été dire à mes parents que je logeais chez James ? Et pourquoi as-tu été dire à ma mère que je fréquentais Remus et Lili, tu savais pertinemment qu'elle en aurait fait une montagne de problèmes.

- Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Arrête donc de te mentir à toi-même, tu sais très bien que toi et Lupin faites plus que vous fréquenter. Penses-tu que je n'ai pas compris votre petit jeu amoureux ? Voyons ma chérie ce n'est pas un homme pour toi. Surtout avec cette condition de …

- Tais-toi !

- Aurais-je touché un point sensible chère cousine ?

Hermione fulminait sur place te Remus avait de plus en plus de mal à la retenir pour qu'elle ne saute pas à la gorge de cette fichue langue de vipère. Pourtant l'envie ne lui manquait pas non plus. Hermione se fichait pas mal que sa mère la ramène au manoir du moment que cela ne la concernait qu'elle et elle seule. Mais qu'elle s'en prenne à ses amis et en plus à Remus, ça, elle ne le permettrait jamais. Et quitte à en mourir, elle les protégerait jusqu'au bout et y verserais son sang si cela pouvait les aider. Maintenant que sa mère connaissait toute ses informations, elle ferait tout pour la récupérer à la gare, et même Sirius ne pourra rien faire contre la famille Black et Lestrange réunies. Le seul qui pourrait l'aider serait peut-être Dumbledore, et encore. En tout cas, tous ces évènements n'annonçaient rien de bon et Hermione sentait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de grave. Malheureusement elle ne savait pas quoi et ne pouvait donc pas le prévoir…

Les deux cousines se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant de longues minutes et ce fut finalement le directeur qui mit fin à cet échange quelque peu électrique et tendu. Sirius avait pris sa sœur dans ses bras et la bercé doucement en lui affirmant que tout irait très bien. Mais au fond de lui, il doutait de ses paroles. Il connaissait parfaitement sa famille pour savoir qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas de sitôt. Avant de s'en aller avec sa sœur serrée contre lui, il jeta un regard vers son frère. Celui-ci regardait Bellatrix avec des yeux emplis de haine et de colère. C'était donc vrai, son frère protégeait également Hermione. Tant mieux, il n'y avait rien de trop pour elle. Sirius remarque que Remus n'osait plus trop s'approcher de sa sœur. Il devait lui parler… La fin de l'année scolaire était dans cinq mois et ils n'avaient donc pas beaucoup de temps pour élaborer un plan qui protègerait Hermione de cette famille de malade… Il était vingt-deux heures lorsqu'Hermione s'endormie enfin sous le regard bien veillant de ses amis et de son frère. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il ne restait plus que Sirius et Remus devant la cheminé. Chacun se posait des questions mais n'y trouvaient jamais de réponses. La curiosité de Sirius reprit le dessus et cela malgré son manque de tact pour y aller en douceur.

- Tu es amoureux de ma sœur ?

- Pa…pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là mon ami ?

- Je t'en prie Remus, penses-tu que je n'ai pas remarqué les regards que tu lui lance dès qu'elle passe devant toi ou qu'elle discute avec nous ? penses-tu que je sois assez stupide pour ne pas voir que tu es raide dingue de ma sœur et cela depuis la première fois que ton regard à croisé le sien ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Mais surtout, et là je t'avouerais que je ne comprends pas, pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais dit à Hermione ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça changerait de toute manière que je lui dise ou non ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle Sirius. Je ne pourrais rien lui offrir. Et puis dois-je te rappeler ce que je suis vraiment une fois par mois ? Alors oui je l'aime. J'aime ta sœur plus que n'importe qui sur cette terre, mais si elle m'aime autant que je l'aime et qu'elle accepte d'être avec moi Sirius, je pourrais la blesser n'importe quand et ça c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie. La blesser ou pire…

- Tu sais très bien que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal. Tu dis que tu ne pourrais rien lui offrir, mais tu te trompe Remus. Tu as la plus belle chose dont Hermione pourrait Rêver. L'amour.

- Ça ne te fais rien que je sois amoureux de ta sœur ? D'habitude tu l'éloigne du moindre prétendant qui la regarderait de trop près, et là tu m'insiste carrément à lui déclarer mon amour. Je ne te comprends plus.

- Vois-tu Remus, j'ai confiance en toi et je sais très bien que tu ne feras jamais de mal à Hermione. La preuve : cela fait quatre que tu l'aimes et tu n'as jamais rien tenté envers elle. Tu tiens beaucoup trop à elle pour lui faire le moindre mal. Et puis de toute manière, tu n'aurais même pas le temps d'essayer que je t'aurais déjà étranglé.

- Tu es un véritable ami Sirius. Mais qu'allons nous faire pour aider Hermione afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas prendre par tes parents ? En plus avec ta cousine dans les pattes…

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça j'ai déjà trouvé. Tu sais que la maison des Potter est protégeait et que le gardien du secret n'est autre le père de James, de ce fait personne ne pourra savoir où elle se trouve. Nous ne changerons pas nos plans et Hermione ira chez les Potter avec moi. La seule différence c'est qu'elle partira un jour avant nous comme ça, le lendemain, ma mère et mon père attendront pour rien sur le quai de la gare King's Cross. Les parents de James sont au courant et viendront la chercher.

- Tu es un géni Sirius, on te l'a déjà dit ?

- Non mon ami, personne ne veut avouer que je suis l'homme le plus parfait que cette terre ait porté. Tous des jaloux !

- Mais bien sûre Sirius, tu as raison.

- D'ailleurs tu savais que…

Ce fut dans la joie et la bonne humeur qu'ils finirent cette conversation.

Les semaines et les mois passèrent et la fin de l'année arriva rapidement. Tout les Gryffondors surveillaient les moindre faits et gestes d'Hermione et étaient prêts à intervenir au moindre problème. Depuis la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Sirius, Remus s'était rapproché d'Hermione et ils entretenaient, depuis environ un mois, une relation amoureuse dont seuls James, Sirius et Lili étaient au courant. Ils ne l'avaient pas dit à Peter car depuis quelques temps maintenant il semblait étrange et Hermione l'avait vu parler avec sa cousine préférée. Elle en avait immédiatement fait part à ses amis et ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord de ne plus lui faire confiance. D'ailleurs, ils ne trainaient plus ensemble et Peter restait souvent avec Severus Rogue et Regulus Black. C'était aujourd'hui le jour du départ pour Hermione et à la fin du repas qu'ils étaient en train de partager elle partirait avec Sirius, James et Remus à la gare. Durant le repas, Hermione resta accroché au bras de Remus qui ne s'en plaignait absolument pas, bien au contraire. Sirius avait bien évidemment prévenu Remus que s'il faisait le moindre mal à Hermione il le paierait cher. Ce dernier avait rigolé et Hermione avait sauté dans les bras de Sirius en lui affirmant qu'il était le meilleur grand frère au monde. Cela l'avait fait sourire. Vingt-heure sonna et ils partirent tous en direction des dortoirs. Arrivés à destination, ils prirent les valises de la jeune femme et se dirigèrent vers la sortie en empruntant des passages secrets. Une fois dehors, ils prirent la direction de Pré gare était sinistre et inquiétant la nuit et quand il n'y avait personne à l'interieur. Remus resserra sa main autour de celle de sa petite amie et Hermione lui sourit. Au loin, James aperçut ses parents qui leurs faisaient des signes et ils se dirigèrent donc vers eux. Dans un coin sombre du quai, où personne ne pouvait le voir, Regulus les surveillaient, ou plutôt il surveillait sa petite sœur. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, pas maintenant qu'elle allait enfin être libre de l'emprise de leur parents. Tout à coup tout se passa rapidement. Alors qu'Hermione disait au revoir à Remus et qu'elle allait partir avec les parents de James, des dizaines de personnes transplannèrent autour d'eux et brandirent leurs baguettes. La mère de James voulu transplanner avec Hermione mais les intrus avaient pris le soin de poser un sort anti-transplannage autour de la gare ce qui empêcha son essai de partir. Personne ne compris ce qu'il se passa mais Hermione se retrouva à l'opposé de leur position, emprisonné dans les bras d'un individu contre lequel elle ne pouvait rien : Fenrir Greyback. Remus était pétrifié de peur et la vision d'Hermione si fragile dans les bras de son pire ennemi n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Sirius voulait foncer tête baissé pour récupérer sa petite sœur mais James l'en empêcha. S'il faisait ça, personne n'était sur de le retrouver dans un bon état. Une personne dans l'assemblé se mit à rire d'une manière démente et tout le monde la reconnu tout de suite : Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Ma petite cousine adorée pensait qu'elle aurait pu me passer sous le nez, à moi Bellatrix Lestrange. J'ai tout de suite compris votre plan de vouloir partir plutôt, mais que voulez vous les Gryffondors parlent tellement fort qu'il est très facile de les entendre. Comme tu peux le constater Hermione, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper des bras de cher Gryback. Un grand ami du maitre.

- Pourquoi me détestes-tu à ce point ? cela t'amuse de vouloir ruiner ma vie et celle de mes amis ? Tu n'es qu'un sale garce Bellatrix et je te jure que le jour de ta mort je viendrais cracher sur ta tombe.

- J'aime tellement quand tu parle ainsi. Voila enfin une phrase digne d'une Black. Malheureusement tu t'adresse à la mauvaise personne et tu mérites une petite punition ma chérie. ENDOLORIS !

- HERMIONE !

La jeune femme hurla comme jamais auparavant. La douleur était immense et travers ses yeux enbués de larmes, elle pu voir le sourire sadique de sa cousine et les regard inquiets de ses amis toujours prisonniers des mangemorts présents sur le quai.

- BELLATRIX ! arrête ça tout de suite ou je te jure sur ma vie que tu vas le regretter amèrement.

- Regulus ?

- Oui c'est bien moi. Laisse ma sœur partir tout de suite.

- Pourquoi je ferais ça. Personne ne m'y oblige et ta mère ne serait pas contente si je reviens vers elle sans rien.

- Tu l'auras voulue. EXPELIARMUS ! ENDOLORIS !

Cette fois-ci ce fut Bellatrix et Greyback qui reçurent le sort ce qui permis à Hermione de se libérer et de se réfugier dans les bras de Regulus qui referma son bras autour d'elle en le tenant fermement contre lui. Il avait eu peur lorsque Bellatrix avait lançait l'impardonnable sur sa petit sœur. La voir s'effondrait par terre en hurlant de douleur était insupportable pour lui et à ce qu'il avait pu voir, cela dérangeait également un certain loup-garou qui malgré sa position de faiblesse ne semblait avoir aucune hésitation quand il s'agissait de la défendre. _Elle sera bien mieux avec lui… _Regulus se dirigea vers les maraudeurs, avec Hermione qui était toujours dans ses bras et encore sous le choc du sort qu'elle venait de recevoir. Dès qu'elle aperçut Remus, elle quitta les bras protecteurs de son frère pour courir dans ceux de son amant. Ce dernier la réceptionna avec douceur et fermeté mélangés dans une seule étreinte.

- Tu vas bien ma chérie ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non ça va, je n'ai rien. Enfin, je n'ai plus rien maintenant.

- Tant mieux ma puce, tant mieux. Merci Regulus.

- C'est tout-à-fait normal. Personne ne touche à notre petite sœur. N'est-ce pas Sirius ?

- Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi. Tu vas bien Hermione, tu es certaine ?

- Oui Sirius je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas.

Alors qu'ils parlaient tranquillement, ils ne virent pas Bellatrix et toute sa troupe partir avec précipitation. Mais elle n'allait pas disparaitre sans la faire souffrir cette petite impertinente et ses amis moins que rien. Elle était amoureuse d'un loup-garou ? Quelle en assume donc les conséquences. Elle prit sa baguette été la pointa en direction de Remus. Il y a quelques temps, pendant ses vacances au manoir, elle avait trouvé un livre rempli de sortilèges de magie noire, et un en particulier avait retenu son attention. Ce sort permettait de transformer un loup-garou même lorsque la lune n'était pas pleine. Aujourd'hui était le bon jour… _Prépare-toi à souffrir petite Hermione…_

- N'allez pas penser que vous allez gagner cette bataille, pauvres fous.

- Lâche ta baguette Bellatrix ! Cela suffit maintenant. Ta haine pour Hermione ne justifiait en rien ton geste ignoble. Plus jamais tu ne la toucheras chère cousine.

- Mon cher Regulus, penses-tu qu'elle soit en sécurité simplement parce que tu l'as enlevé de mes griffes. Tu te trompes lourdement mon petit.

- Que veux-tu dire par-là ? Je suis en sécurité maintenant.

- En sécurité ? Laisses-moi rire. Sais-tu que les loups-garous ne sont pas dangereux uniquement lors des pleines lunes mais également lors d'un jour banal, tel que celui-ci par exemple. Tu as voulu aimé un loup, assume en les conséquences petite chienne ! _Revelatoram animelus !_

- REMUS !

Notre pauvre ami venait de recevoir le sort de Bellatrix de plein fouet et s'était écroulé en criant à en perdre la voix. Hermione était paniquée et criait son prénom sans cesse mais cela ne changeait rien à l'état de son petit-ami qui souffrait de mille morts. Les parents de James avaient essayés des formules et des sortilèges. En vain. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait et la panique les submergeait, même Regulus, qui pourtant n'était pas le plus fervent allié des maraudeurs. Les larmes d'Hermione ne cessaient de rouler sur ses joues et son impuissance l'énervé et la faisait se sentir misérable.

- Que lui as-tu fait ? Qu'a tu fais à Remus salle vipère ?

-Pas grand-chose. Je l'ai juste aidé à retrouver sa deuxième partie de lui. Il va se transformer petit à petit en loup-garou et accomplira lui-même la tâche qui le délivrera de ce sort.

- Qu'elle est elle cette fichue tâche ?

- Vois-tu ma chérie, le seul moyen de se libérer, est de faire disparaitre pour toujours et jamais la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde. En l'occurrence, toi !

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Moi j'ai compris…

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Hermione, pour que Remus redevienne humain, il doit te tuer.

Cette révélation les laissa tous estomaqués. Que faire ? Personne ne le savait et il été hors de question qu'elle meurt pour le soigner. La transformation de Remus se développait à une vitesse folle et dans moins de quelques secondes elle serait totalement achevée. James et Sirius se transformèrent en animagus et se préparèrent à lui sauter dessus. Quitte à le blesser, c'était mieux que de voir quelqu'un mourir ce soir. La priorité était de protéger Hermione et c'était Regulus qui s'en chargeait. Il l'emmena dans le fond de la gare malgré les protestations de cette dernière qui voulait rester à tout prix auprès de Remus, malgré le danger constant qu'elle courait. Remus était dans un état second. Il voyait de manière humaine mais c'était le loup qui dirigeait son corps. Il faisait tout pour ralentir la transformation car il le sentait et le savait : s'il se transformait Hermione allait mourir et ça c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Mais il n'était pas assez puissant pour résister au loup en lui qui ne demandait qu'à sortir et assouvir cette fureur et cette envie de sang. Il était l'heure que la bataille commence… Ce fut un combat rude et acharné. James attaqua en premier le loup enragé qui se dirigeait déjà vers une Hermione terrifiait devant cette apparence encore inconnue de l'homme qu'elle aime. Regulus faisait tout son possible pour la cacher aux yeux de cette créature sanguinaire, mais cela n'était pas facile. Tout était de la faut de Bellatrix et ses idées folles. Elle le regrettera amèrement, foi de Black elle ne l'emportera pas dans la tombe. Mais quand on y pense avec plus de réflexion, tout est entièrement de la faute de Greyback. S'il n'était pas aussi assoiffé de sang et de chair humaine, il n'aurait pas mordu tout les êtres humains qui passaient devant lui. De sa faut, Lupin et des dizaines d'autres se réveillent le lendemain de leur attaque ne se rendant compte que leur vie est désormais fichue. Et maintenant que Remus avait trouvé l'amour auprès de sa sœur, il se retrouvé obligé de la tuer pour retrouver forme humaine. Si l'injustice devait avoir un visage, celui de Fenrir Greyback serait parfait. Le loup propulsa sauvagement le cerf contre un mur et ce fut au tout du chien noir d'attaquer de toutes ses forces pour protéger sa petite sœur. Les Potter avaient été assommés par Bellatrix avant qu'elle ne parte pour de bon cette fois-ci, les laissant à la merci de la bête sauvage. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, le chien fut, comme son ami un peu plus tôt, envoyé valser contre un mur du quai de la gare King Cross. Hermione regardait avec fatalité Remus qui détruisait tout sur son passage sous le contrôle du loup. Elle savait avec pertinence que le seul moyen de le libérer et de protégeait ses amis était qu'elle meurt et c'est ce qu'elle allait faire. Il fallait tout d'abord qu'elle immobilise Regulus qui la protégeait de son propre corps.

- Je vous demande pardon, à tous.

- Qu'est-ce qu…

- STUPEFIX !

Son frère tomba raide comme un piquet sur le sol et seul ses yeux suppliaient encore Hermione de s'enfuir le plus loin possible. Mais une Black n'écoute personne à part son instinct. Elle savait d'avance que ce combat était celui du pot de terre contre le pot de fer, mais elle devait les sauver et faire taire la douleur de Remus. Le vent s'éleva et défit ses cheveux qui étaient alors encore soutenu dans un parfait chignon. Elle était en cet instant une parfaite représentation de la femme désespéré et prête à tout pour le bonheur de son entourage. Une femme martyre qui se dirigeait avec dignité vers sa dernière heure et qui offrait sa vie en cadeau à la mort tout en gardant la tête haute. Ses yeux d'ébène rencontrèrent les yeux jaunes du loup-garou. Ses pieds bougèrent d'eux même et elle se dirigea lentement, mais surement, vers une mort qui n'allait pas être douce, loin de là. Les personnes autour d'elles regardèrent la scène avec impuissance. Les Potter étaient à moitié conscients et leur baguettes étaient introuvables, Regulus était encore stupéfixié et James et Sirius n'avaient plus la force de ne serait-ce bouger la tête. La partie de conscience humaine qu'il restait au plus profond du loup voulait hurler à la jeune fille de s'enfuir, de jeter des sorts, de le tuer, qu'importe du moment qu'elle s'éloignait de lui et de cette bête féroce qui ne voulait rien d'autre que son sang. Mais la jeune femme ne reculait pas, au contraire, chaque pas la rapprochait vers une mort certaine. Et puis tout se passa comme au ralenti : le loup s'élança vers la jeune sorcière et avant que ses griffes et ses dent ne tranchaient et scarifié sa peau parfaite, la jeune femme lui murmura les mots qu'elle n'avait encore jamais osé lui dire et qu'elle ne lui dirait probablement plus jamais…

- Je t'aime Remus…

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle prononça avant de sombre dans un sommeil éternel et libérateur…

Lorsque Remus reprit pleinement possession de son esprit et de ses gestes, le corps sans vie d'Hermione gisait dans ses bras et son sang le recouvrait des pieds à la tête. Il hurla, pleura, demanda pardon… mais rien ne ramena son unique amour à la vie. Plus jamais il n'entendrait son rire, plus jamais il ne verra ses yeux rieurs et enfantins, plus jamais il ne pourra la tenir dans ses bras, plus jamais… Il l'avait tué mais malgré cela, il continuait de l'aimer. Oui c'est cela : il la aimé, l'aime et l'aimera jusqu'à son dernier souffle d'un amour coupable…

Sirius regardait le corps mort de sa toute petite sœur et resta pétrifié d'effroi. Les larmes coulaient d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues et il se sentait lasse telle une coquille vide. Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien, il devait la ramener… Oui la voila la solution. Le passé, sa naissance, sa famille, son entourage. Il suffisait de tout changer, de la mettre dans un monde où elle serait en sécurité, bien loin d'ici. Trop occupé à pleurer leur amie, personne ne fit attention à Sirius qui prit le collier autour de son coup et le tourna dix fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre…

Un… elle devait vivre, pour lui, pour eux, pour elle.

Deux…il suffisait simplement de changer quelques détails.

Trois…il pourrait dès lors revoir son si doux sourire.

Quatre… lui trouvait une famille bien meilleure que la leur.

Cinq… les Granger serait parfaits : moldus, aimants, protecteurs, tout ce qu'il lui faudrait.

Six…elle ne connaitra pas la souffrance et la douleur de la famille Black.

Sept… Remus sera surement désespéré et ne trouvera peut-être pas l'amour.

Huit… il la reverra mais dans très longtemps.

Neuf… la principale affaire était de la ramener.

Dix … Hermione devait tout simplement changer d'époque.

Le paysage autour de lui devint flou et au bout de quelques secondes il se retrouva dans une pièce bien connue de sa personne : sa chambre au manoir Black. Il entendit des cris dans la pièce d'à coté et décida d'y entrer. Là, dans son berceau aussi sombre que la pièce dans laquelle elle était, Hermione pleuré mais personne ne venait la consoler. Sirius, la prit délicatement dans ses bras et la petite fille arrêta de suite de pleurer. Elle était si belle, si vivante. Il la couvrit avec la couverture qui était posée dans son berceau et transplanna avec elle dans un endroit où elle serait en sécurité. Chez sa cousine Andromeda, du coté moldu de Londres. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le perron les lumières étaient allumés. Il décida de toquer et ce fut Ted, le mari de sa cousine, qui ouvrit la porte. Etonné de sa visite, il leur expliqua toute l'histoire sous le regard ahuri et fasciné d'Andromeda. Il lui expliqua également qu'il avait décidé de camoufler la réelle apparence d'Hermione et de la placer chez ce couple charmant de moldus qu'ils avaient rencontré le Noël passé et qui étaient des amis de la famille Tonks : les Granger. Ce plan était parfait et personne ne se douterait de la tournure des évènements.

Nymphadora allait s'endormir quand elle entendit de gros coups donner à la porte d'entrée. Après cela, elle entendit la voix des ses parents ainsi que celle de son cousin préféré Sirius Black. Curieuse, la petite fille décida de descendre pour savoir ce qu'il se passait en bas. Elle entendit des bribes de conversations mais rien de bien sérieux.

- Mais enfin Sirius, s'ils le découvrent nous seront tous en danger.

- Je le sais bien, mais comprends moi Andromeda, je ne pouvais pas la laisser entre leurs mains. Pas _elle_…

Tout en disant cela, il avait resserré l'étreinte sur le paquet qu'il tenait dans ses bras. C'est à ce moment là que la petite fille décida d'entrer dans le salon. Au même moment, le paquet se mit à pleurer : c'était donc un bébé ! De plus en plus impatiente de voir le sujet de conversations des adultes, Nymphadora décida de se montrer.

- Maman ? C'est qui le bébé dans les bras de Sirius ?

- Dora ? Que fais-tu la ma puce tu devrais dormir ?

- Mais j'ai entendu la voix de Sirius alors je voulais le voir.

Sirius sourit devant l'innocence de sa petite cousine. Elle était tellement adorable avec ses grands yeux et ses cheveux…bleus ? Pourtant ils étaient roses la semaine passée. Bref passons, il avait totalement oublié ce détail qu'était le petit monstre portant le nom de Dora. S'il _la _laissait ici, la petite allait vite comprendre et il ne fallait pas qu'elle aille le crier sur tous les toits. C'était un secret de famille ou du moins un secret entre la famille Tonk, lui et _sa princesse._ Il savait très bien que la petite, malgré son jeune âge, était très intelligente et que la laissé dans l'ignorance ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Il prit alors une décision que même lui, il y a de cela quelques temps, aurait trouvé stupide.

- Nymphadora approche.

Elle obéit et s'approcha de lui. Elle pu alors voir le bébé : c'était une petite fille. Elle avait peu de cheveux sur le crane et était toute petite. Ses grands yeux fixèrent Nymphadora et la petite fille en fut bouleversé. Ses yeux étaient splendides : noirs avec des paillettes d'or à l'intérieur. La plus jeune des Tonks approcha sa main et le bébé lui pris le doigt avec toute la force que son petit être pouvait lui fournir. Sirius regardait cette scène avec attendrissement. Les deux femmes les plus précieuses à ses yeux se tenaient devant lui et semblaient être prêtes à avoir une grande complicité. Il avait fait le bon choix. Les yeux remplis de malice et d'étoiles de Nymphadora se posèrent sur Sirius et elle posa la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis un petit bout de temps maintenant.

- Patmol, qui c'est la petite fille ?

- Elle s'appelle Hermione ma puce. Dis moi, ça te dirais de devenir sa marraine ?

- Pour de vrai ?

- Oui ma belle, pour de vrai.

- Chouette ! Maman, papa, vous avez entendu ? Je suis la marraine d'Hermione !

- Oui mon ange nous avons entendu. Sirius es-tu certain de ce que tu fais ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Andromeda, ça va aller.

Nymphadora n'avait jamais était aussi heureuse. Même quand elle avait reçu tout ces cadeaux à son anniversaire. Ils avaient continués de discuter pendant quelques temps jusqu'au moment où Sirius décida qu'ils étaient temps de mettre le plan en action. Il leur expliqua alors qu'il avait décidé de la confié à couple que James et Lili connaissait bien et qu'il lui lancerait un sort pour que personne ne la reconnaisse jusqu'à ce que la menace du mage noir est disparu pour de bon. Nymphadora se mit alors à pleurer. Elle ne voulait pas quitter Hermione, elle venait juste de l'avoir et on l'emmenait déjà très loin d'elle. Ce n'était pas juste. Sirius lui expliqua alors que le bébé était en danger à cause d'un méchant monsieur et qu'il fallait le protéger. La petite fille, malgré son immense chagrin, s'avoua finalement vaincu et promis à son cousin que jamais personne ne ferait du mal à sa nièce temps qu'elle serait sur cette terre. Sirius fut touché par les mots de la petite qui n'avait que six ans pourtant. Elle faisait preuve de beaucoup de maturité pour son âge. Après des dernières embrassades, il reprit Hermione dans ses bras et transplana vers la demeure des Granger…

Arrivé à destination, il posa Hermione devant la porte et avec sa baguette changea l'apparence de la petite et grave son prénom sur la couverture qui l'a recouvrait. _Hermione…_

_**Fin du Flash Back :**_

La bibliothèque du Terrier était silencieuse comme jamais auparavant. Hermione avait ses yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait versées durant toute l'histoire. Les autres n'en menait pas large et Nymphadora avait autant pleurer que sa nièce. Remus n'osait pas bouger et avait peur de regarder la femme qui l'aimait dans les yeux. C'était toujours très étrange pour lui de la retrouvé après dix-sept ans. C'était très durs.

- Donc mon apparence n'est pas la bonne. C'est ça Sirius ?

- Oui. Je pense que je peux lever le sort maintenant.

- Je pense également la même chose.

Le sort fut lever et Hermione Granger redevint la sublime Hermione Black qu'elle était il y a dix sept ans. Cette vision fit trembler les mains de Sirius et Remus resta subjugué par cette apparence.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu toujours pas répondu Remus ?

- De quoi parles-tu Mia ?

- Avant que je ne meure, je t'ai dit quelque chose. Réponds-moi…

- Hermione…

- Réponds-moi !

- Je t'aime…

Et contre toutes les attentes de Remus qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle l'ignore ou le déteste, ce ne fut pas la sensation de sa main qu'il reçut, mais bien deux lèvres chaudes qui se posaient sur les siennes…

Ils étaient enfin réunis…

**Voila pour ce chapitre ! Alors je m'excuse pour ce loooooooong retard mais entre les cours et mes petits problèmes de la vie courante je n'ai pas toujours le temps ! En tout cas merci pour toutes vos reviews cela me va droit au cœur ! 3 Je ne sais pas quand paraitra le prochain chapitre mais je fais au plus vite !**

**Bisous, je vous adore !**

**Pandore Malefoy.**


	7. Chap 6 : Souvenir

**Voila le sixième chapitre qui je l'avoue à été très long à arriver et je m'en excuse. Je n'avais plus trop le temps d'écrire et surtout, je ne savais plus ****QUOI ****écrire. Mais me revoilà et avec plein d'idée dans la tête et plus de temps ! J'ai décidé d'écrire des chapitres qui seront peut-être plus court que les précédent mais qui seront plus vite là ! Donc des nouveaux chapitres plus rapidement ! Ce chapitre n'est pas trop centré sur l'Hermione/Remus mais les prochains feront avancés l'histoire avec l'apparition de nouveaux personnages !**

**Alors merci à ceux qui sont encore là et désolé pour ceux qui ne reviendront pas ayant trop attendu…**

**Bisous et bonne lecture ! N'hésiter pas à laisser des commentaires (positif comme négatif !)**

**_Chapitre 6 : Souvenir..._**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure que Remus et Hermione étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Hermione se sentait bien en cet instant, sereine, apaisée, rassurée,… tous ses sentiments qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois que Remus était à proximité d'elle. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si cela était dut au fait que le sortilège de Sirius avait été révélé, mais depuis la nouvelle de sa réelle identité des flashs de son ancienne vie lui revenait en mémoire, comme si la fille qu'elle avait été autrefois faisait tout pour qu'elle se rappelle la manière dont elle vivait autrefois, au temps des maraudeurs. Cela aussi la faisait grandement rigoler : qui aurait pu imaginer qu'Hermione Granger, miss-je-sais-tout attitrée des Gryffondors était en réalité Hermione Black, petite sœur de Sirius Black et ancienne maraudeuse à ses temps perdus ? Certainement personne de ludique ! Malgré l'immense joie de redécouvrir tous ces visages qu'elle connaissait tant (sans vraiment les connaitre au final), une petite pointe d'inquiétude persistait au plus profond de ses entrailles. Ce sujet était encore et toujours son plus grand ami, j'ai nommé Harry Potter. La jeune femme savait pertinemment que le jeune homme rêvait de former une famille avec ses parents et Sirius mais elle, en faisait-elle partie ? Ou bien allait-il lui en vouloir de lui voler son parrain sous le nez et accessoirement le frère d'Hermione ? Peut-être était-elle égoiste de penser ainsi, mais dans sa tête et dans son cœur, il était très clair qu'elle avait plus besoin de Sirius qu'Harry avait besoin de lui. Lui avait ses parents, ses amis, ses alliés. Mais elle qu'avait-elle réellement ? Sirius bien sur, qui ne cessait de la couver du regard et de lui sourire bêtement comme un enfant devant son cadeau de Noel. Nymphadora, sa marraine, sa meilleure amie, sa confidente, la personne qu'elle savait toujours disponible en cas de besoin. Et puis il y avait Remus. Cet homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout et pour qui elle pourrait mourir, d'ailleurs elle l'avait déjà fait et ne regrettait pas son choix. Cet homme qu'elle avait vu si souvent dans les bras d'une autre et pour qui elle pleurait tous les soirs, seule dans sa chambre. Cet homme qui l'avait sauvait d'une mort certaine contre Greyback et les mangemorts. Cet homme qui s'est inquiété pendant des heures de son état de son santé. Cet homme qui l'aimait tout simplement et avec qui elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Alors oui, Hermione était heureuse mais également inquiète. Elle se rappelait très bien du jour où tout avait dérapé. Il faisait beau ce jour-là dans le jardin des Weasley. Harry, qui à l'époque n'avait pas compris l'attachement de Sirius à son égard et en était devenu jaloux tel qu'un enfant capricieux qui ne voulait pas partager son jouet de Noël, était devenu blessant et Sirius avait pris la défense de la jeune femme. Ce qu'Harry avait très mal pris à l'époque…

**FLASH BACK**

Le temps été doux et ensoleillé et une fine brise venait rafraichir les habitants du Terrier ainsi que tous ses invités. L'année scolaire venait de se terminer et la famille Weasley était au grand complet. Mais comme il n'y a jamais assez de monde dans cette maison, Molly Weasley avait décidé d'inviter tous les membres de L'ordre du Phoenix ainsi que les amis de ses enfants, c'est-à-dire, Luna, Harry, Neville et Hermione. Dès l'arrivé d'Harry, Sirius était descendu pour l'accueillir ainsi que Remus qui à cette époque était encore avec Nymphadora. Cela ne faisait vraiment pas longtemps que Sirius était revenu d'Azkaban et la moindre occasion de se retrouver était signe de joie chez les deux garnements. Ils pouvaient discuter durant des heures sans ressentir le besoin de s'arrêter, ils étaient très proche pour faire plus court. Seulement cette fois-ci, leur discussion allait devoir s'écourter car Hermione, pour une fois, avait reçu l'autorisation de venir loger tout le mois d'aout chez les Weasley. Cela allait certainement changer la donne du tout au tout… Tout le monde parlait et rigolait gaiement lorsque le bruit caractériel de la cheminé se fit entendre. Madame Weasley quitta avec précipitation ses invités et alla aider Hermione avec l'aide de ses jumeaux. Arriver près de la jeune femme, il y eut de grandes embrassades et les deux frères montèrent les valises de la jeune femme tandis que cette dernière se faisait littéralement tiré par madame Weasley dans le jardin du Terrier où tout le petit monde était réuni dans une ambiance bon enfant. Ginny sauta dans les bras de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur et l'emmena vers son frère et Harry qui parlaient gaiement Ron salua chaleureusement sa meilleure amie en la prenant dans ses bras et bien qu'Harry fasse la même chose, elle sentit qu'il n'y avait pas autant d'ardeur qu'avant. Dans la tête d'Harry tout se bousculait dans un horrible remue-méninge. D'un côté il s'en voulait d'être si froid et distant avec celle qu'il considérait comme sa petite sœur, mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait plus supportait que Sirius était plus attaché à elle qu'à lui. Après tout c'était lui son neveu et pas Hermione. Pour Sirius, Hermione n'était qu'une inconnue qu'il avait rencontrée lors de leur troisième année et c'est tout. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il lui accorde plus d'importance qu'à lui. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas trop bien pourquoi Dora s'obstinait à la protégeait comme une poupée de verre, mais alors si Sirius si mettait aussi, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps avant de réellement s'énerver. Hermione ne se formalisa pas outre mesure de l'attitude de son amie et partit dire bonjour aux autres personnes présentes sous l'œil jaloux d'Harry Potter. Elle couru dans les bras que Tonks lui tendait et elles tombèrent toutes les deux dans la pelouse sous les rires de l'assemblée. Un rire en particulier se détachait des autres. Un rire semblable à un aboiement de chien. _Sirius. _Il regardait cette scène avec malice et amusement. Quand Molly lui avait dit qu'Hermione venait passer les vacances ici, il avait été tellement heureux qu'il avait fait, sous les yeux ébahis de Molly, le ménage. Tout le monde en était resté bouche bée, à part peut être Tonks qui l'avait d'ailleurs aidé dans cette tâche compliquée. Bref, tout le monde était heureux de voir la jeune fille malgré les réticences de certain. Hermione releva la tête vers ce rire si réconfortant et son sourire s'agrandit davantage si cela était possible.

- Sirius !

- Salut princesse. Alors comme ça tu préfères les bras de Dora aux miens ?

- T'es bête Patmol !

La jeune femme sauta sur Sirius pour une étreinte chaleureuse venant de ce aimer tant la serre dans ses bras. Serrer cette petite sœur qu'il n'avait pas vu grandir dans cette époque. Durant ces années passées à Azkaban, outre le fait d'être accablé par la douleur d'avoir perdu ses meilleurs amis, il y avait également la peur et l'angoisse que les mangemorts (et surtout Bellatrix) ne retrouvent Hermione et qu'ils la fassent souffrir comme la dernière fois. Il avait alors espérait de toute ses forces que Tonks ou Remus retrouvent la trace d'Hermione et qu'ils la protégeraient de loin. Heureusement pour lui et pour sa petite sœur, jamais personne n'avait retrouvée sa trace à part Tonks. Mais cette dernière avait précieusement gardé le secret pour elle et n'en n'avait jamais parlé à qui que ce soit. Même pas à Remus. Elle avait attendu le retour de son cousin pour enfin avouer cet incroyable secret qu'elle avait gardé si longtemps en elle. Bref, il était en cet instant l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Etant comblé de ces retrouvailles, ils ne virent pas Harry les regarder avec colère et jalousie. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sirius était-il si joyeux à l'idée de la revoir ? Pourquoi quand la jeune femme était là, il ne voyait plus qu'elle et personne d'autre ? Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait se passer pour le reste de la journée : tout le monde allait se mettre à table pour manger le délicieux repas de madame Weasley dans la bonne humeur. Remus et Sirius se mettraient de part et d'autre d'Hermione et l'embêterait pendant tout le repas et la protégeraient contre les blagues des jumeaux. Pendant ce temps là Ginny essaierait de lui parler et il répondrait rageusement en regardant celle qui pensait être sa meilleure amie lui volait le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait du côté de son père. Seulement aujourd'hui, le jeune homme ne laisserait pas la journée se passer comme d'habitude. Il en avait plus qu'assez de cette situation et comptait bien que cela change…

Cela faisait quelques heures que toute la petite troupe était attablé dans le jardin des Weasley. Fred et Georges avait pris Hermione comme cible et ne cessait de l'embêter sous les yeux rieurs des autres. Tout semblait parfait mais c'était sans compter sur l'intervention du jeune Potter, jaloux à l'extrême.

- Dis-moi Hermione, tu ne devrais pas rentrer chez toi, chez tes parents ?

Tout le monde s'était tu et regardait bizarrement le jeune homme. Habituellement il suppliait la jeune femme de rester plus longtemps, pas de déguerpir ! Hermione non plus ne comprenait pas son ami. Elle voyait du coin de l'œil Sirius serrait son verre de plus en plus en fort et Remus fixait Harry avec un regard mêlant colère et incompréhension.

- Que veux-tu dire Harry. Je suis un peu chez moi ici non ?

- Non justement. Aux dernières nouvelles nous ne sommes pas ta famille et on ne me sera surement jamais, alors pourquoi tu n'irais pas rejoindre ta _**vraie**_famille.

- Pourquoi… tu…

- Tais-toi Harry !

Personne ne l'avait vu mais Sirius s'était levé d'un bond et avait sauté sur Harry. Leurs chaises étaient tombées par terre et l'air était devenu insoutenable en un instant. L'ancien prisonnier pris son neveu par le bras et le tira dans le salon pour avoir une grande conversation avec lui. Du côté du jardin, Hermione était restait sans voix face au comportement de ce garçon qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps. Remus essayait de la réconforter en lui assurant que le jeune homme ne pensait certainement pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire mais comment le croire ? Harry l'avait regardé avec tant d'ardeur, tant de violence dans le regard. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser…

- Hermione je suis sur que Sirius va le raisonner. Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle.

Du côté des deux garçons les répliques fusaient et Sirius se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas flanquer à Harry la gifle que James lui aurait certainement déjà mise. Si ses amis avaient été là il est certain qu'Harry n'aurait pas fait son malin. Peu de personnes le savaient mais, à l'époque, James et Hermione étaient inséparables, les meilleurs amis du monde. Ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble et de nombreuses punitions étaient tombés. Du moins pour James, étant donnée qu'il faisait tout pour qu'Hermione ne soit jamais punie. D'ailleurs, il protégeait Hermione autant, voire plus que Sirius. Alors il était certain que si James était vivant en cet instant, il aurait eu honte de son fils. Il aurait été triste et n'aurait pas réussi à regarder Hermione dans les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Harry ? Qu'est ce qui te prend bon sang !

- J'en ai plus qu'assez qu'elle soit le sujet principal de toutes vos conversations à toi et aux autres ! Hermione par-ci, Hermione par-là ! Tu n'as que ce prénom à la bouche Sirius ! Mais par Merlin, c'est quoi ton obsession pour cette fille ? Ok elle t'a sauvé d'une mort certaine et après ? C'est qu'une fille comme les autres ! ton neveu c'est moi pas elle ! Tu es mon parrain pas le sien ! Je suis le fils de Lili et James ! c'est donc à moi que tu dois porter le plus d'attention !

- Je vais te dire une chose mon garçon : en cet instant, tes parents seraient morts de honte de t'entendre dire des absurdités pareilles ! Tu n'es pas le centre du monde Harry, et Hermione fait autant partie de ma famille que toi ! Oui je tiens à Hermione et alors ? ce n'est pas ton problème ! tu n'as pas à te mêler de ça ! Tu veux quoi au final, qu'elle s'en aille c'est ça ?

- Absolument ! qu'elle dégage d'ici miss parfaite ! qu'elle part de ma vie et de la tienne, de toute manière on sera bien mieux sans elle ! Je la hais ! Je veux plus la voir !

C'est le bruit d'un verre s'éclatant contre le sol qui firent se rendre compte aux garçons que la jeune fille en question se trouvait sur le pas de la porte et qu'elle avait tout entendu de leur conversation. Elle pleurait à torrent et ses mains tremblaient. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus saccadée et son visage perdit toute trace de couleur. Elle était abasourdie, triste, humiliée, déçue. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Comment pouvait-il dire ça, lui qu'elle appelait tendrement grand frère ? Ils avaient partagés tellement de chose ensemble et il pensait ça d'elle ? Non c'était impossible, elle avait du mal entendre. Tout ça n'était qu'un horrible et douloureux cauchemar et elle allait certainement se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Mais alors pourquoi ça faisait si mal ? Quant à Harry, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il se rendait peu à peu compte des absurdités qu'il avait sorti. Mais par tous les saints pourquoi avait-il dit ça ! Il n'en pensait pas un traitre mot ! La jalousie et la colère lui avait fait dire des mots dépassant complètement sa pensée. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot et voulu s'excuser mais la jeune femme s'enfuie en courant dans sa chambre pour s'y enfermer à double tours et ne plus en sortir. Alors qu'il allait la suivre, le poing de son parrain dans la figure le fit tomber par terre dans un fracas assourdissant. Alertés par le bruit, les autres personnes présentes arrivèrent avec empressement pour découvrir une scène on ne peut plus inimaginable : Harry par terre avec Sirius, près à le retaper s'il le fallait, au-dessus de lui.

- Petit con ! comment as-tu pu dire des choses pareilles à propos d'Hermione ! De ta meilleure amie ! Que tu sois jaloux passe encore, mais que tu l'insulte et que tu dises que tu veux qu'elle dégage d'ici alors là je ne suis pas d'accord ! As-tu vu son visage quand tu as dit que tu la haïssais Harry ? Tu as vu les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues ! On avait l'impression qu'elle s'écroulerait à tout instant ! Je te jure Harry que si elle déprime à cause de toi, tu vas t'en mordre les doigts mon garçon !

- Je ne voulais pas Sirius…

- Et ben c'est trop tard ! Le mal est déjà fait et pas qu'un peu !

De son côté Hermione ne savait plus quoi penser. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'Harry avait dit sur elle, elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'il pensait : il croyait qu'elle lui volait Sirius, son parrain et qu'en plus, elle monopolisait Remus. Il est vrai de dire que les deux hommes protégeaient beaucoup Hermione et quand on leur demandait pourquoi, ils répondaient toujours la même chose : _« Hermione est plus fragile que vous le pensez. Les garçons peuvent se défendre et se débrouillaient tout seul, mais Hermione, on ne voudrait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose… »._ Alors qu'elle continuait de pleurer, elle entendit quelqu'un cogner contre sa porte. Elle ne répondit pas, mais à travers ses larmes, elle reconnue tout de même la voix de Nymphadora. Cette dernière s'inquiétait de l'état de sa nièce étant donné la violente dispute qui venait d'avoir lieu entre son cousin et Harry. Il est rare qu'Hermione pleure pour un rien, donc, elle était certaine que la jeune femme devait se sentir perdue et déboussolée. Tonks insista pendant plusieurs minutes et décida d'abandonner en entendant que les pleurs d'Hermione devenaient de plus en plus forts. Elle redescendit au salon et tomba nez à nez avec un Harry gêné et inquiet. La métamorphage voulu l'incendier sur place, mais quand elle vit le regard d'Harry elle ne put s'y résoudre et lui dit simplement qu'il fallait la laisser se reposer.

Petit à petit, une idée vint germer dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Elle devait partir d'ici. Oui c'est cela, elle ferait ses bagages et au moment ou personne ne s'en doutera elle partira du Terrier. Il y avait un bois autour de la maison, elle n'avait jamais su à quoi il menait, mais il devait certainement la faire atterrir sur un chemin et elle n'aurait donc plus qu'à le suivre pour retrouver la civilisation. Elle se leva précipitamment, pris une plume et un parchemin et commença à rédiger un petit mot à l'attention des personnes qui lui étaient chères.

_Chers amis,_

_Je m'excuse partir si prestement du Terrier mais je me rends compte que je n'y ai pas ma place._

_Je te demande pardon Harry si tu as cru un seul instant que je voulais te voler Sirius :_

_C'est juste que je le considère comme le grand frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Etant fils unique tu devrais au moins comprendre ça…_

_A toi aussi je m'excuse Sirius, de gâcher l'un de tes premiers repas en homme libre. Je te remercie de m'avoir défendu_

_Contre ton propre neveu, moi qui ne suis qu'une inconnue à tes yeux…_

_Je ne sais pas qui lira cette lettre mais si c'est toi Dora, je te demande pardon de ne pas t'avoir parlé de mon départ,_

_Mais je suis certaine que t'en parler m'en aurait dissuadé étant donné que tu connais mon point faible, et que tu n'en es même pas jalouse._

_Quant à toi Remus, on se verra certainement à la gare King Cross : j'ai appris que c'était toi cette année qui devait nous y conduire. Je te dirais au revoir là-bas,_

_Mais je peux d'or et déjà te dire que tu vas me manquer…_

_Merci monsieur et madame Weasley de m'avoir accueilli chez vous et je m'excuse des soucis que je vous cause._

_Ginny, Ron, Fred, Georges, Charlie, Bill, Fleur et tous les autres, je vous embrasse de toutes mes forces._

_Et toi encore plus Harry…_

_Je vous aime très fort_

_Hermione_

Après avoir fini cette lettre émouvante, elle prit sa baguette et rangea ses affaires dans sa valise. Elle déposa la lettre sur son lit, en évidence pour que quelqu'un la trouve et ne s'inquiète pas de ne pas la trouver, bien qu'elle savait avec certitude que tous les membres de l'Ordre allait la chercher, certains plus que d'autres. Tout cela lui prit trois bonnes heures et quand elle eut fini, il était déjà dix-neuf heures passé. Elle vérifia une dernière fois tout était en ordre et se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Elle fit rétrécir ses affaires et les mis dans sa poche. Une fois cela fait, elle enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre pour sauter et se retrouver dans le jardin du Terrier. Prenant garde à ce que personne ne la voit, elle couru le plus vite qu'elle le put vers la forêt et s'y enfonça sans savoir qu'elle allait s'y perdre.

Ce fut Harry qui trouva la lettre d'Hermione et c'est à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte de quelle manière odieuse il l'avait traité. Il s'insulta de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible et descendit avec hâte dans la cuisine pour annoncer ce qu'il venait de trouver. Lorsqu'ils entendirent la lettre d'Hermione et qu'ils comprirent avec inquiétude que la jeune femme était partie, un vent de panique submergea le Terrier. Molly leur expliqua que si personne n'allait dans la forêt, ou du moins presque jamais, c'est parce qu'il était quasi impossible de retrouver son chemin dans les bois. Tout était sombre, lugubre, et les racines des arbres rendait les randonnées très dangereuses. Charlie s'était gravement blessé étant petit… En entendant cela, Harry cru devenir fou : c'était de sa faute si Hermione allait revenir blessée, voire pire… Non ! Jamais il n'arrivera quelque chose à Hermione tant qu'il serait là pour la protéger !

- Je vais la chercher ! de toute manière tout ce qui arrive en ce moment est de ma faute alors parlez autant que vous voulez mais moi je ne vais pas rester la sans rien faire !

- Harry attend ! Je sais que tu veux aller la chercher et moi aussi j'en ai envie au point d'en crever mais on ne sait même pas dans quelle direction elle est partie !

- Heu… Remus…je pense que je sais où elle pourrait être…

- Charlie ? que veux-tu dire par là ?

- Ben en fait l'année passée, vous vous rappelez qu'Hermione est arrivée plus tôt que prévu ? Et ben comme elle s'ennuyait je lui ai proposé d'aller se promener. Au fur et à mesure qu'on marchait, on s'est retrouvé devant la forêt et Hermione m'a demandé ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Je lui ai alors parlé de la cabane que moi et Bill avions construite quand nous étions petits et aussi de mes nombreuses blessures… Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me demande de lui montrer. J'ai parfois tendance à oublier que cette fille est plus têtue qu'un hippogriffe…

- Très bien, je ne te félicite pas de lui avoir montré ça mais au moins maintenant on sait où elle pourrait être. Harry, toi et Charlie allait partir vers cette cabane, quant à moi et Remus on va patrouiller la forêt, on ne sait jamais.

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?

- Si tu la retrouve, dis lui que je suis désolé et que je ne pensais pas ce que je disais.

- T'inquiète Harry, je suis sure qu'elle le sait déjà.

Chacun partit de son côté en espérant retrouver la jeune femme au plus vite. Sirius se transforma en chien et avec Remus ils parcoururent la forêt de fond en comble. Malheureusement, ils ne trouvèrent aucune trace et retournèrent bredouillent au Terrier, plus inquiets que jamais. De leur côté, Harry et Charlie venait juste d'arriver devant la fameuse cabane. Bien que certainement belle et colorée dans le passé, elle n'était plus qu'aujourd'hui l'ombre d'elle-même et ressemblait étrangement à une maison hantée. En plus de la noirceur de la nuit, la pluie commençait à tomber sur la Grande-Bretagne et le sol de la forêt se transformait en boue. _Pourvue qu'elle soit là, Merlin qu'elle soit là en bonne santé… _Ils allaient monter à l'échelle lorsque Charlie vit quelque chose brillait par terre. Il interpella Harry et ce dernier fut pris de panique quand il comprit de quoi il s'agissait : la broche d'Hermione. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, c'était lui et Ron qui lui avait offert pour son anniversaire. Mais ce n'était pas uniquement le fait de voir cette broche mais plutôt le fait qu'il y ait du sang sur le bijou. Il s'imaginait déjà le pire.

- HERMIONE ! Réponds-moi ! Hermione !

- Harry calme toi ! si ça se trouve ce n'est rien de grave ! Montons dans la cabane ok ?

- Oui !

Les deux jeunes amis montèrent dans ladite cabane et ce qu'ils virent les rassurèrent et les inquiétèrent également : dans un coin de la pièce se trouvait Hermione, recroquevillée et tremblant de froid. Le survivant se précipita vers elle et mis sa cape sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sursauta au contact de son ami mais se calma rapidement quand elle comprit de qui il s'agissait. En fait, la jeune sorcière s'était vite perdue aux milieux de tous ces arbres qui se ressemblaient tous. Elle avait alors essayait de revenir sur ses pas mais au plus la nuit avançait au moins elle voyait à travers l'obscurité et s'était perdue pour de bon. Au bord de la panique elle s'était souvenue du chemin qu'elle avait emprunté avec Charlie pour aller jusqu'à la cabane et s'était mise en route. Mais la malchance fit qu'elle tomba dans une sorte de fossé qui l'avait blessé à l'épaule : des épines, provenant des arbres alentours, lui avaient transpercé la peau et en ressortant elle s'était accroché sur les branches assez aiguisées, raison pour laquelle elle perdit sa broche. Quant à Harry il était soulagé de savoir que sa meilleure amie n'avait que des égratignures et donc rien de sérieux. Il serra la jeune femme de toutes ses forces lorsqu'elle sauta dans ses bras en pleur. Bon dieu qu'ils avaient eu peur, autant l'un que l'autre. Harry s'excusa pour tout ce qu'il avait dit et affirma qu'il n'en pensait pas un traitre mot. Elle lui répondit qu'elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même et lui assura qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Charlie vérifia que la jeune fille n'avait pas de plus graves blessures et, avec Harry, l'aida à se relever. Bien qu'en bonne santé, Hermione était épuisé et le soulagement lui avait fait perdre le peu d'adrénaline qui lui restait encore dans les veines. Les garçons l'aidèrent à descendre et ensemble, ils retournèrent vers le fois arrivée, Hermione partit des bras d'Harry pour se dirigeait vers ceux, grands ouverts, de Sirius. Il la serra fort contre lui et sécha ses dernière larme en affirmant qu'elle était « une idiote qui à sa place ici comme tout le monde ». Il lui demanda des dizaines de fois si elle allait bien et une fois rassuré il la lâcha pour qu'elle aille serrer les autres dans ses bras et surtout Remus.

- J'ai eu si peur. Ne me refait plus jamais ça Hermione. D'accord ?

- Je te le promets Remus, Je le ferais plus !

- Tu devrais allait te coucher ma belle, tu as l'air épuisée.

- Tu as raison, j'y vais.

Ce fut Harry qui la borda ce soir-là en lui demandant pardon des dizaines de fois. Il soigna ses égratignures et l'aida à se coucher dans son lit. La dernière image dont elle se rappele avant de s'être endormi, c'est le visage rassuré et aimant de Harry, ainsi que ceux de Sirius et Remus, encore sur le pas de la porte…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- A quoi penses-tu ma chérie ?

- A la dernière dispute que j'avais eu avec Harry. Celle où je m'étais enfui du Terrier.

- Je m'en souviens ! Tu nous avais fait une de ces frayeurs ce jour-là !

- J'espère juste que ça ne va pas recommencer Remus… Je ne veux pas qu'Harry m'en veuille encore une fois.

- Nous allons savoir ça tout de suite !

- Sirius ?

- Viens petite sœur. Allons annoncer cette bonne nouvelle.

Le fait qu'il l'appelle « petite sœur » faisait ressentir de la joie à l'état pur dans le cœur d'Hermione. Elle avait tant rêvé d'avoir un grand frère, mais avoir Sirius Black comme grand frère c'était plus qu'un rêve. Pendant qu'elle descendait main dans la main avec Remus, Hermione entendit les rires et la bonne ambiance qu'il régnait dans le salon. Une fois arrivé, Sirius demanda une minute de silence et leur expliqua toute la situation depuis le départ : leurs années à Poudlard, l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, la vengeance de Bellatrix, la mort d'Hermione, les granger, le retour de Sirius… A la fin de son récit, les personnes présentes étaient stupéfaites, d'autres pleuraient, certaines souriaient. Bref personne n'était indifférent à cette fabuleuse histoire. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait que déjà Harry la prenait dans les bras en riant comme un fou.

- Harry ? Mais que t'arrive t-il ?

- Mais te rend tu compte Hermione que je t'ai fait une crise jalousie pendant des mois parce que je trouvais Sirius trop près de toi alors que tu étais sa sœur ? C'est toi qui aurait du me faire la tête et m'insulter de tous les noms possibles.

- Maintenant que j'y pense… Mouais ! C'est vrai ! Par contre j'ai encore quelque chose à vous dire. Voilà, en fait après tout ce qu'on a traversait, parce qu'il faut dire ce n'était pas facile, et puis avec Dora et tout, enfin c'était impossible et…

- Hermione et moi sommes de nouveau ensemble, pour mon grand plaisir.

- Oui voila c'est ça.

Il y eut un grand silence après cette annonce. Silence qui prit fin avec le cri de victoire de Ginny sautant dans les bras d'Hermione en lui disant qu'elle allait enfin arrêter de la saouler avec « son Remus » faisant rire toute l'assemblé et rougir Hermione Black…

**(Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander mais j'aimerais beaucoup vos impressions alors : REVIEW PLEASE !)**

**Pandore.**


	8. Chap 7 : Surprises

_**Voila le nouveau chapitre !**_

_Pour répondre à __**Myth444**__ : Sirius à utilisé un retourneur de temps et il est parti retrouvé Hermione quand elle n'était qu'un tout petit bébé. Ensuite, il est revenu dans son époque et à confié Hermione aux Granger sans que personne ne le sache. Ca va mieux comme ça ? :D_

_Pour les autres, j'espère que vous êtes nombreux à lire !_

_A très vite !_

_Pandore._

Chapitre 7 : Surprises…

La nuit commençait à tomber sur le Terrier mais personne ne se sentait d'humeur à aller dormir. Entre les retrouvailles d'Hermione et Sirius, la résurrection des « morts » et la chute de Voldemort, il y avait trop de joie dans cette maison pour qu'on réussisse à s'endormie. Molly Weasley regardait tout ce petit monde attablé chez elle avec émotion. Elle était heureuse que cette guerre soit enfin terminée pour de bons. Elle avait cru devenir folle quand, de ses propres yeux, elle avait vu son fils, mort, le regard sans vie. Et puis Hermione était arrivée tel un ange tombé du ciel et avait lancé cette incroyable formule… Bien sur qu'elle savait, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, qu'Hermione était la jeune femme la plus intelligente de sa génération, mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'en plus d'être incroyablement futée elle était également capable de ramener des gens à la vie. Elle était tellement soulagée de voir Fred ouvrir les yeux. Et puis, maintenant que leur relation était découverte, elle se doutait que Charlie aurait été dévasté par la perte de Tonks. De toute manière, dès la minute où les personnes qu'ils aimaient avaient rouvert les yeux, les « vivants » avaient juraient de protéger Hermione quoi qu'il leur en couterait. Personne ne se souciant des pensées de Molly, tout ce beau petit monde continuait de parler et rire dans la bonne humeur. Tonks était en train de blaguer avec les jumeaux sous les yeux exaspérés de son nouveau compagnon qui se demandait dans quoi il s'était embarqué, Ron faisait une partie d'échec sorcier avec James pendant que Lili parlait chiffon avec Ginny qui, elle en était sûre, serait bientôt sa belle-fille. Un peu à l'écart de toute cette agitation, quatre personnes restaient dans le silence. Elles étaient autour de la cheminée, elles ne parlaient pas. Il s'agissait de Remus, Sirius, Hermione et Harry. La jeune femme avait quitté les bras de son amant pour se plonger dans ceux de son meilleur ami. Ce dernier la tenait fermement contre lui, donnant l'impression de ne pas vouloir la lâcher. Bien qu'il ne le dise jamais à voix haute, il avait peur de perdre la jeune femme avec qui il avait partagé tellement de chose. Pendant qu'elle était dans ces bras, il la détailla avidement, chose qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de faire correctement : ses cheveux étaient noirs comme l'ébène, héritage des Black, et ses formes étaient devenues bien plus féminine qu'auparavant. Son visage était plus fin et raffiné et un grain de beauté était venu se placer juste au dessus de sa lèvre du côté gauche. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point elle et Sirius étaient semblable, dignes de frères jumeaux. Il comprenait tout à fait la peur de Sirius. Après tout, comment dormir sur ses deux oreilles lorsque votre petite sœur, magnifique soit-dit en passant, est lâchée dans Poudlard, rendez-vous des ados aux hormones trop développées pour une jeune femme comme Hermione. Alors oui, Potter comprenait les sentiments que devait avoir Sirius. Et que dire de Remus. Il devait être tétanisé. Le jeune homme admirait le courage du loup-garou pour avoir attendu si longtemps après son amour perdu sans jamais perdre espoir. Harry jouait distraitement avec les cheveux soyeux d'Hermione quand il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était endormie. C'est en levant le regard qu'il remarqua que tout le monde était parti se coucher et que seuls eux quatre restaient encore dans le salon du Terrier.

- Sirius ?

- Hmm ?

- Maintenant que tu es de retour et étant donné que sera rapidement innocenté du crime que tu n'as pas commis, je suppose que tu vas garder ta petite sœur avec toi au Square Grimmaurd. Je me trompe ?

- Non tu as raison. Je suis son tuteur légal à présent et je t'avoue que j'aimerais rattraper le temps perdu. Et puis elle est en sécurité chez moi car bien qu'elle soit finie, la guerre à tout de même laissé des traces dans le comportement des gens. Et étant donné que seule ma sœur connait le sort de résurrection, on ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait arriver. Mais il pourrait y avoir une autre alternative.

- Comment ça ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que la jeune femme que tu tiens dans tes bras est la compagne actuelle de notre cher Moony national ! Alors, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta part ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense Patmol. Elle vient à peine de me revenir et je ne vais certainement pas l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit. De plus, comme tu viens de le dire il y a à peine trente secondes, ta maison est bien plus sécuritaire que la mienne malgré toutes les protections que j'ai mise dessus.

- Où habites-tu Remus ?

- Vois-tu Harry, je vis dans la maison que mes parents m'ont léguée en plein milieu de la campagne anglaise, près d'un petit bois ou nous jouions étant gamins. Elle n'est pas vraiment doté de barrières très puissantes étant donnée que personne n'a jamais su où elle se trouvait. Même Dora ne connait pas cette maison, pour te dire.

- Tu m'y emmèneras un jour Remus ?

Hermione qui venait de se réveiller s'était sentie obligée de poser cette question. Lui faisait-il assez confiance pour lui montrer sa maison ?

- Bien sur mon ange. Je t'y emmène quand tu veux.

- Pas maintenant alors. Je suis fatigué. Mais au fait, pourquoi tant de protections sur la maison Sirius ?

- Vois-tu ma chérie, bien que la plupart soit en train de pourrir à Azkaban, certains mangemorts sont toujours en liberté et pas les moins dangereux. Nott, Lestrange et notre cinglé de cousine, Zabinni, Crabbe, Rosier et les Malefoy bien que je doute que ces derniers tentent quoi que se soit.

- N'oublie pas Greyback Patmol. Mais celui-là il peut toujours rêver pour approcher ma copine.

- Vous êtes chou tous les deux.

- Et moi alors ?

- Toi aussi tu es chou Harry mais pour l'instant, la seule protection que tu m'offres sont tes bras alors permet moi de douter de leur efficacité !

- Traitresse !

Ils explosèrent de rire et décidèrent qu'il était largement le temps d'aller se coucher. Hermione et Remus montèrent les escaliers bras dessus bras dessous tandis que les deux autres garçons les suivaient. Lupin embrassa Hermione pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et Harry la pris dans ses bras. Alors qu'il ne restait qu'elle et son frère, Hermione se retourna avant que celui-ci ne rentre dans sa chambre.

- Sirius ?

- Oui princesse ?

- Est-ce que je peux dormir avec toi ?

- Enfin ! Je me demandais quand tu allais poser la question. Viens là gros bébé !

Elle sauta dans les bras de Sirius et ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la chambre du maraudeur. La jeune femme se glissa sous les draps frais et avant de s'endormir, elle sentit Sirius l'embrassé sur le front avant de la prendre dans ses bras. La dernière fois qu'il s'était endormi ainsi était le jour des quinze ans d'Hermione. Lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, et bien qu'elle soit sa petite sœur, peu de filles dans son dortoir lui parlaient car elles étaient toutes jalouse de la proximité que la jeune femme avait avec les maraudeurs. Le jour de son anniversaire, James, Remus et lui-même lui avaient fait un énorme cadeau : lors de l'heure du courrier, un énorme bouquet de fleur était apparu, soutenu par trois hiboux. Emerveillée, elle avait sauté dans les bras de ses amis et avait fait quelque chose qu'elle pensait naturelle, mais qui était incroyable aux yeux des autres. Elle embrassa Sirius sur la bouche. Bien sur, il n'y avait aucune relation ambigüe entre le frère et la sœur, mais depuis tout petit, ils avaient pris l'habitude de s'embrasser pour se dire merci, pour se dire je t'aime. Ce n'était que lèvres contre lèvre, mais les autres filles du château ne le comprenaient pas comme ça. Même James et Remus n'étaient plus étonnés de ces marques d'affections. Bref, le soir les filles de son dortoir l'avaient rejeté en étant méchantes et vulgaire et Sirius l'avait retrouvé en pleur dans la salle commune. Ils avaient alors fini par dormie ensemble, dans le dortoir des garçons. C'était il y a si longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, tout le petit monde se retrouvé dans la cuisine pour manger leur petit-déjeuner. Remus s'amusait à piquer tous les aliments dans l'assiette de sa compagne sous les yeux rieurs des autres et exaspérés d'Hermione. Il avait été décidé d'un commun accord qu'aujourd'hui, tout le monde irait au Square pour nettoyer cette vieille bâtisse et refaire à neuf la chambre d'Hermione. Etant donné qu'elle avait disparue de la famille lorsqu'elle était toute petite, elle n'avait pas de chambre à proprement parlé. C'est au moment où Hermione mis une claque sur l'arrière de la tête de Remus, qui avait une fois de plus volé des pancakes, qu'ils décidèrent de tous partir pour la maison des Black. Personne n'y était revenu depuis plus de six mois et le manque de ménage se faisait ressentir grandement. Des toiles d'araignées recouvraient les murs pour le plus grand malheur de Ronald qui se cachait derrière Harry de peur de revoir surgir Aragog. (« Ron, Aragog est morte » « Harry ! Peut-être qu'elle a ressuscité ! » « Désespérant ! »). Les murs étaient sales et on ne voyait même plus la couleur du carrelage. Madame Weasley était épouvanté devant un tel capharnaüm et ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait vivre dans un tel désordre. Harry, Ron et Hermione furent placer au lavage de la cuisine et ce n'était pas une mince affaire. L'évier, où était empilé un nombre incroyable d'assiette, était rouillé et fuyait de part et d'autre. Des résidus suspects (certainement des restes de nourritures) étaient collés sur la table et sur le sol. Ils prirent chacun un balai et une éponge et commencèrent à frotter énergiquement le sol et les murs. Harry se demandait comment son parrain avait pu vivre si longtemps dans une telle demeure : bizarre, sombre, dangereuse, mystérieuse,…

La fin de la journée arriva rapidement au grand soulagement des « sorciers » de maison ! Sirius avait retrouvé un vieux pendentif dans la chambre de Regulus où, à l'intérieur, une photo de lui, son frère et leur petite sœur leur faisait signe en souriant. Il le donna à Hermione qui le remercia les yeux humides d'émotion et de joie. Ils allaient tous partir lorsqu'Hermione fur attiré par un livre bien particulier. Il était vert bouteille et sortait plus que les autres de la bibliothèque. Elle s'avança vers celui-ci et le pris en main. Au bout de quelques secondes elle poussa un cri étouffé et laissa tomber le livre à terre. Alertés par le bruit, les membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent rapidement près d'elle. Remus s'avança vers Hermione qui tremblait désormais comme une feuille. Il la prit dans ses bras pendant que Sirius ramassait le livre qui trainé sur le sol du Square. Il comprit alors ce qui avait effrayé la jeune femme : sur la première page du livre était écrit des mots peu rassurants…

_Je t'ai retrouvé alors je ne vais plus te lâcher chère cousine._

_Prépare toi à voir tes amis souffrir mais surtout,_

_Prépares toi à mourir._

_Bellatrix_

Hermione avait peur, oui, mais pas pour elle. Non, elle craignait vraiment pour la vie de son entourage, de sa famille. La guerre venait à peine de se terminer qu'elle devait déjà faire face à d'autres menaces et pas n'importe lesquelles étant donné qu'elles provenaient de la plus folle des mangemort, Bellatrix Lestrange accessoirement sa cousine à elle et Sirius. Remus lui assura dans l'oreille que personne ne lui ferait de mal tant qu'il serait là pour la protéger et Sirius pris la décision d'augmenter la force des barrières magique entourant la maison. En effet, malgré les précautions prises par le passé, son hystérique de cousine avait réussi à rentrer. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Tout le monde repartit pour le Terrier en oubliant cet incident et les filles décidèrent de préparer le repas. Les garçons pendant ce temps-là, partirent faire une partie de Quidditch dans le jardin. Au bout d'une heure de jeu, ils furent appelés pour manger. Les femmes avaient préparé un merveilleux rôti et d'autre mets tout aussi succulents les uns que les autres. Se rappelant que Remus piquait tout dans son assiette, Hermione partit s'asseoir à côté de Nymphadora. Les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient considérablement rapprochées depuis que la vérité avait éclatée au grand jour et Hermione allait même être la demoiselle d'Honneur de Dora à son mariage. Le bonheur parfait. Le loup-garou affirma que c'était un vrai supplice de devoir manger à côté de Maugrey et non à côté de sa bien aimée mais le regard noir d'Hermione lui fit perdre tout espoir de pouvoir se mettre à côté d'elle ce soir. Après le repas, tous les habitants partirent s'installer dans le salon et Remus pu enfin profiter d'Hermione. James et Sirius discutaient des animagus sous l'œil rieur des autres. James affirmait que son cerf était bien plus beau qu'un pauvre chien noir, et Patmol affirmait que son chien était très impressionnant lorsqu'il se mettait en colère. Ce fut finalement Harry qui mit fin à cette conversation.

- Ce n'est ton animagus papa, ni le tien Sirius qui est le plus beau.

- Et peut-on savoir monsieur Potter qui à un animagus bien plus beau que le notre. Toi peut-être ?

- Mon cher Sirius, j'avoue que mon lion est majestueux avec se grande crinière et également le cheval de Ronald vu sa taille. Mais quelqu'un en à un encore plus beau…

- Et en quoi cette mystérieuse personne se transforme t- elle ?

- En tigre blanc. Et je vous jure que c'est sacrément flippant quand elle montre les crocs.

- Elle ?

La dernière des Black commença à s'agiter dans les bras de son compagnon et cachait son visage dans le torse de son amant. Elle savait très bien qu'Harry parlait d'elle et il était vrai qu'elle était très fière de son animal. Elle voulait, au départ, devenir un loup. C'était un peu sa manière de se rapprocher de Remus inconsciemment. Mais lorsque son corps avait commencé à muté en un majestueux et incroyable tigre blanc, elle en était resté scotchée. Remus sentit Hermione s'agitait contre son torse. « _Oh je vois… » _Un sourire naquit naturellement sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il serrait sa compagne plus fort contre lui.

- Non sérieusement Harry ! Qui est-ce ?

- Tu la connais très bien papa. Vous êtes amis tous les deux.

- Amis ? Dora c'est toi ?

- Bien sur que non ! Je n'ai même pas d'animagus moi !

- C'est vrai j'avais oublié !

- Si cela peut t'aider elle est la Gryffondor préférée de Victor Krum !

- Quoi ? mais la seule fille que Victor est regardé c'est…

- HERMIONE !

Tous les regards s'étaient retournés vers elle sous le rire de Remus qui jouait avec ses cheveux. Tout le monde était sidéré.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Sirius ! Ce n'est qu'un animagus ! Je ne vais pas mourir !

- Mais je ne te parle pas de ça jeune file !

- Hein ? mais de quoi alors ?

- Que voulais dire Harry par « elle est la Gryffondor préféré de Victor Krum » ?

- Tu ne le savais pas Patmol ? Ta sœur est allée au bal des quatrièmes années avec le célèbre attrapeur de Bulgarie ! Et d'après Ron c'était chaud !

- Lili !

- Quoi c'est ce que Ginny m'a racontait !

- Il ne sait jamais rien passé entre Victor et moi. nous étions de grands amis c'est tout. Pas de quoi en faire un drame.

- Remus, dis lui quelque chose ! c'est ta copine après tout !

- Ce qu'elle faisait avant ne me regarde pas Sirius. Moi-même suis-je allé avec Tonks alors…

- Tu vois cher grand frère, lui au moins n'est pas un idiot qui…

Ce fut des coups frappés à la porte qui les arrêtèrent dans cette conversation mouvementée. Hermione se leva des genoux de Remus et tout deux partirent ouvrir la porte. La jeune se précipita et lorsque qu'elle eut ouvert la porte, c'est un homme qui lui tomba dessus. D'abord surpris les autres vinrent aider la jeune femme à se lever et lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle découvrit la personne qui était tombée dans ses bras : ensanglanté, les habits déchirés et le teint blafard, il n'était pourtant pas dur de le reconnaitre. Elle s'agenouilla en vitesse près de lui et pris la main du jeune homme. Cela eut pour effet de réveillé l'inconnu blessé qui regarda la jeune femme avec tendresse et désespoir.

- Hermione, aide-moi je t'en prie.

- Je suis là Drago…

_To be continued…_


	9. Chap 8 : Une amitié retrouvée

**Nofal, Myth444, Audrey et Tous les autres****… MERCI DE SUIVRE CETTE FIC ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir !**

**Audrey ****: pour répondre à ta question voila comment je l'explique : comme tu as dut le comprendre, Hermione à également vécu en 1977 avec les maraudeurs. Donc, j'ai imaginé que tous les souvenirs de cette personne, étaient parvenus dans la mémoire d'Hermione (même si la Hermione de notre temps n'en à plus conscience !). De plus, Sirius, Remus et tous les autres l'ont connu, donc on ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle n'a pas existé. Pour faire plus simple, c'est un peu comme si elle avait était amnésique toutes ces années et que tout à coup, tout lui revenait ! Mais bon, n'oublions pas que la magie les entourent ! =D**

**Chapitre 8 : une amitié retrouvée.**

Après quelques instants d'ébahissement et de stupéfaction au sein du Terrier, Sirius et James aidèrent Hermione à placer Drago Malfoy (car c'était bien lui) sur le canapé du salon. Mais comment était-il arrivé ici celui-là ? Et puis aux dernières nouvelles, ce garçon n'était pas un grand ami des Gryffondors. Hermione ne semblait pas se soucier des questionnements de ses amis et de sa famille. Tout ce qui lui importait en ce moment était le fait que Drago Malfoy était gravement blessé. Tout à coup, elle sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et commença à fouiller le torse de Malfoy, comme si elle cherchait un objet particulier. _Faites qu'il ne l'ait pas perdu, faites qu'il ne l'ait pas… dieu merci. _La jeune femme prit entre ses doigts un fin collier en or que l'on pouvait ouvrir pour observer une petite photographie. Sur cette dernière apparaissait un Drago Malfoy plus beau que jamais, digne de l'illustre famille des Malfoy-Black. A ses côtés se trouvaient toute sa petite bande d'amis, c'est-à-dire Blaise, Pansy, Théodore et Millicent. Mais ce qui choqua les phœnix, et surtout Remus, c'est la fille qui se trouvait dans les bras du blond. C'était Hermione. Une Hermione souriante et dont les yeux brillaient de joie et de malice. Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle, la princesse des Gryffondors, en compagnie des pires Serpentards de tout Poudlard ? Et en plus de cela, les amis de Malfoy semblaient heureux que la jeune femme soit avec eux. Pansy faisait des oreilles de lapin à Hermione avec la complicité de Millicent et les deux garçons essayaient tant bien que mal à entourer les hanches d'Hermione mais le regard noir de Drago les en dissuadait. Ils avaient réellement l'air heureux. Oui c'était premier mot qui parvenait à votre bouche lorsque vous voyiez cette photo.

Une fois rassuré sur l'emplacement du pendentif, Hermione retira la chemise de son ami et retint un cri d'angoisse devant la plaie béante qui s'étendait du nombril eu bas du ventre du Serpentard. Ce fut la vue de cette blessure qui réveilla les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce qui n'avaient pas encore prononcer un seul mot depuis l'arrivée plutôt fracassante du plus jeune des Malfoy. Ginny partit chercher des serviettes propres et de l'eau pour nettoyer le sang sécher et Tonks s'installa à coté d'Hermione et commença à lancer des sorts de guérisons. Aussi orgueilleux et prétentieux soit-il, il restait son cousin et celui de Sirius et la famille reste la famille. De plus, Hermione semblait lui faire confiance alors pourquoi pas elle ? Ginny revint rapidement et Hermione la remercia chaudement. Ce fut Harry qui posa la première question et il n'était certainement pas le seul à y penser.

- Hermione, je t'adore et je te fais confiance mais… Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là celui-là ? Je dois te rappeler qui est cette fouine rebondissante qui nous à mener la vie dure pendant sept ans ?

- Non merci, je ne suis pas amnésique ni folle Harry. Ecoutez, je vous promets de tout vous raconter mais pour l'instant la vie de Drago est plus importante d'accord ?

- Chérie, je veux bien comprendre qu'il est ton ami vue la photo qu'il porte sur lui mais il reste un partisan de Voldemort et on ne peut pas le laisser en liberté.

- Sirius, Voldemort n'est plus et Drago n'a jamais partagé les idéaux de ce fou. Et puis si je ne m'abuse, il fait partie de notre famille non ? Raison de plus pour l'aider.

- Tu sais que tu m'énerve à avoir réponse à tout Mione ?

- D'après ce qu'on dit je ressemble à mon frère.

- Sorcière.

- Merci du compliment grand frère !

- Hermione…

Cette voix fit sursauter les habitants et retourner prestement notre jeune Gryffondor. Drago Malfoy, en cet instant, ne faisait plus peur du tout et même un enfant aurait put lui faire du mal vu l'état dans lequel il était aujourd'hui. Hermione avait du mal à retenir ses larmes devant cet ami si spécial mais en même temps si précieux pour elle. Ils avaient dut cacher leur amitié aux yeux de tous, hormis Blaise, Théodore, Millicent et Pansy qui avaient étaient incroyablement gentils avec elle dès le premier jour où Drago leur avait présenté Hermione. Ça avait été si compliqué… La main du blond chercha celle de la jeune femme et leurs regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Malgré ses gaves blessures apparentes, le jeune homme emblait soulagé. Elle était là, devant lui et en un seul morceaux, mais surtout vivante. Il avait eu tellement peur pour elle lorsqu'il avait appris cette histoire de famille des plus étranges. Il se redressa sur le canapé avec l'aide d'Hermione et la remercia d'un sourire tendre. Il remercia également les deux jeunes femmes qui l'avaient aidé à le soigner. Ces dernières fut surprises de ces remerciements pour le moins inattendu venant de lui.

- Hermione…Dis-moi que tu vas bien ma belle ?

- Je vais très bien mais ça ne semble pas être ton cas. Que c'est-il passé Drago ? et où sont les autres ? Ne me dit pas que…

- Calme-toi, ils vont bien. Ils ont eu la chance de pouvoir s'enfuir juste à temps. On devait te protéger Hermione, on le devait…

- De quoi parles-tu, je ne comprends pas ce que tu raconte ?

- Je sais tout : ta réelle identité, le lien du sang qu'il y a désormais entre nous. Je sais que tu es Hermione Black et malheureusement je ne suis pas le seul.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Malfoy ? et pourquoi vous protégez Hermione ?

- Tiens Potter, ta douce voix m'avait tellement manqué. Crois le ou non mais je tiens à Hermione autant qu'à temps, si ce n'est plus. Et ce que j'essaye de vous dire c'est que désormais, tous les mangemorts encore en service connaissent l'existence d'Hermione Black grâce à notre chère Bellatrix Lestrange. Je ne sais pas comment elle l'a appris mais le sais et c'est là qu'est tout le problème.

- Mais pourquoi es-tu dans cet état Malfoy ?

- J'y viens Weasmoche !

- Drago !

- Désolé Mione-chérie, mais c'est une habitude. Comme je disais, Weasmo…Weasley, lorsque j'ai appris la vérité sur Hermione j'étais d'abord surpris mais la raison à vite pris le dessus et nous avons décidé d'un commun accord de la protéger.

- Qui est ce « nous » ?

- Moi, Blaise, Théodore, Pansy et Millicent ! Maintenant vous voulez bien arrêter de m'interrompre parce que sinon on sera encore là demain ! Merci ! donc, une fois cette nouvelle apprise, ma tante à fouiner comme elle le fait si bien et à finit par découvrir notre très étroite amitié avec Hermione. Blaise s'en voulait car si Bellatrix à découvert notre secret c'est parce que Blaise avait laissé une photo de lui et toi sur sa table de nuit. Depuis, il pense que tout ce qui arrive est de sa faute. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Mione, Millicent l'a assez tapé pour lui faire comprendre que personne ne lui en voulait de ça et depuis il n'en parle plus. Mais tu le connais aussi bien que moi et tu seras d'accord pour dire qu'il doit certainement y penser intérieurement. Mais qui ne serait-pas tenter d'avoir ta petite bouille toute mignonne près de lui avant de s'endormir ?

- Dray !

- Aïe ! Mais me tape pas c'est la vérité ! Bref, elle voulait en savoir plus sur toi, tes faiblesses, tes habitudes, tout ce qui pourrait lui permettre de l'attraper en fait. Tu te doutes bien que nous avons rien dit et elle s'est énervée. Elle a voulu capturer les autres mais ils ont eu le temps de s'enfuir après que je leur ai dit. Malheureusement cette cinglée a réussi à m'avoir et je te laisse deviner la suite de l'histoire qui s'est déroulé dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy. A un moment, je me suis souvenu du collier que tu m'avais offert et c'est là que j'ai trouvé la solution pour m'enfuir. Si je n'y pensais plus c'est parce que j'y avais jeté un sort d'invisibilité, comme sur toutes les choses qui pouvaient avoir un lien avec d'ailleurs. Bref, je me souvenais que tu m'avais offert ce collier en me disant qu'il pouvait m'emmener là où je voulais du moment que j'y penser très fort. Je ne savais pas où je voulais aller mais une chose était sur : je voulais être là où tu étais et rien d'autre. Je voulais voir de mes propres yeux que tu allais bien. Et c'est chose faite maintenant. Je sui tellement soulagé que tu n'ais rien Hermione.

- Et moi je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie ainsi que les autres.

- Viens-là toi.

Drago pris la jeune femme dans ses bras et respira ce parfum qui lui avait tant manqué depuis tout ce temps. Inconsciemment, la jeune femme avait pris une place si importante dans on existence qu'il n'imaginait même plus sa vie sans lui. Au début, ses amis avaient crus qu'il était amoureux de la jeune femme et lorsqu'ils lui avaient demandé si oui ou non c'était vrai, il avait explosé de rire sous les regards ahuris de ces derniers. C'était certain qu'il était proche d'elle, mais au point d'être amoureux, absolument pas ! Il l'a considéré plutôt comme une petite sœur sur qu'il devait protéger contre les autres.

Du coté de Remus, celui-ci ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil le rapprochement entre sa jeune compagne et ce petit Drago Malfoy, tout droit sorti d'on ne sait où. Il venait à peine de la retrouver alors il n'allait certainement pas la laissé partir une seconde fois. Jamais. Il n'était pas le seul à être réticent à ce soudain rapprochement entre les deux jeunes personnes. Sirius gardait constamment un œil protecteur sur sa petite sœur tout comme James, harry et Ron semblaient prêt à pour sauter à tout moment sur notre cher blondinet et les jumeaux Weasley semblait préparer un mauvais coup contre ce nouvel habitant pour le moins étrange et non-attendu. Seules les femmes trouvaient la vison du petit couple charmant et émouvant.

- Quel charmant petit couple !

- La ferme Tonks !

Remus n'avait pas pu retenir cette phrase et ce fut à ce moment qu'Hermione se détacha des bras de Drago. Elle remarqua alors les regards orageux de ses amis mais surtout le regard remplit de colère, et en même temps de peur, de Remus. Elle se leva lentement sous les mécontentements de son ami et partit se réfugier dans les bras de son amant. Celui-ci se calma instantanément au contact de la jeune femme et plaça automatiquement ses mains sur ses hanches. Il sentait son souffle dans son cou et il avait posé son menton sur le haut de la tête de la Gryffondor. Hermione savait comment calmer Remus et n'hésitait pas à s'en servir. Bizarrement, les garçons avaient retrouvé leurs regards sympathiques et maintenant, c'était Drago qui regardait ce couple qui lui paraissait vraiment atypique. Il remarque le regard sournois de Potter qui semblait vouloir lui dire « _Et ouais Malfoy, elle est déjà prise. Dommage hein ?_ ». Le jeune homme lui répondit avec son légendaire sourire en quoi ce qui ne déstabilisa pas pour autant notre élu.

- Remus ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- Excuse-toi auprès de Nymphadora.

- Mais enfin…Bon d'accord ! Tonks je suis sincèrement désolé, je n'aurais pas du te parler ainsi.

- J'accepte tes excuses mon petit loup ! Et puis, tu as le droit d'être jaloux de mon beau cousin.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux. N'importe quoi !

- Ah bon ? Tu ne vois donc aucun inconvénient à me partager avec un autre ?

- Quel autre ? De quoi tu parle ? Tu n'es …

Calme-toi Mon chéri ! ce n'était qu'une blague ! Tu verrais ta tête, c'est à mourir de rire !

- Hahaha ! Très drôle Mione. mais c'est vrai que je n'aime pas te voir dans les bras d'un autre homme surtout quand celui-ci à tout âge et qu'il a un physique des plus avantageux. Et lui n'as pas de problème de fourrure.

- Arrête avec ça Remus ! Et puis Drago n'est pas mon genre d'homme ! je n'aime pas les blonds, je préfère les bruns avec de magnifiques yeux couleurs miel. J'aime les hommes qui piquent de la nourriture dans mon assiette et qui me font rire dès qu'ils voient que je suis ailleurs. J'aime les hommes qui m'appellent mon ange et qui s'entendent super bien avec mon grand frère adoré ! Mais par-dessus tout j'aime les hommes qui attendent plus de vingt ans la femme qu'ils aiment sans jamais l'oublier.

- C'est étrange j'ai l'impression de connaitre un homme qui à fait ça mais bon il faut le comprendre, la femme en question était parfaite et incroyablement belle !

- Je t'aime Remus

- Pas autant que moi « mon ange ».

- Bon Remus je te rappelle que tu es en train de draguer ma petite sœur et sous mes yeux alors, ok je t'adore, mais je ne crois pas que te voir mettre ta langue dans la bouche de ma sœur soit un spectacle agréable à voir pour mon faible esprit.

- Rabat-joie.

Cette phrase n'avait été qu'un murmure car les lèvres de Remus ne quittaient tout de même pas celle d'Hermione. Sirius faisait semblant de vomir et les garçons rigolait de Remus qu'ils qualifiaient de « petit loup à sa mémère » selon les dires des jumeaux. Ce fut Ron cette fois-ci qui se rappela de la présence du jeune Malfoy chez eux. Il allait lui lancer une réplique cinglante lorsqu'il vit son expression. Il était réellement heureux pour Hermione et il semblait vouloir remercier Remus pour lui apporter tant de plaisir. Bizarrement la vision du blond tordit le ventre de Ronald. C'était un drôle de sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer. Drago sembla se rendre compte que quelqu'un l'observait et tourna la tête vers Ronald. Ce dernier s'attendait à un pique made in Malfoy mais rien de tout cela ne provient. Non, in eut une chose encore plus étrange. Drago lui envoya un sourire, mais pas un sourire narquois, non, celui-ci était franc, sincère et remplie de joie. Il était troublant… Il posa tout de même une question à Hermione qui interrompit leur échange si spécial.

- Hermione, dis-moi, comment ça se fait que tu sois amie avec Malfoy ? Pourquoi tu nous ne l'as pas dit plutôt ?

- Je m'attendais à cette question Ron. Et si nous allions nous asseoir au salon pour raconter tout cela ? Drago tu viens ?

- Tant qu'on ne me lance pas de sortilèges et que les jumeaux gardent leurs mains dans leurs poches, je suis partant Mione.

- Vous avez entendu les garçons ? Pas de bêtises pour une fois !

- Oui madame !

- Bon comme vous devez vous en douter c'est une très longue histoire. Tout à commencer lors de notre quatrième année…

**Flash back**

Hermione était sorti dans les jardins de Poudlard en cet hiver froid et sec. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleurés et elle semblait fatiguée d'être là. Les filles de son dortoir avaient encore une fois rigolé d'elle et de sa passion dévorante pour les livres. Elles qui ne parlaient que de maquillage et de garçons ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Hermione Granger, la fille la moins féminine de tout Poudlard, était devenue la meilleure amie du grand Harry Potter. Mais elles ne se contentaient pas de rigoler, elles étaient méchantes et faisaient des mauvais tours à Hermione, comme par exemple cacher ses vêtements ou retarder son réveil pour qu'elle arrive en retard en cours… La jeune femme était donc sortie prendre l'air une fois de plus, alors que tout Poudlard se reposait au coin du feu. Au moins, personne n'irait l'embêter ici. Elle s'approchait de plus en plus de la forêt interdite lorsque tout à coup elle entendit un craquement derrière elle. Hermione se retourna brusquement et découvrit une personne à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas du tout, Drago Malfoy. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour entendre des insultes et des piques narquoises de sa part. Il ne semblait pourtant pas vouloir l'agresser mais ne dit-on pas qu'il faut se méfier des apparences ? A croire que ce dicton avait été créé pour lui : une gueule d'ange et un caractère de démon.

- Ecoute Malfoy, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à me chamailler avec toi ce soir d'accord.

- Qui te dit que je suis venu pour t'ennuyer. A dire vrai, je t'ai vu du haut du terrain de Quidditch pendant mon entrainement. D'ailleurs j'ai remarqué que tu venais souvent dans le parc ces temps-ci.

- Tu m'espionne maintenant ?

- Absolument pas Granger mais je pense que je pourrais t'aider et mon premier conseil serait que tu arrête d'avancer vers cette maudite forêt. Ce serait un bon début.

- Pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider ?

- Crois-moi ou non mais je te comprends. Moi aussi je sais ce que c'est d'être constamment rejeter par les autres. Ils ne savent pas ce que tu ressens à l'intérieur mais décident pour toi. Je suis peut-être le terrible Drago Malfoy mais moi aussi j'ai un cœur et une conscience et lorsque tout le monde s'écarte de mon chemin quand je passe, comme si j'étais un pestiféré, ça me fait de la peine. Alors au lieu de me morfondre au fond de mon lit ou dans le parc, j'ai agit. Je suis devenu le prince des Serpentards que tout le monde connait aujourd'hui comme étant méchant, égoïste et ennemi numéro un de Potter. Enfin, le dernier élément j'en sui fier mais passons. Tu fais exactement le même que moi sauf que toi on t'évite parce que tu es studieuse et toujours plongé dans tes bouquin, comme Théodore. D'ailleurs je me demande où il est passé celui-là. La seule différence qu'il y a entre toi et moi, c'est que moi je suis détesté parce que je suis l'ennemi de Potter et toi parce que tu es sa meilleure amie. Ils sont tellement stupides ces étudiants mais bon, heureusement qu'il y a des gens comme toi et moi pour remonter le niveau. Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Je suis toujours pour t'ennuyer ou tu veux bien admettre que je veux juste d'aider à passer ce mauvais moment ?

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Etait-ce réellement Drago Malfoy qui était là, devant elle, ou bien était-elle en train de rêver ? Jamais au grand jamais elle, n'aurait songé ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde qu'il puisse partager avec tant de justesse ses états d'âmes. A l'entendre, on aurait dit qu'il lisait en elle come dans un livre ouvert. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point il la comprenait et à quel point ils étaient identiques sur certains points. Il disait vrai quand il la comparait à Théodore Nott. Combien de fois ne s'étaient –ils pas croisés à la bibliothèque en train de lire un bouquin que d'autre appelé instrument de torture. Parfois, le jeune garçon s'installait à la même table qu'elle et engageait la conversation sur les livres qu'ils avaient lu ou bien des devoirs qu'ils venaient de finir avec des semaines à l'avance. Elle n'en n'avait jamais parlé à Harry et Ron, car elle savait très bien qu'ils auraient trouvés suspect et aurait agressé ce pauvre garçon pour rien. Alors leur relation de lecture était restée secrète. Du moins de son côté car Théo ne caché rien à ses amis et ces derniers avaient compris qu'il était attaché à la jeune fille et avait rapidement accepté son choix. C'était de cette manière que Drago et toute la bande avaient commencé à s'intéresser à la jeune femme et ils avaient découvert une jeune fille présente pour tout le monde mais qui ne recevait jamais rien en retour. A partir de ce jour, ils ne l'avaient plus jamais ennuyée. Bien sur il continuait avec Potter et Weasley mais ce n'était pas pareil car eux n'étaient pas constamment seul dans le parc en pleine nuit à grelotter de froid jusqu'à pas d'heure, juste pour ne pas voir les personnes qui partageaient leur dortoir. Soudain, quelque chose fit tilt dans l'esprit d'Hermione.

- C'était donc toi ?

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Un jour je suis sortie dans le parc pour réfléchir et remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées mais le froid m'a tellement groggy que je me suis endormi en plein milieu du parc morte de froid. Seulement le lendemain matin, je n'avais pas froid, j'avais même agréablement chaud et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux je me suis rendu compte qu'on avait mis une couverture sur moi et qu'on m'avait lancé un sortilège de chaleur. C'était toi ?

- Haa ça ! Non ce n'était pas moi, c'était Blaise en fait. Il t'avait trouvé dans le parc et voulait te ramener dans ton dortoir mais il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe alors il a fait en sorte que tu n'attrape pas froid grâce à la magie. Le lendemain matin Millicent l'a insulté d'imbécile quand elle lui a fait comprendre qu'il aurait très bien pu te ramener dans notre dortoir mais il a répondu qu'il n'y avait même pas pensé. Je te jure parfois ce mec est désespérant, c'en est même triste.

- C'était déjà très gentil de sa part d'avoir fait cela pour moi. Sans lui je serais peut-être morte de froid à l'heure qu'il est.

- Vu sous cet angle, c'est vrai qu'il nous a franchement aidés. Bon, et maintenant que tu sembles me faire confiance, tu viens avec moi pour que je te présente tout le monde ou bien tu reste ici, toute seule à grelotter et à claquer des dents ? Selon moi le choix est rapide mais tout dépend de toi. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je veux bien venir avec toi.

- Très bon choix Hermione.

La jeune fille sembla surprise lorsqu'il utilisa son prénom mais pris sans hésitation la main qu'il lui tendait. Contrairement à elle, ses mains étaient chaudes et réconfortantes et tellement grandes à coté des siennes. Drago la mena calmement vers son dortoir en lui racontant des blagues et des anecdotes sur ses amis qui allaient certainement devenir rapidement ceux d'Hermione également. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le dortoir du Serpentard, Blaise était une fois de plus en train de se disputer avec Millicent. D'après ce qu'ils pouvaient comprendre, Blaise aurait inversé les produits dans la salle de bain et Millicent se retrouvait maintenant avec des cheveux aussi verts que la couleur de sa maison. De l'autre côté de la pièce Pansy semblait lire un magazine de mode ne faisant strictement pas attention à ces deux énergumènes qui lui servaient d'ami, tout comme Théodore qui lisait le dernier livre sur l'Arithmancie. Drago souffla d'exaspération et essaya d'attirer l'attention sur lui et sa nouvelle venue.

- Heu les gars ?

- Je te l'avais pourtant dit que tu étais trop bête pour comprendre ça ! Tu ne sais même pas faire la différence entre une carafe d'eau et une bouteille e lait alors comment aurais-tu pu savoir la différence entre deux potions !

- Hé ho ! je dois vous dire que j'ai ramené Her..

- Ne m'insulte pas et puis ce n'est pas de ma faute si la bouteille d'eau ressemble à celle de lait OK ? Pareil pour tes stupides produits de beauté !

- VOUS ALLEZ M'ECOUTER PAR SALAZARD !

Les quatre amis s'étaient retourné d'un coup vers Drago et virent avec stupéfaction qu'in n'était pas seul puisque une certaine Gryffondor était derrière lui. Blaise et Millicent arrêtèrent instantanément leur querelle et Pansy et Théo refermèrent leurs livres avec empressement. Hermione n'osait pas trop les regarder dans les yeux de peur de voir que tout cela n'avait été qu'une stupide blague des Serpentard et qu'elle était tombée bêtement dans le panneau. Seulement ce n'était pas une blague et le regard brillant de Théodore lui en donnait une bonne preuve. Le jeune homme s'avança lentement vers elle après avoir déposé son bouquin. Il savait que Drago avait accepté son amitié pour la jeune femme mais jamais il n'avait cru que ce serait lui qui la ramènerait au dortoir. Il aurait plutôt pensé à une approche en douceur, spécialité de Pansy, ou encore un enlèvement de la part de Blaise. Ça aurait été plus probable que le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il regarda Hermione de plus près et remarqua qu'elle avait dut pleurer, une fois de plus. _Je hais ces filles…_

Pansy regardait Hermione sans animosité. Bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait même pas sous la torture, notre jeune Serpentard l'avait toujours admirée. Belle, intelligente, gentille, serviable,… elle avait toute les qualités qu'une jeune fille de leur âge voudrait avoir. Elle était d'ailleurs certaine que, si elle se faisait mener la vie dure par ses camarades de chambré, c'était parce que ces petites pestes étaient jalouses. Elle avait toujours espéré qu'un jour elles deviendraient de grandes amies et qu'elles pourraient parler de tout et de rien. Pansy voulait également montrer à notre jeune lionne qu'un peu de maquillage et un tour chez le coiffeur la rendrait encore plus belle qu'elle ne l'était. Mais bon, ce n'était pas très important. Ce n'était qu'un détail. _Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je vais te montrer ce que c'est d'être une amie de Serpents…_

Blaise la regardait comme si elle n'était pas réelle. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était le fameux soir de la couverture, comme ses amis s'amusaient à l'appelait. D'ailleurs, ils en ressentaient encore les coups de Millicent. Complètement folle cette fille. Mais bon, il l'aimait bien. Le jeune homme remarqua que pour une fois, Drago semblait ne pas porter ce masque d'impassibilité qu'il gardait en général devant les autres, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Mais malgré la présence d'Hermione, il était naturel et souriait. Mais il n'en n'était pas amoureux pourtant ! Drago leur avait avoué qu'il considérait plus la jeune femme comme une petite sœur à protéger. _Tu change tellement les choses, petite Hermione… _

Contrairement aux autres, Millicent ne resta pas sans rien faire et sauta littéralement dans les bras de la jeune fille à qui elle n'avait pourtant jamais parlé.

- Hermione ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois là ! Si tu savais depuis le temps que je voulais te parler. De toute manière, si cet imbécile de Blaise t'avait ramené le soir où tu étais dans le parc au lieu de te mettre une couverture, nous serions devenues amies depuis tellement longtemps !

- Ne recommence pas avec ça Millicent ! je m'en suis assez voulu sans que t'en rajoute, espèce de mégère !

- Idiot !

- Débile !

- Conard !

- Conasse !

- STOOP ! Bonjour Hermione, ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas parlé.

- Bonjour Théodore. Je vois que tu étais en train de lire un nouveau livre.

- C'est moi qui lui ai acheté ! Bonjour Hermione, moi c'est Pansy mais tu le sais déjà je suppose !

- Oui. Bonjour Pansy.

- Ecoute Hermione, je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé dehors ce soir là, mais parfois, j'ai tendance à ne pas vraiment réfléchir et je fais des bêtises.

- Il n'y a pas que parfois !

- La ferme Millicent ! Donc comme je disais, je suis désolé.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé Blaise. Au contraire je te remercie, sans toi je serais peut être morte de froid à l'heure qu'il est. Merci.

- Je t'adore déjà toi ! Viens dans mes bras !

- Ne la monopolise pas Blaise !

- Vous êtes chiant tous les deux…

- Drago !

- Bravo ! Vous connaissez mon prénom !

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hermione explosa de rire et ils passèrent tous une très agréable soirée au coin de feu… L'année se poursuivait et Hermione continuait son amitié avec les serpents. Elle devenait plus forte et adorait passer du temps avec Pansy et Millicent. Ce fut d'ailleurs ces dernières qui l'habillèrent pour le bal où elle était accompagnée de Viktor Krum. Théodore avait fait la tête parce qu'il voulait inviter Hermione, mais c'était trop tard. Le bulgare l'avait devancé ! Pansy avait rigolé de lui mais c'était arrêter de rire quand il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner. Elle avait accepté en rougissant ! Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Blaise et Millicent y allaient ensemble et Drago était seul car il ne voulait pas supporter « une dinde qui ne fait que rire toute la soirée » selon ses propres mots.

Bref, ils étaient devenus de grands amis…

**Fin flash Back**

- Voila, vous savez tout !

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé te dire ça un jour mais, merci Malfoy d'avoir pris soin de notre meilleure amie.

- De rien Potter ! C'était un plaisir et ça l'est encore.

- Mais où sont les autres maintenant !

- Juste derrière toi ma princesse !

Hermione se retourna brusquement pour voir ses amis en pleine forme et un Théodore au sourire narquois qui venait de dire cette phrase pour le moins charmante. La jeune femme se leva précipitamment et courut dans les bras de ses amis. Pansy et Millicent hurlèrent de joie et d'excitation face à son nouveau physique et Blaise la fit tournoyer dans ses bras. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Théodore et celui-ci la regarda avec tendresse. Il remit une mèche derrière les oreilles de la jeune fille et sourit quand il remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas tant changé que ça. Ses mimiques étaient toujours présentes et son sourire n'avait pas changé.

- Tu m'as manqué petit Mia.

- Toi aussi Théo, toi aussi.

Le jeune homme pris sa jeune amie et dans les bras et l'embrassa sur le front. Au bout de quelques minutes, la jeune fille se détacha et posa une question.

- Comment êtes vous rentré ici ?

- A dire vrai, nous devons remercier ce cher Dumbledore même s'il n'est plus. Il savait que nous voulions changer de camp et nous avait donné l'adresse du terrier au cas où…

- Cet homme était un génie. Venez, je vais vous présenter ma famille et mon cher compagnon.

- Tu as brisé mon cœur ! Moi qui pensais être le seul et unique homme dans ta vie. Je m'en vais mourir seul et triste…

- Arrête tes sornettes Blaise et suis-moi.

C'est ainsi que la soirée au Terrier se finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Entre les jumeaux qui s'entendaient très bien avec Blaise, Drago et Ron qui étaient incroyablement devenu amis, Théodore qui parlait avec Harry et Pansy et Millicent qui rigolaient avec Tonks et Ginny, tout était parfait.

- Mione ?

- Oui Remus ?

- Toi et ce Théodore là, vous avez été…

- Amants oui. Mais c'était il y a tellement longtemps et puis n'as-tu pas remarqué le regard qu'il porte sur notre chère Pansy.

- Le même que je porte sur toi.

- Elémentaire mon cher Watson. Et maintenant embrassez-moi !

- Avec plaisir…

De l'autre coté de l'Angleterre, des sorciers sombres et inquiétants semblaient s'entretenir sur un point très captivant. L'une d'entre eux était nul autre que cette effroyable Bellatrix Lestrange, et elle semblait mener la danse. Si on approchait de plus près, on aurait pu remarquer un papier sur lequel était marqué un prénom très connu des mangemorts présents.

_Hermione Black…_

_**To be continued…**_

_Voilà pour ce chapitre ! Le prochain sera un peu plus centré sur Hermione et Remus ! =D _

_Bisous ! Bisous !_

_Pandore…_


	10. Chap 9 : Un peu d'insouscience

**Merci à tous pour vos review, ça me fait très plaisir et me donne envie d'écrire la suite ! Vous êtes les meilleurs mes petits sorciers en herbe ! Maintenant je vous laisse lire ! =)**

**Chapitre 9 : Un peu d'insouscience et de routine...**

Le lendemain de cette incroyable découverte au sujet au sujet de l'amitié que liait Hermione et les Serpents, tout redevint normal au terrier et tout le monde essayait de faire des efforts pour que les nouveaux habitants s'adaptaient au plus vite. Sirius et Dora essayaient de mieux connaitre ce cousin inconnu à leurs yeux, Harry semblait bien semblait bien s'entendre avec Blaise et les filles faisaient déjà de la cuisine avec Molly ce qui voulait dire à tous les coups qu'elles étaient déjà accepté par la matriarche Weasley. Mais ceux qui passaient le plus de temps ensemble étaient sans nul doute Hermione et Théodore, ce qui n'enchantait guère notre cher Remus. Peu de personne avaient été au courant de leur relation à l'époque. En fait, seul Drago avait été mis au courant officiellement et les autres l'avaient découvert à force de fouiner dans leurs affaires. Hermione avaient bien cru que Blaise allait faire une attaque quand ils les à découverts en train de s'embrasser dans la bibliothèque ! Leur relation amoureuse avait durée six mois. Six de bonheur et de bonne entente pour finalement se rendre compte que, même s'ils étaient plus proches entre eux qu'avec tous les autres, ils étaient destinés à être amis et rien de plus. Ils s'étaient séparés calmement et pas comme dans les films où les deux personnes pleurent, hurlent et se jettent des objets à la figure ! Rien de tout cela mais juste une discussion et un petit pincement au cœur. Le lendemain de cette rupture, tout étaient redevenus comme avant à part le fait qu'il n'y avait plus de couple chez les serpents ! Mais bon, Hermione et Drago avaient clairement remarqué que Blaise et Millicent se tournaient autour, et pareil pour Théodore et Pansy. Mais revenons à nos moutons ! Donc, Hermione et Théo ne cessaient de discuter de tout et de rien sous l'œil attentif de Remus et de son frère. L'un par jalousie inutile et l'autre simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'un garçon tourne autour de sa petite sœur ! Le soir arriva rapidement et tout le monde parti se coucher avec des pensées positives. Ce soir là, Hermione mit du temps à s'endormir et quand ce fut le cas, elle fit un horrible cauchemar qui lui rappela qu'elle n'était toujours pas en sécurité…

_« Hermione courait dans ce qui emblait être un parc, ou plutôt un jardin. Il faisait nuit et le moindre bruit la faisait sursauter et courir encore plus vite qu'auparavant. Elle avait perdue sa baguette et elle était une proie facile pour les personnes qui la poursuivaient. Elle aurait dut écouter Sirius et ne pas venir seule mais ça avait été plus fort qu'elle. Elle s'inquiétait de la santé de sa tante et ne supportait plus le regard rempli de remords de Drago. Il y avait tout de même une part de bonheur dans ce malheur car elle avait réussi à la libérer et avait réussi à faire transplaner sa tante pour que celle-ci prévienne l'Ordre au plus vite. Alors qu'elle allait traverser les grilles du manoir et pouvoir transplaner, un sort la fit tomber lourdement sur le sol, lui procurant une douleur fulgurante dans le bas du ventre, la faisant encore plus paniqué si cela été possible. Tout à coup elle entendit la personne qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde crier son prénom. Elle eu juste le temps de l'apercevoir avant de recevoir un sort de plein fouet. »_

- Hermione réveille-toi ! Hermione !

C'est la voix paniqué de son frère qui la réveilla en sursaut et en sueur dans son lit. Durant son cauchemar, elle avait tellement crié que les personnes des chambres voisines l'avaient entendue et avaient accourues dans sa chambre, très inquiets. Lorsque Sirius était rentré dans la chambre de sa petite sœur, il l'avait vue se tordre dans tous les sens en disant des choses incompréhensibles. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Harry et de Remus d'entrer dans la chambre. En voyant son amie ainsi, le jeune Potter se rappela des cauchemars que Voldemort lui faisait ressentir quasi toute les nuits. Il savait à quel point cela pouvait être épuisant et perturbant. Quant à Remus, il était inquiet de la santé de la jeune femme et se doutait que les cauchemars n'avaient aucun lien avec la guerre récemment terminé. Il s'approcha également de la jeune femme et s'assit sur son lit. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert les yeux, la première chose qu'elle fit fut de sauter dans les bras de la personne qui la secouait, c'est-à-dire son frère, Sirius. Il la berça doucement pendant de longues minutes, tandis que Remus caressait les cheveux de la jeune femme et qu'Harry s'était positionné à ses pieds pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas seule. Ainsi réunis, ils avaient l'air d'une famille et Harry qui avaient encore du mal à se faire à l'idée que ses parents étaient en vie, les considérait comme tel ! Hermione se sentait en sécurité dans les bras de son frère. Habituellement c'était Harry ou Drago qui la consolait quand elle allait mal. Et quand personne ne savait plus quoi faire pour l'apaiser, seul Théodore arrivait à faire ce que Patmol était en train de faire. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne à part eux dans la chambre et sembla enfin se relaxer un peu.

- Qu'est-ce qui te faisait hurler comme ça ma chérie ?

- Oh Sirius ! J'ai eu si peur, elle était à ma poursuite et il faisait froid. Je ne voyais rien du tout…

- Qui te suivait Mione ? De quoi parles-tu princesse ? Respire un bon coup et explique-moi.

- J'étais dans les jardins d'un manoir et je courais. J'avas peur et je ne voulais pas m'arrêter sinon je savais qu'elle m'aurait et que je serais finis.

- Qui Hermione ?

- Bellatrix.

Ce prénom jeta un froid dans la pièce et la prise de Sirius sur les épaules de sa sœur se fit plus ferme encore. Il savait à quel point sa cousine était sadique et ce qu'avait vu Hermione ne devait certainement être qu'une infime partie de ce qu'elle vivrait si elle se faisait attraper par cette folle. Il fallait trouver une solution pour qu'Hermione se sente en sécurité et pour que personne – surtout Bellatrix – ne sache où la trouver. Après tout, le Square était une cachette tellement évidente et les mangemorts finiraient par la trouver. Elle ne devait pas rester ici et il n'y avait plus qu'une seule solution qui lui semblait correcte et sécuritaire. Patmol regarda son ami Remus et ce dernier semblait avoir fait les mêmes conclusions que lui : cette maison était malsaine pour Hermione et sa santé. Un léger hochement de tête de la part du loup-garou fit comprendre à Sirius qu'il allait perdre sa sœur une fois encore mais de façon moins dramatique. Plutôt d'une façon embêtante selon le point de vue d'un grand frère aussi protecteur que lui.

- Très bien Hermione, écoute-moi. Cette maison appartient à la famille Black depuis des siècles et a été fondés sur le principe même de la magie noire. Ta cousine – ne fait pas cette tête Hermione ! Bellatric est ta cousine ! Je disais donc, Bellatrix est une puissante sorcière et je pense que son envie de vouloir t'attraper lui permet de te faire faire des cauchemars.

- Un peu comme si la maison la reconnaissait et voulait l'aider ?

- C'est ça oui. C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé que tu devais partir de cette maison. Laisse-moi finir avant de t'énerver ! Tu n'iras ni chez les Weasley, ni chez Harry. Tout le monde sait où ils habitent et ce serait vraiment idiot de t'y mettre. Mais il y a un endroit que personne ne connait. Un endroit qui est même resté secret aux yeux de l'Ordre et de Dumbledore.

- Et c'est où cet endroit ?

- Chez moi.

- Remus ?

- Te souviens-tu quand je t'ai parlé de ma maison en pleine campagne et que je n'y avais emmené personne ? et bien si tu es d'accord et si ton frère ne m'égorge pas, tu pourrais venir vivre à la maison. Avec moi.

- Tu es Sérieux ? je ne veux pas dire que cela ne me fait pas plaisir, au contraire, mais tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu précipité tout ça ? Ce n'est pas parce que Bellatrix me harcèle en rêve, ou plutôt en cauchemar, qu'il faut te sentit obligé de m'accueillir chez toi. Surtout quand on sait que tu n'y a jamais emmené personne...

- Hermione, tu penses réellement que je dois me forcer pour vouloir être tout simplement avec toi ? Depuis le temps tu as du comprendre que je t'aimais non ?

- Bien sur Remus. Mais comprends-moi, j'ai peur que tu veuilles aller trop vite maintenant que tu m'as retrouvé. Tu serais prêt à abandonner ta vie, tes habitudes quotidiennes, tout cela juste parce que je fais des cauchemars ? Ecoutez, toi aussi Harry. Je comprends que vous vouliez me protéger contre toute sorte de danger, voire même les "amis garçons", n'est-ce pas Sirius, mais je suis une grande fille maintenant et je vous rappelle que je fais parti du trio d'or, que je suis la petite amie d'un loup-garou qui m'a attendu vingt ans et en plus, je suis la petite sœur de Sirius Black. J'ai fait mes preuves non ?

- Très bien, Mione, tu as gagné ! Mais dès que je te voie trop fatigué ou trop préoccupé par je ne sais quoi, je t'envoie chez Remus. Compris ?

- Cinq sur cinq mon capitaine !

- Idiote va !

Ils finirent la soirée tous les quatre en parlant de tout et de rien et en essayant de rattraper plusieurs années d'absence. Comme une fois n'est pas coutume, Sirius et Remus se mirent tous les deux sur le dos de notre pauvre Harry qui livrait tous les petits secrets de sa meilleures amie concernant les garçons et sa vie privée. Cette dernière regardait son soi-disant meilleur ami avec un regard faussement grave et déçu. Il était facile pour eux de devenir insouciant lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. La vie paraissait si simple vue comme ça !  
>Quelques heures plus tard, ils s'endormirent tous les quatre dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Sirius était au pied du lit dans sa forme animagus qu'Hermione aimait tant et les deux autres garçons entouraient Hermione. Harry avait un bras protecteur sur sa taille et Remus avait posé sa tête sur le ventre de notre héroïne.<p>

Le lendemain matin, Remus et Hermione qui n'avaient toujours pas passé un moment rien qu'à deux, décidèrent de faire un petit tour dans les magasins de Pré-au-Lard. Depuis que la jeune femme fréquentais fortement Ginny et Fleur, Hermione adorait faire du shopping au plus grand dam des garçons présents au Square. De plus, sa nouvelle apparence la rendait vraiment heureuse et fière. Jamais quelqu'un lui avait dit que son physique d'avant était moche ou disgracieux mais tout le monde étaient d'accord pour dire que Hermione Black était plus séduisante que Hermione Granger. Remus de son coté était fier et heureux d'avoir une aussi belle jeune femme à son bras. Tous les hommes présents dans les rues ou dans les magasins, regardaient la jeune femme avec envie et la minute d'après, leur regard se transformait en crainte lorsqu'ils voyaient Remus les regarder avec un regard lourd de sens et de promesses de souffrances. Ils avaient fait la quasi-totalité des magasins de mode et de parfum de pré-au-lard et Hermione s'était rapidement habituée à sa nouvelle fortune qui lui revenait de droit suite à son nom de famille. Remus portait les paquets de bonne foi et ne cessait de sourire. D'ailleurs on aurait dit que rien ne pouvait lui enlevait sa bonne humeur en cet instant. Il est vrai que récemment tout souriait à notre jeune loup-garou. Tout d'abord ils ont gagné la guerre et il est ressuscité par Hermione, ensuite ses amis reviennent d'entre les morts alors qu'il ne pensait jamais les revoir et pour finir, et là était son moment préféré, l'amour de sa vie lui avait était rendu et la passion était toujours présente si ce n'est plus. Oui, en cet instant, Remus était l'homme le plus heureux du monde, et il ferait tout pour que cela ne change pas.

Ils continuèrent de marcher et vagabonder dans les magasins pendant quelques heures puis ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un café très connu des sorciers. Hermione regardait cet homme qu'elle connaissait depuis si longtemps mais qui en même temps lui semblait tellement inconnu. La première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré durant sa troisième année à Poudlard, elle s'était sentie irrémédiablement attiré par lui. La jeune femme n'était pas encore amoureuse de son professeur à ce moment là mais une sorte de lien invisible la reliait à lui et elle avait remarqué qu'il semblait troublé à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Imaginant qu'il était gêné des regards que lui envoyait la jeune fille, Hermione avait arrêté de le regarder et éviter au maximum cet homme qui était si important à ses yeux. Ce qu'elle ne savait c'est que dès le moment où elle avait cessé de le regarder, Remus en était devenu malade. Il avait été tellement heureux de la retrouver en même temps que le fils de James et Lili, mais en plus, il lui semblait qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférent. Mais au bout de quelques mois, ses regards se faisaient plus rares et elle semblait l'éviter. Il s'était alors mis en tête l'idée qu'elle ne voulait certainement pas d'un homme comme lui qui pourrait être son père et de plus elle ne connaissait en rien leur ancienne relation. Et puis était venu ce jour en cours de défenses contre les forces du mal. Son cours était basé sur l'Epouventard et au moment où Harry avait fait apparaitre un détraqueur, il s'était placé devant pour que celui-ci se transforme en pleine lune. Tout le monde pensait que c'était pour protéger Harry mais non. La personne qu'il avait protégée était derrière et elle se nommait Hermione Granger.

- Hermione ?

- Mmm. ?

- Comment c'est passé ta vie chez les moldus ?

- Comment dire. Les Granger étaient très gentils avec moi et je les considère encore comme mes parents à part entière. Ils m'ont élevé comme leur propre fille jusqu'à leur mort.

- Mais ?

- Mais le reste de la famille n'était pas aussi tendre avec moi. A- u début tout allait bien, mais cela à changé lorsqu'ils ont appris que j'étais une sorcière et que j'étais admise à Poudlard. Rien ne s'est arrangé avec le temps : mes parents n'arrivaient pas avoir d'enfants malgré tous les traitements et autres choses qu'on leur proposait. Au final ils ont arrêté d'essayer et se sont consacrer à moi, leur « unique fille ». La famille de ma mère était la pire, ils ont commencé à dire que tout cela était de ma faute, que ma magie les empêchait de faire un enfant et ils ont commencé à m'appeler la batarde lorsque mes parents n'étaient pas là. Imagines un peu ce que ressent une enfant de onze ans lorsqu'on lui dit ça. je ne l'ai jamais dit à mes parents car au fond je savais très bien qu'eux aussi pensait la même chose ou du moins ils commençaient sérieusement à douter sous la pression de leur familles. Je te laisse imaginer le cirque que cela à fait quand mes parents sont morts. Tout le monde disait que c'était de ma faute et celui de mon monde en bref ils m'ont clairement fait comprendre que je n'avais rien à faire près d'eux et c'est pourquoi depuis j'habite au square.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Si Sirius savait comment tu as été traitée il…

- Il ira chez eux et fera un vrai carnage, je sais ! c'est pourquoi tu dois me promettre de ne rien lui dire ou alors de minimiser les choses. Ok ?

- Hermione ne me demandes pas ça ….

- S'il te plaiiiiit !

- Tu m'énerves tu le sais ça ? déjà quand ont été ensemble à Poudlard je ne pouvais rien te refuser. Mais le pire c'était avec Sirius.

- Racontes-moi !

- Toi et ton frère vous vous chamailliez souvent mais pas très longtemps. A chaque fois tu t'arrangeais pour lui faire porter le chapeau et je ne sais pas comment tu faisais mais au final c'était toujours Sirius qui te faisais ses excuses et jamais l'inverse. Pourtant deux fois sur trois c'est toi qui commençais ! Et puis t'arrivais aussi à le faire avec moi bien que ça prenne plus de toi et que tu ne gagnais pas toujours ! J'étais plus résistant à ta bouille que ton frère. Il aurait tué pour toi et le ferait certainement encore. Tu le sais ça ?

- Bien sur que je le sais. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste de ma véritable famille. J'aimerais tellement que Regulus soit vivant pour apprendre à mieux le connaitre.

- Arrêtons de penser au passé, il y a assez de problèmes dans le présent comme par exemple : quels tenues allons nous mettre pour aller au ministère !

- J'avais oublié, heureusement que tu me le rappelle Remus !

- Que ferais-tu sans moi !

- Beaucoup de chose, crois-moi !

- J'espère que tu cours vite petite insolente ! Tu es pire que ton frère et je t'assure que ce n'est pas un compliment venant de moi !

La jeune femme explosa de rire et ils partirent en courant vers un magasin de tenues de soirée. Harry et tous ses proches avaient été conviés à une fête au ministère pour célébrer la victoire de la guerre et aussi pour accorder de l'importance à l'exploit qu'Hermione avait accompli. Dès le lendemain des résurrections, tous les journaux du monde magique en parlé et depuis, Fleur vérifiait la tenue d'Hermione à chaque fois qu'elle sortait. Cela amusait beaucoup la jeune femme de voir à quel point le comportement de Fleur avait changé envers elle depuis qu'elle avait sauvé son mari. A chaque fois que la Vélane venait au terrier pour voir sa belle-famille, il était certain qu'elle avait un ensemble, une robe ou du maquillage pour notre jeune Gryffondor. Elle la considérait comme un membre à part entière de sa famille, comme tous les Weasley d'ailleurs. A la mort de ses parents, Molly et Arthur lui avaient proposé de l'adopter, après tout, tout le monde savait que Molly s'occupaient très bien de ses enfants et qu'elle considérait Harry et Hermione comme ses propres enfants. Bien que touchée par ce geste, Hermione avait gentiment refusé en affirmant qu'elle devait apprendre à se débrouiller un jour ou l'autre. Cela n'empêchait pas la matriarche des Weasley de prendre soin de la jeune fille et de la nourrir pour dix à chaque rencontre. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils ressortirent du magasin avec un merveilleux costume pour Remus mais malheureusement rien pour la jeune femme. Elle se promit d'aller demander conseil à cette chère Fleur. Elle était certaine que cette dernière aller trouver une solution plus vite que pour dire quidditch. Ils rentrèrent calmement au Square, main dans la main comme deux jeunes amants.

Une fois rentrée, ils retrouvèrent cette ambiance chaleureuse qui caractérisait si bien le square depuis la fin de la guerre. L'ambiance était d'autant plus enjouée depuis que les Weasley, et surtout les jumeaux, vivaient chez les Black. En effet, lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, le Terrier avait subit de graves et lourds dommages avec l'attaque des mangemorts. La maison qui avait été brulé devait encore subir de grands travaux pour réparer cette maison si particulière et pouvoir accueillir de nouveau toute la famille Weasley et leurs (nombreux) amis. Harry, qui à l'époque était le dernier propriétaire de la maison étant donné que personne ne se doutait de l'identité d'Hermione, avait immédiatement proposé à sa seconde famille de venir habiter au square, et après de longues conversations, Molly et Arthur avaient accepté pour le grand bonheur de leurs enfants. Les jumeaux avaient trouvé une sorte de laboratoire où ils pouvaient expérimentés tous leurs produits, Ron dévalisait la cuisine qui était plus grande que celle du Terrier, Ginny était plus proche que jamais de son Harry et Charlie avait trouvé des ouvrages très anciens sur les dragons. Du coté de Bill, c'était plutôt sa femme qui avait trouvé des choses à son gout. En effet, elle avait dévalisait toutes les armoires et avait finit par tomber sur l'ancienne garde robe de Narcissa Black ! Et ce n'était pas une mince affaire : robes, gilets, bijoux, chaussures,… le paradis selon notre chère française. Peu de temps après, c'est Hermione qui était entré dans la maison et elle n'avait pris qu'une seule chose : la chambre de Regulus. C'était la seule chambre où elle ne faisait pas de cauchemars et où elle pouvait dormir en paix. Maugrey avait été suspicieux et observait la jeune femme dès qu'elle sortait de sa chambre, en fait, il cherchait une sorte de sortilège de magie noire, mais il n'avait jamais rien trouvé. Hermione soupçonnait Dora et Remus d'avoir menacé l'Auror pour qu'il la laisse tranquille, mais rien n'était moins sure.

Le soir arriva dans la demeure des Black et tout le monde s'installa à table pour manger le délicieux diner de Molly et Hermione. Théodore et Draco et assis à cotés d'Hermione au plus grand dam de Remus assis à coté de Sirius et James. La jeune femme rigolait beaucoup des blagues de Théodore. Il était si agréable de retrouver cet ami si cher à son cœur. Tout les deux entretenaient une relation particulière depuis qu'ils avaient rompus. Contrairement à la plupart des couples ils ne s'étaient pas ignorés ou insultés, non, ils avaient continués à être amis et encore plus proche qu'avant. Lorsqu'elle pleurait, lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait ou tout simplement lorsqu'elle était seule, Théodore avait toujours était là pour elle. Il était un peu comme Sirius, sauf que Sirius n'avait pas de sentiments amoureux pour la jeune femme ! Car oui, bien qu'ils ne fussent plus ensemble, le jeune garçon continuait d'aimer cette femme qui était désormais avec un autre homme. Mais il était heureux pour elle, sans aucune arrière pensée. Alors oui, il aimait rendre Lupin jaloux mais jamais il n'essaierait de les séparer. Son bonheur faisait son bonheur et c'est tout ce qui lui importait pour le moment. Quand à Drago, il essayait de s'habituer au fait que sa meilleure amie était désormais sa cousine au second degré. C'était peut être pour ça qu'inconsciemment, il n'avait jamais été attiré par la jeune femme. Bien sur qu'il la trouvait très belle, mais jamais il ne s'était perdu dans ses yeux comme l'ont fait Théodore et d'autres Poudlariens ! Il ne contait plus les fois où Pansy et Millicent avaient essayaient de les mettre ensemble : au bal de quatrième, au tournoi des trois sorciers, pendant les sorties de Pré-au-lard, lors de leurs anniversaires,… bref elles n'arrêtaient jamais quand elles avaient une idée en tête et c'était parfois effrayant !

Le diner au square venait de se terminer et tout le monde était dans le salon en train de manger du pop-corn devant la télévision qu'Arthur Weasley avait trafiqué avec l'aide Sirius et James. Remus avait repris sa place auprès d'Hermione sous l'œil amusé de ce cher Théodore. Tout le monde avait décidé d'un commun accord de regarder un film de science-fiction. Drago et Blaise n'arrêtaient pas de critiquer les effets spéciaux, les filles soupiraient de plaisir devant les acteurs principaux qui étaient Tom Cruise et Brad Pitt, Harry et Ron faisaient le concours de celui qui mange le plus de pop-corn, Les maraudeurs (Remus y compris !) s'amusaient à faire des caricatures du film et tous les autres avaient une attitude plus ou moins normale pour un sorcier, c'est-à-dire tasse à café volante, Molly et sa vaisselle qui se faisait toute seule, Hermione et Lili en train de faire des quizz dont s'échapper des images et des sons ,… bref la routine. Au bout de quelques heures de bonne humeur et d'amusement, tout le monde partit se coucher. Remus embrassait Hermione sur le pas de sa chambre et tout deux en voulait bien plus. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent ensemble leur première nuit d'amour, et dans une des chambre du square, une personne se disait que plus jamais il ne regarderait sa petite sœur et son meilleur ami de la même façon ! Désormais il en avait pour des mois de cauchemars…

De l'autre coté de l'Angleterre, Bellatrix Lestrange, anciennement Black, était en train de fouiller dans les livres de son ancien maître, Lord Voldemort. Tout savait de source sure que, concernant les sortilèges pour détruire les moldus, Bellatrix était la meilleure. Mais quand ils s''agissait de faire souffrir des sorciers, et plus est sa propre famille, elle se démenait pour trouver des moyens bien plus sordides pour les faire souffrir ! Elle qui pensait avoir tué cette gamine, cette Hermione que tout le monde aimait dans sa famille. Même Narcissa semblait l'appréciait plus que ce qu'elle devait. Et ce cher Sirius qui la suivait comme le chien qu'il est ! Ils étaient la honte de la famille Black et elle comptait bien remedier à ça ! Elle avait un certain nombre de mangemorts qui partageaient ses idéaux mais il y avait une règle d'or : ne pas toucher à Hermione Black. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient des autres : les torturer, les tuer,… qu'importe ! bien sur elle se doutait qu'il ne serait pas facile de l'attraper étant donné qu'elle était entouré vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, mais rien n'est impossible pour Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle avait été plus que furieuse lorsqu'elle avait appris que son neveu et ses amis protégeaient cette péronnelle ! Comment une simple femme pouvait à ce point attendrir tant de monde. Hermione par-ci, Hermione par-là, il n'y en avait que pour elle ! Même son défunt maître semblait portait de l'importance à cette sorcière qu'il trouvait trop puissante pour n'être qu'une sale sang-de-bourbe. Mais bientôt tout cela serait terminer. Bientôt, Hermione Black serait un lointain souvenir pour tout le monde et allait disparaitre dans la souffrance et l'amertume…

**Voila pour ce chapitre ! Dans le prochain il y aura de la bataille et du sang coulera ! Finie la vie tranquille pour notre chère héroïne, les méchants reviennent… ****N'hesitez pas à mettre des review ! Bisous mes petits sorciers !**

**Pandore Edelweiss**


	11. Chapter 10 : Finie la tranquilité !

**Chapitre 10 : Finie la tranquillité…**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle sentie un bras chaud et puissant autour de sa taille qui la retenait avec douceur et fermeté. D'abord perturbé par le fait de ne pas être dans sa chambre, elle se rassura ensuite en se rappelant qu'elle avait passé sa nuit avec Remus. Elle était certaine que le souvenir de leur première soirée resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire comme l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs. La raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas, ou plutôt ne pourrait pas l'oublier, c'était dut aux mots que son compagnon lui avait chuchoté la veille alors que certains doutes reprenaient le dessus bien malgré elle…

**Flash Back :**

Nos deux tourtereaux s'embrassaient avec passion et douceur tandis que les mains de Remus caressaient tendrement les cheveux de la jeune femme devenue aussi soyeux que de la soie. Alors qu'il la déposait lentement sur le lit, il senti que la jeune femme sous ses bras ressentait une sorte de gène, ou plutôt d'incertitude.

- Qu'y a-t-il Mia ? Veux-tu qu'on arrête là ?

- Oui…Enfin non ! Je ne sais plus Remus. J'ai tellement peur que tu te lasses de moi par la suite. Après tout cela fait plus de vingt ans que tu m'attends alors comprends moi. J'ai tellement peu que tu en aimes une autre une fois que tu te seras rendu compte que tu as patienté assez longtemps.

- Hermione je t'aime. Alors oui, dans quelques années j'en aimerais certainement une autre, mais elle te ressemblera et t'appellera maman…

- Remus…

Après ces quelques mots rempli de promesses et d'amour, la jeune femme s'abandonna tout entière à l'amour de sa vie qui, elle en était certaine, resterait avec elle jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

**Fin Flash Back :**

La jeune femme sourie de plus belle en repensant à ces quelques mots. Elle aimerait rester ainsi dans ses bras pour le restant de ces jours. Elle était si bien qu'elle se demandait si tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, il y a de cela quelques semaines, qu'elle puisse être avec Remus, qu'elle avait un frère et en plus, qu'elle était une sang pur ! Tout cela était tellement rapide mais en même temps tellement exaltant ! Elle qui avait grandit sous les insultes tels que sang de bourbes ou sang impur ne pouvait que se sentir vengeait en quelques sorte. Et il fallait avouer que tout allait mieux pour le moment ! Elle sentit Remus remuer doucement dans son sommeil signe d'un réveil proche et fit semblant de dormir. Elle voulait savoir si oui ou non il allait partir en courant en la voyant. Notre loup garou national s'éveilla lentement resserrant inconsciemment sa prise sur les hanches de sa compagne. Un sourire s'étira sur son visage quand il vit le visage endormie de la jeune femme. La vie était si paisible depuis qu'elle était de nouveau à ses côtés qu'il se demandait parfois s'il n'était pas vraiment mort le jour de la grande bataille et qu'il se trouvait désormais dans le plus beau des paradis. Il promena ses doigts le long du dos de la Gryffondor qui ressentit des frissons le long de l'échine et qui fit semblant de se réveiller. Les deux amants se regardèrent sans les yeux et sourirent en même temps. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent et ils finirent par s'embrasser langoureusement. Ils allaient aller plus loin lorsque des coups furent portés à la porte. Ils sursautèrent et Hermione se cacha inconsciemment dans les bras de Remus. De l'autre côté de la porte, un homme s'amusait de les interrompre.

- Bon les amoureux il est déjà dix-heure donc si vous auriez la gentillesse de nous faire part de votre présence.

- Sirius ! Dégage de là !

- Ma petite Mione ! Estime-toi heureuse que je ne vous aie pas interrompu hier soir.

- Tu l'auras voulu !

- Hermione non ! Reviens !

- Qu'est ce-que…

La jeune femme en colère et en même temps gêné d'avoir été surprise par son frère, sorti du lit et ouvrit la porte de la chambre à peine vêtu d'une chemise de Remus. Sirius ne savait plus ou se mettre et Hermione avait beau être sa sœur, elle restait une jeune femme et les regards masculins allaient sans nul doute se poser sur elle. Par merlin, elle ressemblait vraiment à leur mère : même grâce aristocratique, même corps, même attitude,… bref une vraie et pure Black. Elle passa à coté de son frère sans un regard et descendit dans la cuisine ou elle entendait tout le petit monde discutait joyeusement. Son arrivée fit l'effet d'une bombe, surtout du côté des garçons. Les jumeaux la regardèrent avec ébahissement et leurs tartines étaient à mis chemin entre leurs assiettes et leurs bouches. Charlie rougissait et prononçait des phrases incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels sous l'œil rieur de Nymphadora qui se doutait de l'origine de cette tenue. Percy n'osait pas la regarder car il ne la fixerait pas dans les yeux mais bien autre part. Les seuls qui ne firent pas attention à la tenue de la jeune femme furent Harry et Ron. Pendant leurs escapades de la chasse aux Horcruxes ils avaient été obligés à certains moments de se retrouver en sous-vêtements étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas énormément d'intimité dans une tente. La jeune femme pas le moins du monde troublait par ces regards, partit s'asseoir entre Harry et Ron. Comme par habitude, Harry lui servit son jus d'orange et Ron lui servit ses pancakes qu'elle mangea avec appétit. Tout à coup, ils entendirent des pas précipités dans l'escalier et virent Sirius et Remus arriver essoufflaient dans la cuisine. Les deux hommes n'auraient jamais pensaient que leur chère Hermione aurait vraiment descendu dans cette tenue et à voir les regards masculins braquaient sur elle, ils ne rêvaient pas. Lili et James étaient amusaient par cette scène qu'ils avaient déjà vécu auparavant. Ils savaient très bien que Sirius était particulièrement présent dans les relations de sa sœur et qu'il avait certainement dut se mêler de ce qu'il ne le regarde pas. Il y avait tellement de garçons que Patmol avait chassés durant leur scolarité : Brandon, Getter, Jack, Connor,… On ne les comptait plus depuis bien longtemps.

- Mia ! Retourne t'habiller immédiatement ! Tu n'as pas idée de faire des choses pareilles !

- Je te ferais dire GRAND FRERE, que si tu m'avais laissé le temps de me réveiller calmement et sereinement dans mon lit avec Remus rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé!

- Tu es trop jeune pour ce genre de chose de toute manière !

- Dis celui qui couchait avec toutes les filles de Poudlard !

- Je…Je… ! Aaah tu m'énerves à toujours avoir raison !

Ils finirent par tous s'asseoir et mangèrent leur petit déjeuner dans la bonne humeur habituelle de cette grande famille recomposée. Les jumeaux s'amusaient à tendre le bras en faisant croire de prendre le pain et au final, prenaient un malin plaisir à regarder les jambes fuselées et la poitrine de notre jeune Gryffondor. Ce fut la claque de Ginny sur leurs cranes qui les ramenèrent à la réalité, c'est-à-dire le regard de tueur de Remus et Sirius ! Après ce repas pour le moins mouvementé, tout le monde retourna à ses occupations et Hermione, Tonks et Ginny décidèrent d'aller faire les magasins dans le Londres sorcier. Elles se préparèrent rapidement et partirent toutes les trois faire leurs emplettes. Hermione fouilla dans tous les magasins de la ville et dénicha deux, trois paires de chaussures et plusieurs robes. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'au moment où une puissante explosion retentit dans la ville. Les jeunes femmes perdirent l'équilibre et les rayons s'écroulèrent sur certains clients. Dehors, les gens criaient et couraient en pleine panique. Hermione était à moitié sonné et s'était retrouvée séparée des ses amis. Des sortes de pierres étaient tombées sur elle, la faisant légèrement saigné à la tête. Elle vacilla en se relevant et essaya de repérer Tonks et Ginny dans la foule qui ne cessait de devenir de plus en plus inquiète et incontrôlable. Elle savait pertinemment que les personnes responsables de cette explosion étaient des mangemorts et que dans le meilleur des cas ils venaient « juste » tuer quelques personnes, et qu'au pire ils étaient sous les ordres de sa chère tante Bellatrix, sortie tout droit de l'enfer, et étaient là pour venir l'attraper. Elle chercha sa baguette et se rappela l'avoir oublié dans la chambre de Remus ce matin. _Sirius si je m'en sors indemne tu es un homme mort ! _Sa jambe lui faisait vraiment mal et elle remarqua que cette dernière était ouverte et que le sang ne perdait pas une seconde pour s'écouler de cette vilaine blessure. Elle entendit au loin la voix de Dora ordonné à Ginny de retourner chercher les autres et entendit quelques secondes plus tard le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage.

Tonks était vraiment paniqué et le fait de ne pas retrouver sa nièce la rendait vulnérable et agressive. Elle avait déjà stupéfixié trois mangemorts qui essayait de tuer des touristes mais n'avait toujours aucune trace d'Hermione. Elle avait d'abord était soulagée de constater que Ginny était avec elle mais lorsque cette dernière demanda où était sa meilleure amie, toute couleur avait disparue du visage de Nymphadora. Elle avait quasiment ordonné à la jeune Weasley de retourner chercher du renfort et s'était immédiatement mis à la recherche de sa nièce.

- HERMIONE !

- Qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas déjà morte ?

- Greyback !

Le lycanthrope avait du sang sur ses vêtements et regardait la métamorphage avec une envie sordide de la mordre. La jeune Auror pas du tout impressionné par ce meurtrier plus sanguinaire que Voldemort lui-même, décida de lui tenir tête. Après tout, pendant qu'il était avec elle Hermione avait toute les chances de réussir à s'enfuir. Malgré qu'elle paraissait sereine et prête à combattre, intérieurement elle était e panique d'imaginer ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que le sang séché appartenait à sa nièce… Le loup-garou savait très bien que la jeune Tonks priait de toutes ses forces pour que le sang qu'il avait sur lui n'appartienne pas à la sœur de ce bon vieux Sirius Black. Bellatrix lui avait quasiment ordonné d'aller gêner les plans des Aurors qui voudraient récupérer Hermione Black. Il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi cette folle de Lestrange voulait récupérer la gamine, mais comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire en ce moment et il n'avait accepté que pour se distraire. Habituellement il se serait amusé lors de « réunion » de ce genre, mais aujourd'hui, allait savoir pourquoi, il n'avait pas le goût de la bataille. En fait depuis que le Lord Noir était mort par la main du balafré, il ne ressentait plus le besoin de tuer ou torturer. Ce serait mentir de dire qu'il n'avait ressenti aucun plaisir en faisant cela, mais il ne l'avait vraiment fait de son plein gré. Après tout, il n'était pas un très bon sorcier et lorsque quelqu'un comme Lucius Malfoy ou Rodulphus Lestrange vient vous chercher en vous menaçant de vous tuer à moins que vous ne joigniez leur rang, le choix est souvent très vite fait. Il ne pouvait décidemment pas faire parti de l'Ordre étant donné que c'était lui qu'il avait mordu ce gamin de Lupin. Pas comme si il l'avait fait exprès non plus ! Le loup était enragé cette nuit là et il n'avait pas de potion tue loup sous la main. Dans un sens il était jaloux de la vie de Remus Lupin. Lui avait des amis, était un grand sorcier et surtout avait une femme qui l'aimait. Il n'en demandait pas autant mais le simple fait d'avoir un ami le soulagerait beaucoup. Il n'était pas fou et savait très bien que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ce ne serait certainement pas Bellatrix qui viendrait l'aider ! Il regarda la jeune femme en face de lui prête à attaquer et une idée vraiment folle et dangereuse lui vint à l'idée. Ça changerait la donne et certainement sa vision des choses. Peut être même sa façon de vivre mais après tout, qu'avait-il à perdre. Rien. De toute manière, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Et il n'oubliait pas non plus cette fameuse dette. Il sentait déjà qu'il allait le regrettait…

- Ça te dirait qu'on discute gamine ?

Au square tout était calme. Les garçons jouaient à une bataille explosive et madame Weasley ainsi que Fleur préparaient le repas pour ce midi. Quand tout à coup, Ginny apparu en transplanant dans le salon complètement essoufflée et couverte de poussière. D'abord surpris, la panique pris le dessus sur les habitants et tout le monde se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Cette dernière était passablement inquiète pour ses amies restée à Londres et ne trouvait pas les mots pour explique sa venue si soudaine.

- Ginny ma chérie que se passe t-il ? Et où sont les filles ?

- Maman ! Hermione… explosion et puis….

- Ginevra calme toi !

- Sirius…

- Calme toi et explique nous calmement ce qu'il sait passé ok ?

- D'accord. Les filles et moi nous étions en train de faire les magasins et il y a eu une explosion ! On est sorti étaient c'étaient les mangemorts ! Dans la panique on a perdu Hermione et Dora m'a envoyé ici pour chercher du renfort ! Il faut y aller maintenant ! Il y a Bellatrix et je suis sur qu'elle est la pour prendre Hermione !

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ginny tu restes ici avec ta mère et fleur et nous on y va !

- Si elle touche à un seul de ses cheveux…

- Remus ce n'est pas le moment ! faut y aller tout de suite !

Tous les garçons transplanèrent sur les lieux et ce qu'ils découvrirent les stupéfièrent sur place…

- Ça te dirait qu'on discute gamine ?

- Quoi ?

- Discuter. Tu sais quand deux personnes parlent l'une avec l'autre en essayant de se comprendre.

- Ne te fous pas de moi Greyback ! Pourquoi tu voudrais parler avec moi ?

- Chacun ses raisons beauté !

La métamorphage ne savait pas comment réagir et était toujours sur ses gardes. Malgré cela elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il était sincère. Après tout, il aurait pu l'attaquer depuis longtemps déjà mais ne le faisait pas. Et puis il y avait dans ses yeux une petite étincelle qu'il n'avait pas dans le passé. De l'espoir. Comment pouvait-il avoir de l'espoir dans une situation pareille ? Il était censé être là pour la tuer et non pour converser avec elle. Parce que se battre contre lui elle savait très bien le faire. Mais discuter avec lui, ça elle n'avait aucune expérience dans ce domaine ! C'était louche et elle devait en avoir le cœur net.

- Très bien. On va discuter. Mais je te préviens tout de suite : un seule coup foireux et je t'envoie en enfer ! C'est clair ?

- On ne peut plus clair.

- Bon, de quoi tu veux parler ?

- C'est très simple. Je n'avais voulu d'une vie pareille. Tuer, torturer, ça ne m'a jamais vraiment fait plaisir. Alors je te propose un deal : je t'aide à retrouver la petite Black seine et sauve et en contre parti, tu me fais entrer dans l'Ordre.

- Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ! Et puis même si j'acceptais qui te dit que les autres voudront bien de toi ? Je te rappelle que Remus Lupin est l'un de mes plus proches amis et qu'il ne te porte pas dans son cœur, et encore c'est un euphémisme.

- Lupin par ci, Lupin pas là ! Bordel tu crois vraiment que j'ai fait exprès de le mordre ! Je n'avais pas de potion tue loup moi et j'ai du faire avec ce que j'avais ! Alors je suis désolé mais oui j'ai mordu votre petit Lupin chéri !

- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège. Venant de toi ça ne m'étonnerait même pas.

- Ecoute ma jolie, vous ne m'aimez pas et je ne vous aime pas non plus, mais il y a une personne à qui je dois une fière chandelle dans votre petite troupe de clown, alors soit tu acceptes ma proposition et je te ramène ta petite protégée sur un plateau d'argent en un seul morceau, ou bien je te laisse te démerder toute seule et ce ne sera pas de ma faute si la gamine sera amoché ! Alors tu choisis quoi : notre alliance ou la solitude ?

Tonks ne savait pas quoi faire : d'un côté elle détestait Greyback et n'était certainement pas la seule à penser comme ça. Mais de l'autre, il y avait sa nièce perdue quelque part dans cette bataille et qui était peut être blessé, voire pire. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à peser le pour et le contre et tant pis si les autres ne serait pas d'accord avec elle.

- Entendu. Ramène-moi Hermione et je te fais entrer dans l'Ordre, ou du moins j'essaye.

- Ça marche ma poupée. Alors marché conclu ?

- Marché conclu.

Greyback tendis sa main en direction de la jeune femme et au bout de quelques secondes d'hésitation, celle-ci serra la main tendue devant elle. C'est ainsi que les hommes du Square les découvrirent en transplanant sur les lieux. Aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait la scène qui se déroulaient sous leurs yeux et pendant une fraction de seconde ils s'étaient imaginés que Dora les avait trahi mais cette idée disparue aussi vite qu'elle était apparue lorsque la jeune femme arriva vers eux paniqué et au bort de la crise de nerf. Ce fut Remus qui prit la parole en premier. Il était sur les nerfs et grandement inquiet. Personne ne savait où était Hermione et ça le rendait fou. Mais voir en plus Greyback discutait « tranquillement » avec Nymphadora le rendait très irritable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici celui là ! Et où est Hermione ?

- Remus calme toi je t'en pris. Écoutez, je sais que ça va être difficile à accepter mais j'ai passé un marché avec Greyback.

- Tu as faut quoi ?!

- Ecoute Sirius, Je ne sais pas où est ma nièce et je suis très inquiète et Greyback ici présent m'a proposé son aide afin de la retrouvé et j'ai accepté.

- Contre quoi ? Mordre ma sœur ?

- Non juste rejoindre votre bande de clown ! mais si tu préfère que je morde ta sœur pas de problème pour moi !

- Si tu la touches je te…

- Sirius arrête ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il te provoque ? Et toi Greyback on a passé un marché alors maintenant tu vas chercher ma nièce et tu nous la ramène !

- C'est bon pas besoin de s'énerver j'y vais.

Il allait partir quand il sentit une main puissante le retenir par le bras. Il se retourna s'apprêtant à voir un regard remplit de fureur et d'avertissement, mais ce qu'il vit le scotcha sur place. Remus Lupin le regardait certes, mais il n'y avait ni rage ni colère dans son regard. Simplement de la peine et la mort dans l'âme. Comment un homme pouvait-il ressentir autant de détresse ? Après tout ce n'était qu'un petit bout de femme parmi tant d'autres alors pourquoi autant de personnes tenaient à elle ? _Toi aussi… _Greyback ne voulait pas écouter cette petite voix dans un coin de sa tête qu'il lui disait que lui aussi s'intéressait à la jeune femme. Si ce n'était pas vrai pourquoi l'aiderait-il ? Il revint sur à ses esprits lorsque Remus lui desserra le bras.

- Ecoutes Greyback, je sais que toi et moi ce n'est pas l'amour fou mais je t'en pris ramène la moi. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras et je t'accepterais même dans l'Ordre si c'est ce que tu souhaite ! Mais ramène la moi seine et sauve…

- Je n'ai qu'une parole Lupin et je tiens toujours mes promesses. Je vais la chercher et je te la ramène.

- Merci Greyback.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Le lycanthrope partit chercher la jeune femme avec les idées embrumées. De toute sa misérable existence, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait merci et venant de Remus Lupin ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air…

Hermione ne savait pas bougée : sa jambe lui faisait trop mal et l'avait obligé à se rasseoir à même le sol. Malgré le sang dont elle faisait preuve habituellement, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'en cet instant elle était paniqué et complètement sans défense pour le simple ennemi. Elle savait pertinemment qu'à l'heure qu'il était Dora avait dut appeler du renfort afin de la retrouver, mais malgré cela une crainte profonde subsistait en elle-même. Elle ne voulait pas que quiconque ne soit blessé par sa faute, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. Par dessus tout, elle craignait de croiser Bellatrix, sa chère et folle cousine. Face à elle, Hermione se doutait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Cette journée avait si bien commencée… Pourquoi fallait il toujours qu'il y est un problème quand tout se dérouler normalement ? Peut être était elle maudite finalement. Cette situation lui rappelait grandement la bataille finale. Les temps avaient été durs et Harry autant que Ron avaient tout fait pour la protéger. Elle qui pensait que tout était désormais finit se retrouvait au milieu d'une bataille dont elle était une fois encore la cause. La seule différence c'est qu'avant on la traquait pour son sang impur et que maintenant on voulait la tuer pour ce sang devenu pur. Ça ne finirait donc jamais ? Un bruit venant de la porte la fit s'arrêter net dans ses réflexions. Elle se traitait mentalement d'idiote pour avoir oublié sa baguette et essaye de se cacher derrière les cartons et étagères tombées durant l'explosion. Sa vision n'était toujours pas très nette et elle continuait à perdre une quantité non négligeable de sang. Les pas se rapprochait d'elle et les battements de son cœur s'accéléré au fur et à mesure de la progression de l'inconnu. La personne s'arrêta et sembla chercher quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un. Hermione vit le reflet de cet individu dans un miroir brisé et son sang se glaça en même temps que sa respiration se bloquait : ces longs cheveux noirs, cette peau diaphragme et cet air de folle ne faisaient aucun doute quant à l'identité de l'étranger Bellatrix Black dans toute sa splendeur se tenait au milieu de la pièce. Cette dernière scrutait la pièce à la recherche de sa cousine « adorée ». Elle sentait qu'elle se cachait quelque part dans cette pièce et voulait plus que tout la trouver. Hermione tentait de ne pas bouger mais un mauvais mouvement de sa jambe blessé lui fit pousser un cri étouffé, discret, mais pas assez pour Lestrange qui l'entendit nettement, ce qui fit apparaitre un sourire carnassier sur son visage. Sa voix de bébé s'éleva dans les airs, provoquant des frissons à Hermione.

- Hermione, je sais que tu es là ! Viens donc voir ta cousine adorée.

- Je préfère mourir que de te suivre salle folle !

- Attention je pourrais te prendre au mot Mia chérie !

Notre jeune Gryffondor s'était relevée et se tenait désormais devant Bellatrix à qui le sourire ne cessait de croitre en voyant l'état de la petite Black. La jeune fille priait de toutes ses forces pour que quelqu'un ou quelque chose intervienne dans ce combat perdu d'avance. A l'instant elle aurait même trouvé la visite de Voldemort charmante ! Du coté de l'ancienne préférée du Lord Noir, elle jouissait de cette situation entièrement en sa faveur : elle avait remarqué que sa proie ne possédé pas sa baguette et qu'elle n'était pas en position de combattre.

- Je te cherche depuis si longtemps petite fille, mais ton frère m'empêche de t'approcher. Et puis il y a ce loup garou de malheur qui te colle comme ton ombre. Je les aurais bien tués mais vous n'êtes jamais seuls dans votre troupe de poulets !

- Ne parles d'eux ainsi espèce de dégénérée ! Et pourquoi tu cherches tant à m'avoir d'abord ? Je te préviens que si c'est pour ressusciter ton cher maitre tu peux toujours courir ! Jamais je ne ramènerais Voldemort !

- Ne prononce pas son nom petite insolente !

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sion ça ! ENDOLORIS !

Le cri d'Hermione fut violent et déchirant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas sentit un doloris de la part de sa tortionnaire. Le dernier était dans le manoir Malfoy et ce n'était pas l'un de ses souvenirs préféré ! C'était comme si elle était transpercée par des millions d'aiguilles à la fois, et son sang semblait bouillir dans ses veines, transformant son sang en lave destructrice détruisant tout sur son passage. Elle voulait que tout cela ce termine, elle n'en pouvait plus et finirait bientôt par s'évanouir sous la douleur cuisante que lui infliger la sorcière folle de rage en face d'elle. Sa prière fut miraculeusement entendue et la douleur cessa. Elle tentait tant bien que mal à reprendre sa respiration et essaya de relever la tête pour voir qui était son sauveur mais il n'y arriva pas et tomba dans une sorte de demi conscience, entendant plus qu'elle ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Son mystérieux sauveur n'était nul autre que Fenrir Greyback qui avait accourue dans la pièce en entendant les cris de la jeune femme. Une fois sur place le spectacle qu'il découvrit le mit dans une rage folle sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, mais voir Hermione se tordre de douleur au sol et au dessus d'elle cette cinglée de Bellatrix en train de rire comme une démente lui avait fait perdre tout ses moyens. Il n'avait réfléchi bien longtemps avant de foncer sur Bellatrix et de la projeter sur le mur d'en face. Cette dernière avait essayé de lancer un sort mais bien trop tard. Elle se retrouva face contre terre et bouillonnait de rage en se relevant. Comment ce clébard osé-t-il l'interrompre durant ce combat ? Et aussi et surtout pourquoi défendait-il la gamine ? Tout cela n'avait aucun sens et elle comptait bien en savoir plus. La fureur se lisait dans les yeux bestial de Greyback et il ne laisserait pas cette folle d'approchait encore de sa petite protégée en cet instant. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'analyser la santé de la jeune femme, mais un rapide coup d'œil lui permit se savoir qu'elle n'était plus en état de se battre et que Lupin serait pas content, mais alors pas content du tout ! _C'est bien ma veine ! Accroche-toi gamine… _

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend sale clebs ! J'allais l'avoir et toi tu débarque en bon Gryffondor ! C'est quoi ton problème ?

- En cet instant mon problème c'est toi et comme tu le sais j'ai pour habitude de vite me débarrasser de mes problèmes ! Laisse la petite tranquille et dégage !

- Court toujours sale traitre ! Je te tuerais dans d'atroces souffrances et je la finirais par la suite !

- Voyez-vous ça ! Et puis-je savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre sans ta baguette ?

- Qu'est-ce que…

L'ancienne Serpentard se rendit compte avec effarement qu'elle n'avait plus sa baguette et que c'était désormais le sale chien en face d'elle qui la détenait. En effet, Greyback la lui avait dérobée avent de l'envoyé embrasser le sol. Il jouissait du visage décomposé et enrageait de cette folle de Lestrange en face de lui. Sans sa baguette elle ne tenterait rien contre lui, elle avait bien trop peur. La sorcière n'avait plus d'autre choix que de s'enfuir malgré qu'elle soit si proche du but. C'est enragée qu'elle se résigna à sa défaite.

- Je reviendrais la chercher et ce jour là tu ne seras pas là sale chien !

- On verra ça espèce de cinglée ! Retourne donc te terrer dans trou à rat sale lâche !

La sorcière transpalana laissant seul Greyback et Hermione qui ne s'était toujours pas réveiller dut au sort de l'endoloris. Le lycanthrope se rapprocha de la jeune et constata que son état était pour le moins alarmant. Outre sa jambe qui semblait cassée, elle perdait beaucoup de sang et son visage était couvert d'hématomes plus ou moins importants. Il s'abaissa et prit doucement la jeune femme dans ses bras afin de ne pas la blesser d'avantage. Ce mouvement soudain réveilla Hermione jusqu'à alors dans un état semi comateux. Elle pensa tout d'abord que l'ennemi l'avait attrapée mais se rendit rapidement compte que l'étreinte dans laquelle elle était n'était absolument pas effrayante, au contraire. Elle se sentait enfin en sécurité. Elle leva les yeux vers la personne qui la tenait si fermement et le visage qu'elle vit la laissa estomaquée : Fenrir Greyback. Elle n'osait pas y croire. Il l'avait défendu contre Bellatrix… Se sentant observer, le loup garou baissa le regard et tomba nez à nez avec deux yeux chocolat qui le fixait avec intensité et émotion. Et pour le première depuis très longtemps, il se félicita d'avoir sauvé quelqu'un.

- Ça fait longtemps gamine ! Je t'avoue que je ne m'imaginé pas te revoir dans de telles circonstances mais bon, faisons avec !

- Greyback…

- C'est mon nom ! Bravo tu t'en souviens !

- Tu es revenu…

Ces mots scotchèrent Greyback sur place et l'empêchèrent de faire un pas de plus. « Tu es revenu ». Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié et s'obstiner à dire qu'il était là uniquement pour cette dette mais au fond, il savait très bien qu'il était ici pour une raison très simple : la revoir. Cette fameuse nuit lui revint brutalement en tête. Le noir, le froid, les cris, le sang, elle,… Comment oublier cela. Bien sûr qu'il était revenu !

- Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais t'abandonner comme ça après ce qu'il sait passer ? Désolé mais c'est pas dans mes plan. Faudra te faire à l'idée.

- Je savais que tu reviendrais…

- Tais-toi tu t'épuise pour rien ! Allons retrouver ton frère et ton fiancé avant qu'ils ne m'égorgent ces clowns !

- Sirius…Remus…

- Ouais c'est leurs prénoms je crois !

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes et finirent par retrouver la petite troupe d'Auror qui les attendait en se faisant un sang d'encre. Dès qu'il les aperçu, Remus couru vers eux pour prendre Hermione dans ses bras.

- Hermione ! Oh ma chérie qu'est-ce qu'ils ton fait. Mon amour…

- Allez prends Lupin ! t'en meurt d'envie !

- Merci Greyback. Merci. Merci.

- Avec plaisir mon petit loup.

Remus ne faisait plus attention à rien à part le trésor qui se trouvait dans ses bras. Elle était blessée et avait besoin d'être soignée au plus vite. Ce fut Sirius qui réagit le premier en ordonnant à Remus d'emmener sa sœur au Square, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire suivi de Dora et Harry. Sirius quant à lui resta sur les lieux et observa Greyback avec un œil nouveau. Il avait du mal à le croire mais cet homme qui était fou il y a encore peu venait de sauver sa petite sœur. Rien que pour cela il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant.

- Alors comme ça tu veux rejoindre l'Ordre Greyback ?

- Ça se pourrait bien ouais. Ou du moins ne plus être traité comme un mangemort.

- Tu te rends bien compte que ce ne sera pas si facile et que tu devras passer sous véritaserum ?

- Je me doute ouais. Mais bon à part le gout, cette potion n'est pas si terrible.

- C'est vrai. En tout cas j'en connais deux ou trois qui approuveront ta demande.

- Je crois bien ! Bon et qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ? on reste ici prendre le thé ou part rejoindre les autres ?

- T'as raison on bouge. Et au fait Grayback ?

- Mmh ?

- Merci d'avoir sauvé ma petite sœur.

- Au plaisir sac à puce !

- Ne va pas trop loin non plus ! ce n'est pas parce que tu viens de sauver ma sœur que tu peux te croire tout permis !

- Oui chef !

- Connard !

C'est dans cette ambiance qu'ils rentrèrent tous les deux au Square Grimmaurd.

To be continued …

Desolé pour l'immense retard mais j'avais un petit manque d'inspiration ! GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS BISOUS !


	12. JE REVIENS !

**JE REVIENS ! ALORS MERCI SI VOUS ME SUIVEZ ENCORE 3**

Bonjour tout le monde, je sais que ça fait super longtemps et **je m'excuse** auprès des personnes qui attendait la suite de ma fan fiction. Mais voila, manque de bol pour moi et pour vous, je n'avais plus du tout d'inspiration et puis je me suis dis « Ba je le ferais demain ! » et puis le lendemain je disais » Ba après le weekend end ! » Et puis finalement je n'ai pas écris pendant des mois !

Alors **je m'excuse** et je vous annonce que je suis de retour et pour de bon cette fois-ci ! **P-R-O-M-I-S** !

**Le chapitre 11 sera posté des vendredi soir ou samedi matin** ! Alors, je l'espère de tout **CŒUR**, à très bientôt mes petits sorciers préférés !

**Je vous aime tous très forts !**

**Pandore (Miranda) Edelweiss**


	13. Chap 11 : De pire en mieux

**Me revoilà avec un 11****e**** chapitre se centrant plus sur Greyback ! Je sais c'est étrange mais lisez pour comprendre ! Et un ENORME MERCI pour ceux qui me suivent toujours ! 3**

**Chapitre 11 : De pire en mieux….**

Remus arriva dans un fracas étourdissant, suivit de très près par son ancienne compagne Nymphadora. Hermione était toujours dans ses bras et depuis quelques secondes elle ne réagissait plus lorsqu'on l'appelait et ses bras devenaient de plus en plus froids autour de son cou. Le lycanthrope était à l'apogée de l'inquiétude et la seule chose qui comptait en cet instant était de soigner Hermione afin que la jeune ouvre à nouveau ses magnifiques yeux marron. Il hurla plus qu'il ne demanda à Tonks d'aller chercher Molly et d'appeler un médicomage. Pas le moins du monde offensé, la jeune femme partit sans broncher. Remus monta rapidement les escaliers et arriva tout aussi vite devant sa chambre. Il poussa la porte avec violence et déposa son précieux fardeau sur le lit. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant précis qu'il se rendit compte de l'état de sa compagne. Ses cheveux étaient poisseux de sang séché formant d'innombrables nœuds dans cette chevelure d'ébène. Plusieurs hématomes avaient pris place sur le visage et le cou de la jeune Black et l'entièreté de ses vêtements étaient recouverts de poussière et de sang, non séché cette fois-ci. Le liquide vermeil provenait de sa jambe qui devait à tous les coups être cassé vu l'angle étrange qu'elle formait. Sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus sifflante et Remus maudissait le médicomage qui tardait à arriver avec Tonks. C'est avec des mains tremblantes qu'il retira la veste et le pantalon de la jeune femme. La première n'avait pas trop posé de problème, mais pour le bas il avait dut employer un sort de découpe afin de ne pas la blesser davantage. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi désemparé qu'en cet instant, mais la voir ainsi le rendait complètement et irrémédiablement malade, voire presque fou. Il lui avait promis de la protéger et pour quel résultat ? Elle était allongée dans leur lit et les draps se teintaient peu à peu en rouge. Il détesté cette couleur. Elle lui avait toujours rappelé la guerre, la souffrance et la perte d'êtres chers. Mais elle, il ne pouvait pas la perdre. C'était au-dessus de ses forces et il n'y survivrait pas une seconde fois.

Après ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, Tonks revint enfin avec Molly et le médicomage. Ce dernier, dès qu'il vit sa future patiente, accouru vers elle sous le regard vigilant de Remus. Bien que la guerre fût désormais finie, cette jeune femme lui rappelait les victimes des mangemorts qu'il avait soignés pendant plusieurs mois. Cependant, il était très clair que cette fille avait dut être torturé avec un plaisir malsain venant de son bourreau. Essayant de rester objectif et en oubliant les regards qui l'entouraient, il lança plusieurs sorts très efficaces à Hermione qui refermèrent instantanément toutes ses plaies bénignes et qui firent disparaitre lentement ses hématomes. Pour sa jambe ce fut un peu plus long. En effet, il fallut avant toute chose remettre l'os en place et le médicomage fut bien heureux que sa patiente soit évanouie. Cela lui enlèvera une douleur en moins, bien qu'elle ait été incomparable aux autres. Le craquement sinistre des os de la jeune femme firent frémirent l'assemblée et Remus ferma les yeux en essayant de retenir les larmes qui tentaient de s'échapper de ses yeux. N'avait-elle pas assez souffert pour subir encore tout cela ?

Alors que le médicomage était en train de bander la jambe de la jeune Black, des pas rapides et lourds se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Au bout de quelques secondes, Sirius, Harry et Fred apparurent dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, avec un regard totalement affolé et inquiet pour la jeune femme toujours inconsciente. Sirius venait de renter avec Greyback et leur arrivé fut pour le moins remarqué. Les habitants n'ayant pas été prévenus de cette venue pour le moins spéciale, avaient crus que le loup-garou était là en tant qu'ennemi et lui avaient lancé un nombre incalculable de sorts plus violents les uns que les autres. Ce ne fut qu'après de brèves explications venant de Sirius qu'ils avaient consentit à le relâcher, cependant le loup-garou restait dans les vapes pour le moment. Au moins il arrêterait ses blagues d'un gout douteux et qui avait le don d'exaspérait le plus vieux des Black. Malgré tout cela, Sirius était prêt à faire des efforts au vue de ce qu'avait fait le loup-garou pour sa sœur. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a de cela quelques années qu'un jour il serait redevable à Greyback, il lui aurait ri au nez et l'aurait traité d'imbécile. Mais aujourd'hui tout été différent. Cependant un mystère persistait. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet homme qui avait pris un plaisir malsain à tuer des centaines d'innocent venait désormais sauver sa petite sœur ? Cette gamine faisait décidément des miracles avec les personnes qui l'entouraient. Malfoy et maintenant Greyback ! Demain ce sera qui ! Bellatrix ? En tout cas c'était mal partie avec cette dernière. Avait-il déjà dit à quel point il détestait Bellatrix ? Tout le monde devait s'en doutait de toute manière.

Le jeune médicomage eut enfin fini son travail et rangea son matériel dans le sac qu'il avait emportait en vitesse lorsque qu'une jeune femme avait déboulé dans son bureau en lui hurlant dessus pour qu'il la suive. Et vue le sang qu'elle avait sur ses mains, il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour se décider.

- Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ?

Il releva la tête vers l'homme qui venait de lui poser cette question et son regard le remua au plus profond des ses entrailles. Il n'avait que très rarement vu un regard si remplie de douleur et de crainte. Il supposa que cet homme devait être le compagnon de la jeune femme qu'il venait de soigner. Ce n'est d'ailleurs qu'à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que beaucoup de personnes étaient présentes dans la chambre. Il n'osait pas imaginer la douleur qu'aurait provoquée la mort de cette jeune femme. Il reposa finalement son regard sur Remus et se redressa lentement pour lui répondre.

- Je ne vous cache pas que son état est assez grave et elle ne se réveillera pas tout de suite. Il faudra lui donnait une potion de régénération de sang toutes les soirs pendant une semaine. La quantité qu'elle a perdue est assez impressionnante. Sa jambe guérira rapidement mais il faudra surveiller qu'elle ne flanche pas car étant donné qu'un nerf à été sectionné elle aura du mal à marcher pendant quelque temps. Mais tout comme ses os, les ligaments se ressouderont ensemble.

- Merci beaucoup

- C'est tout à fait normal. Au revoir.

- Au revoir.

Remus avance lentement vers elle et s'assit sur le bord du lit où reposait désormais la jeune femme. Ses traits étaient toujours tirés et sa peau blafarde, mais il était rassuré qu'elle était hors de danger désormais. Il caressa doucement sa joue et sembla respirer de nouveau. Il devait désormais faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais penser exécuter un jour. Remercier en bonne et due forme Fenrir Greyback. Alors oui c'était un con, oui il était exaspérant, oui il l'avait mordu, oui il le détestait toujours (bien que moins qu'avant) mais malgré tout cela, il venait sauver l'amour de sa vie, la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimé à travers les âges. Et rien que pour cela, il lui devait une fière chandelle. Et si pour le remercier il devait plaider son adhésion dans l'Ordre, alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Molly ?

- Oui Remus !

- Tu veux bien, avec Dora, nettoyer Hermione ? Elle est pleine de sang et…

- Bien sur mon chéri ! Il n'y a aucun problème !

- Je vais chercher de l'eau !

- Merci les filles.

- C'est normal voyons.

Sachant Hermione entre de bonnes mains, notre loup-garou national descendit au salon où régnait une ambiance pour le moins…glaciale !

Greyback s'était réveillait avec un mal de tête cuisant suite aux sorts qu'il venait de se prendre. Et dieu seul savait à quel point ils avaient été violents ! Et bien qu'il soit un loup-garou, un sortilège restait un sortilège et ça faisait un mal de chien ! Il leva la tête et croisa le regard furieux d'une ribambelle de rouquins et de James Potter. _Il n'était pas mort celui-là ?_ Cependant, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre leur suspicion. C'était un peu comme si du jour au lendemain, Londubat venait remercier Lestrange ! C'était irrationnel et dur à avaler. Il entendait du bruit à l'étage, provenant l'une des nombreuses chambres de cette maison pour le moins sinistre. Il se doutait que ce remue-ménage s'apparenté à la gamine qu'il venait de ramener. Vu le sang qu'elle avait perdue et les blessures plus ou moins profondes, ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'elle allait se réveiller. Dans un sens, il voulait qu'elle se réveille au plus vite pour que ce soit elle qui raconte les circonstances de leur rencontre. Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait qu'elle ne réveille pas tout de suite afin de chercher les bons mots à lui dire lors de son réveil. Par Merlin, il n'avait jamais été un beau parleur et n'avait jamais fait d'excuse à qui que ce soit ! Enfin si, une fois. Mais c'était durant la bataille finale et la seule personne pouvant attester de cet épisode était la gamine allongée dans le lit du haut. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas tout de suite Lupin descendre calmement les escaliers. Apparemment lui aussi voulait retarder au plus cette conversation houleuse. Il serait presque un euphémisme de dire qu'ils ne se portaient pas dans leurs cœurs. L'un avait mordu l'autre, et le dit autre avait voulu la mort du premier pendant plusieurs années. Une idée qui s'était passablement réduite depuis quelques heures maintenant. C'est l'odeur du sang qui fit relever la tête de Greyback. En effet, Remus était recouvert de celui de la gamine et son visage semblait complètement figée dans la détresse et la fatigue. Toutes les personnes ayant élu domicile dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd tournèrent simultanément la tête vers lui. Lupin ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et alla directement s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de Greyback. Il se laissa tomber avec lassitude et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux. Sa tête était entre ses mains et ses doigts serré ses cheveux à les arracher. Au bout de quelques secondes d'un silence insoutenable, Remus releva la tête et fixa son récent allié dans les yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche à plusieurs reprises, semblant chercher ses mots, et ses mains trembler comme jamais. Greyback n'osait pas faire le moindre geste et sa mâchoire se contractait en même temps que ses poings.

- Merci.

- Tu me l'as d'ja dit gamin.

- Je sais mais je devais te le dire en regardant dans les yeux. Ecoute, c'est une situation délicate autant pour moi que pour toi et je me doute que tu dois être quelque peu embarrassé par cela mais je dois te poser une question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis que tu m'as mis Hermione dans les bras.

- Abrège ton discours mon loup.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hein ?

- Pourquoi l'as-tu aider ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à y gagner au juste.

- C'est une longue histoire Lupin.

- J'ai tout mon temps Greyback.

- Je m'en doute ouais. Tu sais Lupin, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une simple gamine de dix-sept ans puisse à ce point changé ma vision des choses. Il faut dire que durant cette saloperie de guerre il s'en est passé des choses. Il y a même certains de mes actes que je voudrais effacer aujourd'hui. N'allez pas vous imaginer que je suis devenu un gentil petit sorcier comme vous les poulets ! Mais j'ai mes raisons de vouloir aider cette idiote.

- Attention à tes mots. Et c'est quoi ces raison, sans vouloir paraitre indiscret.

- Elle est la première à m'avoir fait confiance et à m'avoir considéré autrement que comme un salop sanguinaire. Le plus étrange c'est qu'elle m'ait regardé comme un de ses semblables alors que je l'avais torturé avec Bellatrix quelques jours auparavant. C'était durant la bataille finale à Poudlard…

**FLASH BACK**

_Durant la bataille finale…._

Le ciel était d'un rouge sombre, comme s'il se teintait du sang des nombreuses victimes étalés aux pieds des survivants. Les sorts fusaient de tous les côtés et parmi eux Greyback ne savait plus quoi faire et ne se rendait plus vraiment compte d'où il était. Les cadavres ne le dérangeaient pas outre mesure, il en avait l'habitude. Non, le problème venait de lui et de ses pensées. Pourquoi était-il là ? Il ne le savait pas. Ou plutôt ne le savait plus. Il y a de cela quelques semaines, il était sûr de sa voie, c'est-à-dire voler, torturer et tuer pour le Lord Noir. Mais après ? Qu'allait-il devenir lorsque les poulets auraient gagnés ? Parce qu'il était certain de sa défaite. Dans un sens, il était heureux de perdre cette guerre. Un monde remplie de terreur et de mort ne pouvait décidément pas marcher éternellement. Et puis se faire contrôler par un mec qui s'est fait détruire par un bébé, merci la réputation ! Non, il voulait et devait y avoir du changement. Pour les autres comme pour lui. Mais comment faire ça. Il n'était pas un héros et encore moins un poulet de cet Ordre ridicule ! Qui était-il au juste. Un simple loup-garou, réputé comme étant le plus cruel et qui n'hésitait pas à tuer des gosses ! Ouais c'était une bonne définition de sa personne.

Greyback était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il entendit des pas provenant de la foret derrière lui. A voir la vitesse à laquelle ils se rapprochaient, il se doutait que ça devait être un des nombreux étudiants de Poudlard qui essayaient d'échapper à un des mangemorts en furie lâché en pleine nature. Au plus l'inconnu se rapproché, au plus une odeur de sang se faisait sentir et de plus en plus forte. _Une femme… _Il reconnaitrait cette odeur entre mille. _La sang de bourbe de Potter. Comme on se retrouve ma jolie ! Viens me voir mon sucre d'orge…_

Ses crocs luisaient à la lumière de la lune et il jouissait d'une prochaine chasse morbide. Il était prêt à attaquer la jeune fille lorsque soudainement, un sort lui frôla la joue. C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que la gamine s'était arrêter de courir et le fixait désormais avec un regard mélangeant conviction et peur. Il était un peu surpris d'observer des yeux emplis de ces deux sentiments. Lorsque les gamins s'étaient échappés du manoir Malfoy, il se souvenait parfaitement de l'état de la jeune sorcière. Elle était quasi sans vie et son regard était vide de toute émotion. Sans le rouquin qui la soutenait, elle n'aurait pas fait deux pas avant de s'écrouler comme une pauvre idiote. Mais aujourd'hui elle était là, devant lui, et ne semblait pas le moins du monde déstabilisé. Pourtant il entendait son cœur battre frénétiquement dans sa cage thoracique, prêt à en sorti avec violence tellement sa cadence était élevée. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ressentit une pointe de respect pour cette gamine plus courageuse que certains de ses congénères. Cette pauvre folle avait-elle oublié que la pleine lune était demain soir et que, de ce fait, il était passablement plus violent qu'il ne l'était d'ordinaire ? Non, bien sur que non. Comment aurait-elle pu l'oublier alors que son cher ami Lupin faisait parti de l'Ordre du Phoenix. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il avait toujours su que les lions étaient trop courageux pour leur propre bien. Après tout, il n'y a qu'un pas entre courage et stupidité. Elle n'était pas loin de la limite.

Hermione avait couru pendant de longues minutes pour échapper aux mangemorts qui la poursuivaient avec acharnement depuis Poudlard. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait fini par s'enfoncer dans la foret interdite et la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant de perdre de vue Poudlard fut l'appel d'Harry qui criait son prénom, suivi de près par Ronald. Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter où il en serait finit d'elle. La jeune femme lançait des sorts derrière elle, complètement à l'aveugle il fallait l'avouer, espérant ainsi toucher son adversaire. Elle en toucha un qui ne se releva pas après que sa tête cognât brutalement contre un arbre. Elle se dit qu'il faudra remercier Dora pour ce sort très efficace ! Elle se concentra de nouveau sur la route et au moment où l'homme allait finir par la rattraper, il fut atteint par une flèche. Hermione tomba par terre sous le choc de cet évènement, c'est en relevant la tête qu'elle comprit la venue de cette flèche. Les centaures étaient en haut de la colline et les surplombaient de toute leur grandeur. Firenze s'approcha lentement d'eux et Hermione se rappela à quel point elle les trouvait magnifiques. Il coula son regard sur la jeune fille devant lui et la reconnue aussitôt. L'amie d'Harry Potter.

- Cours jeune Hermione. La forêt n'est pas un lieu pour une enfant de ton âge.

- Oui. Merci Firenze.

Hermione se releva immédiatement et se remit dans une course folle pour essayer de sortir de cette lugubre forêt. Au bout de quelques minutes où ses habits finirent en lambeaux, elle aperçu une clairière où elle se précipita sans se prendre en compte le danger qui s'y trouvait. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée qu'elle réalisa le pétrin dans lequel elle se trouvait. Devant elle, ne se trouvait nul autre que Fenrir Greyback. Ne réfléchissant pas un instant de plus, elle lui lança un sort qui, à son plus grand malheur, ne lui frôla que la joue. Cependant, cela eut le don de le faire se retourner et au vue de son expression, il ne semblait pas surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Elle avait oublié que les loups-garous avaient un odorat très développé. L'air était si lourd en cet instant qu'il aurait pu être coupé au couteau. Il n'y avait aucun son autour d'eux si ce n'était les bruits de la bataille se déroulant dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et se serait mentir que d'affirmer qu'elle n'avait pas peur en ce moment même. Elle était tétanisée et ses pensées devenaient incohérentes. Elle eu le loisir de le détaillé davantage étant donné qu'il ne bougeait pas. Il était grand et ses habits de couleurs noirs le rendaient d'autant plus effrayant qu'il avait un regard presque dément. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre lui et Remus. Remus n'était rien d'autre que la douceur et l'intelligence incarnée contrairement à l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Comment cela était-il possible de céder à l'appel du sang ? Elle ne comprenait décidément pas. Ce furent les pas de Greyback qui la sortirent de ses pensées. Il avançait d'une démarche assurait vers elle et Hermione puisa aux plus profond de sa force et de son courage pour ne pas reculer devant lui. Il aurait été trop content de cette action relatant sa peur grandissante. Elle priait intérieurement pour que l'un de ses amis vienne la chercher. N'importe lequel. Même Lavande Brown aurait fait l'affaire, pour dire à quel point elle était désespérée! Greyback prenait un malin plaisir à voir la peur dans les yeux de l'adolescente et se réjouissait d'avoir, pour une fois, un adversaire à sa taille.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens. Ne serait-ce pas ma petite sang de bourbe préféré ? J'étais tellement déçu que toi et tes amis ayez quittés la fête si rapidement la fois dernière. Tes cris étaient exquis à mon goût.

- Ne perd pas ta salive pour rien Greyback. Je suis peut-être toute seule mais je suis une bien meilleure sorcière que toi. N'oublie jamais ça.

- Pauvre idiote. Je pourrais capter le moindre de tes mouvements si je le voulais. Alors je suis désolé mais il te faudra une autre raison pour que je ne t'attaque pas. Alors à ton avis, pourquoi je ne devrais pas t'attaquer ?

- Parce qu'on est pareil toi et moi.

- Quoi ?

Dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette question était un euphémisme. Elle et lui étaient tout sauf identique ! C'était un homme, un loup-garou pour être plus précis, et il faisait parti du groupe des méchants. Quant à elle, ce n'était qu'une gamine idiote, amie de Potter et un des éléments préférés de ce fichu Ordre du Phoenix. Non décidément il ne voyait aucun point commun entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore comme conneries toi ! Si tu pensais gagner du temps avec ça c'est perdu !

- Je n'essaie pas de gagner du temps je dis la vérité ! Ca peut paraitre fou et complètement stupide mais je ne mens pas. Dis-moi qui es-tu Fenrir Greyback ? Un loup-garou qui est rejeté par la société magique car il est soi-disant un hybride dangereusement mortel pour les autres sorciers. Tu n'as ni ta place dans ce monde, ni dans le monde moldu. Et la seule solution que tu as trouvé pour essayer de trouver ta place fut de t'allié à un grand sorcier. Tout comme moi. Moi non plus je ne suis chez moi nulle part. dans le monde moldu, c'est vrai qu'il y a mes parents et ma famille, mais beaucoup ne me parlent plus parce que je suis ce qu'ils appellent un monstre. Il ne comprennent pas que des gens puissent accepter de parler avec une fille capable de produire du feu ou de lancer des sorts de toutes les couleurs. Alors tu me diras surement que j'ai ma place ici, à Poudlard avec Harry, Ron et tous les autres. Mais moi je te répondrais que c'est faux. Je suis arrivée ici et je ne connaissais rien du tout. j'ai lu tous les livres qu'on me donnait pour espérer que quelqu'un me considère comme une sorcière à part entière mais je n'ai jamais réussi. Miss parfaite, miss-je-sais-tout, l'amie d'Harry Potter ou plus cruellement sang-de bourbe. On ne me parlait pas, on me rejetait comme on l'a fait avec toi, comme on le faisait avec tous les autres êtres magiques qui sont quelque peu différent des purs sorciers. Alors vas-y Greyback. Mords-moi, torture-moi ou tue-moi. mais alors tu tueras surement la seule personne sur cette terre capable de te comprendre.

Il ne savait plus quoi dire ou quoi faire, et sa respiration se bloquait en entendant ses paroles si dures et en même temps si justes. Pourquoi fallait-il que sur toutes les personnes qu'il y ait sur cette fichue terre, ce soit elle qui le comprenne et qui lui parle comme à l'un de ses semblables ? Pourquoi ses mains tremblaient en regardant cette gamine ? Mais surtout, pourquoi ne voulait-il plus lui faire de mal ? C'était une première pour lui de vouloir, non pas tuer quelqu'un, mais de protéger quelqu'un. Jamais personne ne l'avait retourné comme elle venait de le faire et juste pour ça, il lui vouait un respect sans borgne. Mais que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Devait-il rester là et attendre que les fichus poulet viennent le chercher, ou devait-il continuait de se battre pour une cause en laquelle il n'avait plus aucune conviction ? Il était totalement perdu et ne savait plus quoi faire.

Hermione se rendit compte que son petit discours venait de faire de l'effet sur le loup-garou. Tout ce qu'elle venait de dire n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Elle les pensait vraiment au plus profond de son cœur. Elle savait à quel point les insultes et le regard des autres pouvaient êtres douloureux pour celui qui les subit. Combien de fois Drago et Blaise s'étaient-ils excusés pour qu'elle oublie définitivement leurs disputes et leurs insultes ? Oui elle et Greyback étaient différents des autres sorciers mais elle voulait lui montrer et lui prouver qu'ils pouvaient vivre ensemble, sans avoir besoin de tuer et torturer. Il avait choisi la mauvaise voie et elle voulait le remettre dans le droit chemin. Elle savait d'avance que ça serait compliqué, surtout pour les autres et encore plus pour Remus. S'il savait qu'elle était ici en train de parler avec son pire ennemi, il ferait certainement une crise de nerf et l'engueulerait comme jamais auparavant ! Ce cher Remus, tellement trop prévenant avec elle. Il avait du mal à admettre qu'elle n'était pas en sucre.

- Et selon toi je fais quoi maintenant. C'est impossible pour moi de changer de voie. J'ai tellement tué, tellement abusé de mon pouvoir qu'on me considère comme l'un des sorciers les plus dangereux du monde magique. Je ne suis pas comme toi poupée….

- Alors prouve-le ! Fais quelque chose qui te permettra de montrer ton changement. Sauve des vies, ou arrête simplement de tuer, ce sera un bon début. Mais change.

- T'es vraiment bizarre gamine. Et dire qu'il y a deux minutes je ne pensais qu'à planter mes dents dans ton cou pour te vider ton sang.

- La magie peut faire beaucoup de chose Greyback, ne l'oublie jamais.

Soudain, il n'eut plus aucun bruit venant du château. Hermione se retourna brutalement et pensait déjà au pire. Qui était mort ? Qui était-blessé ? Ces deux questions étaient les plus horribles qu'elles connaissaient. Fenrir la regarda d'un œil nouveau. Elle osait lui tourner le dos sans craintes et ne ressentait plus aucune peur à son égard. Mais malgré tout cela une question persistait dans son esprit. Comment ? Comment allait-il la remercier ? Il ne voulait pas la décevoir, jamais. C'est à ce moment là qu'un sentiment ayant disparu depuis longtemps de son cœur refit surface : la reconnaissance, la gratitude. C'était tellement étrange de vouloir vivre pour autre chose que la vengeance. C'était telle une renaissance, une seconde chance qui ne se représenterait pas de si tôt. Il allait lui poser une question quand un sort venant de nulle part atteignit la jeune femme en plein dans l'épaule. Il voyait la jeune fille tomber au ralenti alors qu'il ne bougeait pas de sa place.

- Granger !

Il accouru vers la Gryffondor et la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne toucha le sol. Elle était encore consciente mais le sort ne l'avait pas raté et la faisait affreusement souffrir. Le loup-garou essayait tant bien que mal de limiter l'écoulement du sang, mais c'était peine perdue. Soudain, Greyback entendit un bruissement de feuille provenant de la forêt derrière eux. Un mangemort n'ayant pas conscience de la connerie qu'il venait de faire. Il reposa lentement la jeune fille au sol et posa son lourd manteau sur ses épaules. Le vent se faisait de plus en plus violent et il ne serait pas étonné qu'il pleuve dans pas longtemps. Il se releva avec un sentiment de rage dans les veines. Toute personne voyant son regard en cet instant aurait remarqué la fureur et la haine. Avant même que notre jeune lionne n'eut le temps de dire quoi que soit, il s'élançait dans la végétation dense où essayait en vain de se cacher ce minable petit sorcier. Pour une fois, il trouvait une grande utilité à ses sens surdéveloppé. Il ne lui fallu pas plus de quelques secondes pour rattraper sa prochaine victime. Il l'attrapa par le col de son manteau et le plaqua violement contre un arbre. Il serrait sa gorge avec une violence inouïe et il voulait faire souffrir ce microbe. Il allait abréger ses souffrances quand les paroles de la gamine frappèrent son esprit. _« Prouve que tu as changé ! Arrête de tuer… » _Mais il en avait tellement envie et puis il lui avait fait du mal. Ce n'était pas pareil non ? Le pour et le contre se bousculaient dans sa tête et après un cri de rage il assomma le mangemort et le jeta sur son épaule. Il retourna sur ses pas et vit que la jeune femme n'avait toujours pas bougée. Elle semblait très faible mais garder les yeux ouvert. Une fois près d'elle il jeta son fardeau à ses pieds.

- Tiens beauté ! Tu le ramèneras à tes petits copains. Je suis sûr qu'ils se feront un plaisir de l'emmener.

- Tu as bien agis Fenrir Greyback. tu veux bien me prêter ta baguette. J'ai cassé la mienne pendant ma chute.

- Tiens gamine.

- Merci.

Elle lança un _specto patronum_ et une jolie petite loutre sortie de sa baguette. Elle lui demanda d'aller prévenir les autres et de dire qu'elle avait un prisonnier avec elle.

- Tu ne leur dis pas que je suis là.

- Non. Je ne vais pas te forcer à venir avec moi alors que je sais que tu détestes les trois quarts des personnes présentent aux Square Grimmaurd. Alors que décides-tu Fenrir Greyback. viens-tu avec moi ou préfères-tu continuer à vivre seul ?

Cette question pourtant si simple était pour lui un véritable dilemme. Bien sur qu'il aimerait l'accompagner et la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait toujours vécu en solitaire et passé de seul à des dizaines ce n'était pas pour maintenant. Il entendit des pas dans la forêt et des personnes crier le nom d'Hermione. Hermione. C'était donc ça son prénom. C'était joli. Il ne savait pas si la jeune femme en avait conscience mais un certain loup-garou courrait plus vite que les autres et criait son prénom comme si sa vie en dépendait. Remus Lupin amoureux ? Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres à cette pensée.

- Ecoute _Hermione, _je te remercie pour ce que tu viens de faire mais j'suis pas prêt à t'suivre gamine. Tes p'tis copains arrivent alors moi je me taille. Mais t'inquiète, j'suis sûr qu'on se reverra un jour. Et puis je ne manquerais le regard de Lupin pour rien au monde le jour où je lui annoncerais notre rencontre !

- Je comprends. Va-t-en avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Et prends soin de toi Fenrir Greyback.

- Je te retourne le compliment gamine.

- Attends ! Ton manteau…

- Garde-le ! T'en a plus besoin qu'moi ! tchao gamine et à un de ces quatre !

Quelques secondes après sa fuite, il entendit les poulets venir chercher la gamine. Sa vision des choses allait être totalement différente maintenant…

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Greyback releva la tête vers Lupin et il avait eu raison : sa tête valait tous les trésors du monde. Quant à ce dernier, il avait encore du mal à se dire que cet homme avait sauvait Hermione dans le passé. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Ce jour-là, qu'en ils avaient reçu le patronus d'Hermione, il avait été le premier à courir dans la forêt. Quand il l'avait trouvé, elle était blessée et un corps gisait au sol à ses pieds. Elle avait affirmait que c'était elle qui l'avait eu, mais les marques autour du cou de la victime n'avait trompé personne. Il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre avec elle. Mais ils n'avaient jamais su de qui il s'agissait. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait Greyback !

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils étaient tous rentrés au Square et plus personnes ne parler depuis l'histoire de Greyback. Dora et Molly redescendirent de la chambre d'Hermione et toutes les deux portaient des serviettes remplies du sang d'Hermione. Cependant, Molly avait un visage serein et ne semblait plus inquiète de l'état d'Hermione. La matriarche Weasley arriva dans son salon et remarqua la présence de Greyback. À ce que Dora lui avait raconté, c'était en partie grâce à lui que sa petite chérie était en vie. Rien que pour cela elle lui accorderait une place dans sa maison. Enfin techniquement ce n'était pas la sienne mais celle des Blacks. Molly se rendit compte que l'atmosphère était pour le moins tendu et décida qu'il était temps de sortir sa botte secrète pour la bonne humeur des troupes !

- Bon ! Après toutes les émotions que nous avons vécues aujourd'hui, je propose que tout le monde vienne manger ! J'avais fini de préparer le repas avant que vous ne débarquiez en folie avec ma petite Hermione dans tes bras Remus.

- Je crois que je vais y aller alors…

- Hors de question ! Vous allez rester ici avec nous Fenrir Greyback !

- C'est gentil ma p'tite dame mais j'ai assez plombé l'ambiance je crois.

- Ferme-la pour une fois et viens t'asseoir à table mon p'tit loup !

- Mais ne serait-ce pas le retour de mon sac à puce préféré !

- Ne me pousse pas à bout le loup-garou, parce que sauveur de ma sœur ou non je te fous dehors avec un coup de pied au cul ! Et tu le sentiras passer celui-là !

- Et moi je vais te….

- Ça suffit tous les deux ! Non mais franchement vous avez quel âge pour vous comporter de la sorte. Donnez l'exemple au plus jeunes bandes d'idiots ! Allez, trêve de bavardage, tous à table maintenant !

- Oui m'am ! Oui Molly !

Greyback ne savait pas trop où se mettre et il décida de suivre, avec mauvaise foi il faut l'avouer, son « cher ami » Sirius. Il était réellement étonné d'être accueilli dans cette famille comme s'il avait toujours été là, parmi eux. La seule place qui restait était entre lupin et le sac à puce ! En fait, il n'avait pas autant de chance que ça.

- Greyback mon grand, vas te laver un peu avant de manger tu veux bien ! Tu es plein de sang et ce n'est pas très présentable. Ginny est encore jeune et…

- Maman j'ai dix-sept ans !

- Tu restes ma petite fille chérie. J'étais très inquiète lorsque tu es rentrée comme une furie dans le salon alors…

- Ouais bon ma p'tite dame j'veux bien m'décrasser mais j'sais pas où aller pour ça !

- Bien sure que je suis bête ! Fred et Georges vont te montrer le chemin de la salle de bain. Allez les garçons, et plus vite que ça ! Hop, hop, hop !

- C'est bon maman on a compris ! allez ramène toi mon vieux.

Ils partirent tous les trois vers l'escalier et montèrent jusqu'au première étage. La salle de bain était au bout du couloir et il n'y avait personne dedans vu que tout le monde mangeait le repas préparé par la matriarche Weasley. Les jumeaux lui indiquèrent rapidement l'emplacement des serviettes et le fonctionnement de la douche avant de repartir, quasi en courant, pour dévorer leurs assiettes qui les attendaient dans la cuisine ! Fenrir se déshabilla avec lassitude et laissa tomber ses vêtements sur le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain et fit couler l'eau de la douche. Complètement nu, il prit une serviette dans l'armoire que les deux frères lui avaient indiquée et l'enroula autour de sa taille avant d'aller se placer devant le grand miroir qui ornait la pièce. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son reflet qu'il en fut presque étonné. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi les gens le regardent avec horreur quand il passe devant eux. Il était musclé, grand et avait un visage ressemblant plus au loup qu'à l'humain. Il était décidément bien différent des autres ! Secouant la tête de lassitude, il retira la serviette d'autour de sa taille et se plaça sous le jet d'eau. L'eau chaude coulant sur son corps détendait ses muscles et cela lui faisait extrêmement de bien. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas lavé. Il fait dire qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il resta dans la douche pendant au moins une dizaine de minutes et remercia intérieurement les habitants de cette baraque qui n'étaient pas venus l'interrompre durant l'un de ses très rares moments de détente. Il sortit enfin de la douche, l'eau dégoulinant su son corps, et remis la serviette autour de sa taille. Après cela, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris, mais il s'était replacé devant ce grand miroir et commença à fouiller dans les autours aux alentours. Il en ressortit un rasoir et de la mousse à raser. Il ne voulait plus voir ce reflet. Il ne voulait plus voir la bête mais voir l'homme. Le rasage était un bon début pour cette métamorphose étonnant. N'ayant pas l'habitude de cette opération, il manque de se couper plusieurs fois mais finit par se raser correctement. C'était un changement impressionnant et réellement avantageux. Il rinça l'évier, rangea la serviette et pris les habits se trouvant dans l'armoire de gauche. Les jumeaux lui avaient dit qu'il s'agissait de vêtement de rechange que tout le monde empruntait en cas de besoin. Et Dieu seul savait qu'il en avait besoin. Il enfila un pantalon noir, très simple, et une chemise ne coton blanc. A cause de sa forte musculature, il ne put fermer les trois derniers boutons de sa chemise, laissant deviner un torse musclé. La seule chose qu'il remit fut ses anciennes chaussures. Mais le changement était là.

Il sortit de la salle de bain et allait descendre les escaliers, lorsqu'il entendit un imperceptible gémissement venant de la porte en face de lui. Il crut d'abord rêver, mais l'odeur lui indiquait clairement que la gamine se trouvait dans cette pièce. Mue par une soudaine curiosité, il franchit les derniers pas qui le séparaient de la chambre et entra sans bruit, de peur de déranger la jeune endormie. A la voir ainsi, paisible et fragile dans son sommeil, il se dit qu'il avait réellement fait le bon choix. Et pour une fois il ne regrettait pas ses décisions. Après un dernier regard pour Hermione, il referma silencieusement la porte et descendit enfin les escaliers. Avant même d'arriver à la cuisine, il entendit le boucan que faisait cette fratrie de rouquin et de poulet. Etait-il un poulet maintenant ? Non, décidément non !

Au moment où il franchit la porte épaisse de la cuisine, un silence impressionnant s'abattit sur les habitants. Seul le bruit de la vaisselle qui se faisait toute seule était encore présent. Tout le monde était agréablement surpris de voir Greyback accoutumé de la sorte. Ils avaient l'habitude de le voir comme un homme désagréable, mal habillé et sale. Mais personne n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait être aussi charmant. Il n'était pas forcément très beau, mais le simple fait de s'être rasé et d'avoir coupé ses cheveux le rendait tellement plus humain que cela en était magique. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si revêche qu'il le pensait finalement…

- Vous allez encore m'regarder longtemps ou j'peux v'nir manger ?

- Bien sur mon grand ! Viens t'asseoir. Sirius pousse toi un peu ! Quel gamin je vous jure ! Tu aimes bien le canard mon grand ?

- Ouais m'dame vous en faites pas pour moi.

- Tant mieux. Tien manges, tu l'as bien mérité.

Petit à petit, les conversations reprirent et ce fut finalement un boucan infernal qui dura pendant plus de deux heures. Sirius regardait Greyback en train de parler avec les jumeaux qui avaient trouvé un nouveau cobail de recherche pour leurs expériences foireuses. Comment sa petite sœur avait-elle pu déceler l'homme en dessous de la bête ? Elle ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Digne d'une Black ! Pendant que tout le monde parlait, il partit discrètement de la table et monta les escaliers en direction de la chambre de sa sœur. Il entra silencieusement et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il caressa ses cheveux et la regardait dormir avec u sourire sur le visage. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la protéger et le secret qu'il garder pour lui depuis des années commençait à devenir très lourd à porter. Il savait très bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, Bellatrix ou l'un de ses sbires allait l'avoir, mais il ne voulait pas y penser. Si sa folle de cousine chercher à attraper Hermione, c'était parce qu'elle avait découvert ce qu'il tentait de cacher aux yeux de tous depuis des dizaines années. Personne ne devait savoir. C'était quelque chose d'incontrôlable et même lui avait du mal à y faire face. Si Remus, Dora ou qui que ce soit d'autres venait à le découvrir, cette personne serait très en colère contre Sirius. Car après tout, il était en train de jouer avec la vie de sa petite sœur. Et ça le rendait malade.

_To be continued…_

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre jusqu'au bout ! Alors quelqu'un à une idée de ce second secret ? La suite arrivera très prochainement ! Je vous embrasse très fort et vous dit à bientôt !**

**Pandore (Miranda) Edelweiss.**


	14. Bac terminé : FANFICTION !

**HELLO !**

Salut mes petits sorciers ! Juste pour vous dire que j'ai fini mon bac (en Belgique =D) et que je peux donc **reprendre l'écriture pendant 3 MOIS NON STOP** ! Ca nous fera peut être **2/3 chapitres d'ici Septembre** ! Gros bisous et j'espère que vous m'oubliez pas !

Je vous aime !

Pandore (Miranda) Edelweiss


	15. Chapter 12 : Un peu de calme

**Chapitre 12 **

Quatre jours. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'Hermione dormait dans un sommeil, certes réparateur, mais incroyablement inquiétant pour les habitants du Square. Remus veillait sur elle le plus longtemps qu'il le pouvait, mais les autres s'arrangeait assez souvent pour qu'il sorte de cette chambre. Bien que les sourires fussent sur toutes les lèvres, chacun essayait de trouver des sujets de conversations qui ne les ramenaient pas à la jeune Black. Outre cet évènement, un autre élément était incroyablement surprenant. Il s'agissait de l'adaptation, pour le moins rapide, de Fenrir Greyback au sein de cette grande famille qu'était le Square. Très rapidement, le loup garou avait appris à vivre au sein d'une communauté, ce qui s'avérait au début très compliqué pour lui qui avait toujours vécu en solitaire. Son amabilité et sa cordialité s'étaient accru lors d'un repas où tous les Weasley étaient présents, et cela incluait Fleur et ses deux filles : Victoire et Espérance. C'était un mercredi ensoleillé et Molly avait décidé d'organiser un grand barbecue pour redonner la bonne humeur à toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait. La veille, la matriarche avait envoyé des hiboux à tous ses enfants afin qu'ils viennent le lendemain. Pendant toute cette agitation, Greyback était dans le grenier. Lorsqu'il avait débarqué au Square, Sirius et James lui avaient aménagé en tant que chambre étant donné que toutes les autres étaient occupées. Il restait bien un lit dans la chambre de Sirius, mais Molly avait déclaré qu'il y avait eu assez de morts durant la guerre sans qu'il n'y ait besoin d'avoir un cadavre dans cette maison suite à leurs fréquentes disputes. D'ailleurs, leurs bagarres étaient l'une des attractions préférées des habitants qui pariaient toujours sur la victoire de l'un ou l'autre. Fred et Georges s'étaient découvert une passion pour ces paris et gagnaient pas mal de galions en organisant ces combats amicaux, comme ils s'amusaient à les appeler.

Mais revenons à Greyback. Il était donc dans le grenier en train de regarder par la seule fenêtre de sa soi-disant « chambre ». De là où il était, il apercevait Arthur et Potter, père et fils, en train de monter ce qui ressemblait à une grande tonnelle blanche. Il rigola en repensant au fait qu'ils avaient eu besoin des femmes pour monter ce truc. Il s'étonnait toujours de la grande place qu'occupaient les femmes dans cette famille. Pour lui, les femelles n'étaient là que pour les ébats sexuels et assurer une descendance. Mais c'était totalement différent ici. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, même sous la pire des tortures, mais il était toujours stupéfait (voire attendri, mais alors vraiment un tout petit petit petit peu !) de voir à quel point le regard de certains hommes s'attendrissaient en fixant leurs compagnes. Il ne les comprenait vraiment pas. Entre Potter, père et fils, qui disent Amen dès qu'une rousse apparait et les hommes Weasley qui accourent au moindre appel, c'était définitivement une famille de tapettes. Le seul à ne pas paraitre complètement gaga était Black. Bien qu'ils fussent loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, Greyback considérait Sirius comme une sorte de rival. Chacun des deux hommes voulaient affirmer leur place « dominante » au sein du Square et tous les coups étaient permis. Ça pouvait passer du simple regard sarcastique à la blague de mauvais gout dans la salle de bain. La dernière en date était l'une du loup-garou et Sirius s'en souviendrait certainement longtemps. Notre Patmol national prenait tranquillement sa douche lorsque la lumière s'est subitement éteinte. Sans se soucier de ce petit problème technique, il continua de se laver en ne pensant absolument pas qu'un certain Fenrir Greyback était derrière tout ça. Mais lorsque la lumière revint quelques minutes plus tard, toutes les personnes présentent ce jour-là purent entendre un cri digne d'un grand film d'Hitchcock. En effet, Fenrir avait trouvé amusant de placer des scrouts à pétard dans le douche, ce qui faisait que le moindre geste de Patmol s'avérait pour le moins douloureux et dangereux. Bizarrement, après avoir entendu ce cri un petit silence pris place dans le salon…mais tout le monde retourna à ses occupations sans se poser la moindre question. C'était devenu tellement habituel que plus personne ne s'inquiétait de savoir si l'un ou l'autre était blessé.

Bref, toute cette agitation avait au moins le don de changer les esprits. Greyback allait retourner s'allonger sur son lit lorsqu'il entendit de tout petits pas provenant du corridor. Il pensa d'abord que c'était une fois de plus la gamine Weasley. Elle pouvait s'avérer être pire que sa mère et ne cesser de lui demander s'il voulait quoi que ce soit. Il était certain qu'elle voulait le remercier pour avoir sauvé sa meilleure amie, mais elle faisait peur parfois ! Elle épiait Greyback pendant des heures pour savoir s'il n'avait besoin de rien et accourait à sa moindre demande. Bien évidemment, Black et ses crétins d'amis ne cessait de rire de lui et l'appelaient sans cesse « Mon chou », surnom trouvé par Molly. Dieu qu'il détestait cette femme…ou du moins il essayait de s'en convaincre. Mais revenons aux pas provenant de derrière la porte du grenier. Bien qu'il ait d'abord pensé à l'arrivée de Ginny, Greyback se rendit compte que les pas étaient trop légers pour appartenir à une jeune femme de 17 ans. Cela ressemblait davantage à l'approche d'un enfant assez jeunes, environ trois ou quatre ans.

Bien que curieux Greyback décida de ne pas bouger afin de ne pas effrayer la personne qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Ou du moins ne pas le faire changer d avis quant à sa destination, ici sa chambre. Il alla s allonger sur son lit et décida de ne pas bouger jusqu'à l arrivée du mystérieux invite. Il ferma les yeux et permit ainsi à ses sens surdéveloppés de mieux capter les sons environnants. La porte grinça et un silence emplit la pièce durant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité pour les deux protagonistes. Un pas en avant. Un pas en arrière. Tous ces signes montraient une grande nervosité provenant de l'invite surprise. Ce dernier avançait d'un petit pas léger voire presque inaudible. Greyback était désormais certain qu'un enfant avait osé pénétrer son seul lieu de repos. Habituellement il aurait bondit sur ses pieds et fait dégager le môme en lui hurlant dessus. Le gamin se serait pisse dessus et serait redescendu dans la cuisine en allant pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère. Seulement voila: il n en avait aucune envie. L'enfant continua donc son chemin et finit par arriver au pied du loup-garou qui faisait toujours semblant de dormir en attendant la suite des événements avec une légère appréhension. Mais alors vraiment très très petite. Presque inexistante.

La petite rouquine, car en effet la fillette était d'un roux flamboyant, se posta juste devant le loup-garou et observa le visage de l'homme endormi. Mamie Molly parlait de lui comme un gentil monsieur mais sa maman avait peur de lui. Le plus bizarre était que tout le monde disait qu'il était le sauveur de tatie Hermione alors qu'avant ils disaient tous que c'était un méchant bonhomme ! Victoire ne comprenait pus rien et il n y avait plus qu'une seule solution : interroger elle-même le gentil méchant monsieur.

- Monsieur le loup ? Vous dormez ou vous faites semblant comme moi quand maman dit que je dois prendre mon bain ?

- Comme toi. Sauf que moi je prends pas d'bain gamine. Qu'est-ce tu veux d'abord toi ?

- C'est vrai que ta sauvé tata Mione ou pas ?

- Je préfère dire que l'ai juste aide. Comment tu t'appelle fillette ?

- Victoire et j'ai 4 ans. Ma maman elle dit que t'es méchant mais mamie elle dit que t'es gentil. C'est qui la personne qui dit la vérité ?

- Les deux. Avant je t'aurais bouffé et maintenant je tape causette avec toi. Et comment t'as su que j'étais ici ? C'est l'autre cinglée qui t'a dit où j'étais ? A moins que ce ne soit Black et ses blagues pourries. J'aurais la peau de ce clébard un jour.

- Ca veut dire quoi cinglé ?

- C'est le surnom de Ginny.

- Et ça veut dire quoi clébard ?

- Un sale chien plein de puce. Comme mon GRAND copain Sirius. D'ailleurs tu devrais l'appeler comme ça, je suis sur qu'il serait super content.

- Ok. Je le ferais quand je serais dans la cuisine. Il était en train de parler avec tonton Charlie. Dis monsieur le loup, elle va mourir tata Mione ?

Greyback ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il regardait cette gamine avec ses grands yeux innocents et se demandait pourquoi elle était venue lui demander ça. A lui, le grand méchant loup qui mangeait les enfants. Mais le plus dérangeant dans l'histoire ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle lui pose cette question mais plutôt le fait qu'il n'était pas sur lui-même de la réponse à donner. Bien sûr qu'il aimerait que cette fichue gamine Black se réveille et qu'elle gueule sur son frère un bon coup, mais d'un autre côté il savait pertinemment que tout cela allait s'avérer bien plus compliqué que ce que la gosse s'imaginait. ses blessures étaient assez profondes et cette timbrée de Lestrange n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens afin de faire souffrir sa cousine. Greyback ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait réagir s'il s'avérait que la jeune Black ne se réveillait pas. Au moins elle rèspirait. C'était déja un bon point pour une fin heureuse. La petite Weasley regardait ce grand monsieur avec des yeux inquisiteurs. Lorsqu'elle posait cette question à maman ou une autre personne de la famille tout le monde lui répondait que tatie Mione était juste fatiguée et qu'elle devait se reposer. Un peu comme elle quand elle devait faire une sieste après avoir joué avec tonton Fred et tonton George et que maman disait qu'elle été trop énervée et fatiguée pour rester debout. Mais un jour elle avait posé la question a oncle Rémus et il l'avait regardé avec des yeux très triste. Comme s'il allait pleurer. Il s'est agenouillé devant elle et il l'a serré très fort dans ses bras. Elle n'a pas trop compris pourquoi il faisait ça mais une chose était sure : tatie Mione n'allait pas aussi bien qu'on voulait lui faire croire. C'est aussi pour cette raison que Victoire avait décidée de demander l'avis de l'homme dans le grenier. Etant donné qu'il ne la conaissait pas il était certain qu'il lui dirait la vérité. Elle avait d'ailleurs vu juste. Il n'est pas dans les habitudes de Greyback de mentir à quelqu'un pour lui faire moins de peine. Et tant pis si c'était une gamine. Ca ne faisait aucune différence pour lui.

- Ecoute moi bien ok ? Parce-que j'vais pas répéter meme si t'as que 4 ans. Hermione est blessée et elle doit dormir pour gué a reçu plein de sort et y'a meme un mur qui s'est écroulé sur elle alors tu vois le truc ? Enfin non tu vois pas vraiment étant donné que t'es une gosse mais ce que j'peux dire c'est que c'est très douloureux.

- Comme quand je tombe du balais de tonton Fred ?

- Encore pire que ça. Crois-moi. Bien pire que ça. Enfin bref ! J'ai été cherché ta tante et je l'ai remené au louvetaux. A ouais tu connais pas ce nom toi ! Je voulais dire Rémus. Ensuite on l'a ramené ici et depuis elle dort. Voila l'histoire est finie tu peux dégager maintenant.

- J'ai pas envie de dégager et en plus maman elle dit que c'est pas bien de parler comme ça.

- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu veux pas aller voir ailleurs si 'y suis non ? C'est définitif : je hais les gosses !

- Tu sais quand j'étais à la maternelle des petits sorciers et ben j'avais aucun ami. Personne ne voulait me parler parce que j'étais bizarre et que je faisais toujours des farces comme Fred et George. Je le disais pas à maman et papa mais j'étais très triste parce que j'étais toujours toute seule. Mais un jour je suis venue au Square pour manger avec mamie Molly et là il y avait tatie Mione. Elle été assise entre Ron et Harry. D'ailleurs elle est toujours assise entre Ron est Harry. Personne ne faisait vraiment attention à elle. Comme moi à l'école. J'étais la seule enfant durant le repas alors quand les adultes devaient parler de sujets de la guerre maman elle m'emmenait dans le jardin pour que je fasse de la balançoire. C'est là que tata Mione est devenue ma meilleure amie...

**FLASH BACK**

Victoire se laissait balancer par la force du vent. Il n'y avait personne dans le jardin pour jouer avec elle . De toute manière il n'y avait jamais personne pour s'amuser avec elle. Pourtant elle n'était pas méchante mais les enfants de sa classe ne voulait pas etre avec elle. Ella allait retourner dans sa chambre quand elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle s'en fichait. De toute façon cette personne prendrait seulement l'air et après elle rentrera à l'intérieur en se fichant complètement d'elle. Mais cette fois-ci la personne vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle. Victoire tourna la tete et elle remarqua que c'était Hermione qui lui souriait tendrement. Victoire elle aimait bien Hermione. Elle lui donnait toujours des bonbons quand elle venait chez eux et parfois elle faisait des crepes. C'était drolement bon et tonton Remus lui faisait toujours un bisou sur la joue quand elle en préparait. Mione elle rougissait et Tonton Remus il rigolait.

- Que fais-tu là toute seule Victoire ? Il fait froid et tu vas tomber malade.

- De toute manière je suis toujours toute seule. Et si je tombe malade ben au moins j'irais plus à l'école !

- Tu sais trésor quand j'avais ton age moi aussi j'étais toute seule. Je vivais dans le Londres Moldu et tous les enfants de ma classe me trouvait bizarre. Certains avait meme peur de moi. Je faisais exprès de tomber malde et parfois ce n'était meme pas vrai. Mais tout ce que je voulais c'était ne pas retourner à l'école. Et puis un jour j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard. Je pensais que j'allais enfin me faire des amis étant donné qu'ils auraient les meme pouvoirs que moi et qu'ils ne me trouveraient pas étrange. Mais j'ai eu tort. J'avais appris tous mes livres par coeur et les gens me calculaient comme rien d'autre qu'une intello de service. La miss-je-sais-tout comme dirait le professeur Rogue. Au fond il n'est pas méchant. Juste un peu renfermé. Bref ! Il fallu qu'un troll rentre dans l'école pour que je rencontre mes deux meilleurs amis.

- Ron et Harry ?

- Oui chérie. Ronald et Harry. Ce que j'essaie de te dire Victoire c'est que meme si tu penses etre seule et sans ami ta famille est là. Et moi je suis là aussi. Un jour toi aussi tu rencontreras ton Harry et ton Ron. Tu auras de véritables amis et tu cuisineras de bonnes crepes pour eux !

- Et j'aurais un amoureux qui me fera un bisou sur la jour comme Rémus avec toi ?

- Qu...quoi ? Moi et Rémus... c'est..heu...enfin compliqué quoi ! C'est une autre histoire ça. Bref ! Si on rentrait pour boire un bon chocolat chaud ?

- Avec des crepes au chocolat ?

- haha ! Avec des crepes au chocolat. Allez viens trésor !

- Youpiiiiiii !

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux jeunes filles mangeaient des crepes aux chocolat. L'odeur fit d'ailleurs descendre les adultes qui se jetèrent sur les crèpes made in Hermione...

**FIN FLASH BACK**

- ... et puis Rémus il a fait un bisou sur la joue de tatie Mione. Comme d'habitude en fait ! Et toi tu as déja mangé des crepes ?

- Non. J'aimerais bien Vicky.

- Vicky ? C'est un nouveau nom ?

- C'est plus court que Victoire. Et puis ça fait moins vieux quoi !

- Dis tu avais des amis toi à l'école ?

- Non et ça nous fait un point commun avec ta meilleure amie. Et tu sais quoi gamine ? La prochaine fois que quelqu'un t'embete tu lui dira que Fenrir Greyback est ton nouvel ami. On verra si après ça ils te cherchent toujours des noises poupée.

- Alors on est amis ? Chouette. Je vais le dire à Mione ! Je suis sure qu'elle sera contente ! Je sais qu'elle dort mais je suis sure qu'elle m'entend. A tout l'heure Fen' !

- Fen' ? Non mais c'est que ce surnom débi... Laisse tomber !

Victoire était déja partie en courant et se dirigeait à vive allure vers la chambre d'Hermione. Greyback décida de descendre afin de voir ce qui se passait dans la cuisine. Avec un peu de chance il pourrait emmerder Sirius pendant une ou deux heures. C'est toujours amusant. Il descendit les marches deux par deux et trouva tout le petit monde sur la terasse du Square. Molly avait préparé d'innombrable et pour tous les gouts : épicé ; doux ; légumes ; viandes... Greyback se demandait comment une seule femme était capable de cuisiner autant ! Mais le pire c'est que tout aller etre mangé que ce soit par Sirius ou cet ogre de rouquin. Fenrir ne se souvenait jamais de son prénom et avait tendance à l'appelé Romuald. Ca faisait bien rire ses frères et Harry pour le plus grans déplaisir de Ron. Il parcouru le grand jardin de l'illustre famille Black et alla s'asseoir sous le grand chene qui surplombait toute autre végétation. Fenrir Greyback n'était pas le genre d'homme à méditer des heures durant pour trouver la paix intérieure. Cependant il aimait cette tranquilité. Il s'allongeait souvent ici et prenait le temps de sentir le vent et les rayons du soleil froler sa peau. Il avait oublié ces petits plaisirs que la vie offrait avec plaisir à quiconque voulant les exploiter. Le calme était une chose impossible à concevoir lorsqu'on traerse une période de guerre. La plupart du temps le calme était synonyme de défaite et donc de mort. Mais tout avait changé depuis qu'il était ici. Il ne l'avouerait certainement jamais mais il ne s'était jamai senti aussi bien depuis très longtemps. Il était en train de somnoler lorsque Molly cria son nom pour lui dire que le repas était pret. Il allait se rendormir lorsqu'un poids se fit sentir sur sa poitrine. Il releva la tete et vit une petite tete blonde. Il avait d'abord cru que c'était Vicky mais il manquait la chevelure rousse pour que ce soit bien elle. La petite fille refusait de bouger et Greyback la sentait rire étant donne qu'elle tressotait sur son torse. Il remarqua au loin que la Vélane ne semblait pas tranquille et qu'elle voulait certainement venir vers lui en courant pour lui retirer la gamine. Comme s'il allait la bouffer. Il n'avait meme pas faim. N'empeche qu'il se demandait vraiment ce que voulait cette seconde gamine. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir le lacher een tout cas.

- T'es qui toi ?

- Espéyance.

- Espéyance ? C'est quoi ce prénom ? Laisse moi deviner : t'es la soeur de Vicky ! Me regarde pas avec des yeux pareils ! Je voulais dire Victoire. Tu lui ressemble c'est dingue. Presque des jumelles.

- Vitoir' toujou avec Mione. Elle pale avev elle.

- Ouais j'ai compris la moitié de ce que tu viens de dire mais c'est pas grave. Tu veux bien me lacher maintenant ? Faut qu'on aille manger gamine.

- Nan ! Moi je lache pas Fen'

- Non mais vous allez arreter avec ce surnom à la noix ! Bon je t'aurais prévenu moi je me lève.

Espérance ne se décidait toujours pas à lacher le loup-garou et se cramponnait désormais à la jambe de ce dernier. Il sentait à peine le poids de l'enfant et ça ne le dérangeait absolument pas pour marcher. La petite rigolait comme jamais et prenait littéralement Greyback pour une attraction. Victoire lui avait dit que c'était leur nouvel ami et qu'elles pourraient jouer avec lui désormais. Elles avaient compris que c'était lui qui avait sauver tata Mione et avaient décidées qu'il était le deuxième amoureux d'Hermione. Comme ça si tonton Rémus tombait amoureux d'une autre fille et bien Mione aurait un second amoureux. Après tout il lui a sauvé la vie c'était bien parce-qu'il était amoureux non ? Dans les histoires que maman racontait celui qui sauver la princesse était toujours celui qui était amoureux d'elle. Pourquoi ce ne serait pas la meme chose maintenant ? Bon c'est vrai qu'elles préféraient tout de meme tonton Rémus mais si elles n'avaient plus le choix ... Greyback continua de marcher et arriva à table avec Espérance toujours accroché à sa jambe. Sirius éclata de rire et les autres avaient beaucoup de mal à se retenir de faire pareil. Fleur s'approcha immédiatement d'eux.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un voudrait bien m'enlever ce machin de la jambe ? Pas qu'elle soit lourde mais elle est vraiment collante. Vous lui avez lancé un sort de collage ou quoi ? C'est dingue ce truc !

- Je suis désolé elle fait toujours ça avec les nouveaux amis de la famille. Espérance lache la jambe du monsieur veux-tu ?

- Nan ! Veux pas lacher !

- Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Tu écoutes maman et tu lache le monsieur.

- Mais maman...

- C'est bon laissé la sur ma jambe si ça l'amuse ! Les gamins je vous jure...

- C'est vraiment gentil de votre part. Je suis désolé si elle vous ennui.

- C'est bon ma petite dame ! Bon j'ai faim on mange quand ?

C'est ce moment que choisi Molly pour arriver avec tous les plats volants derrière elle. Le repas se déroulait dans la joie et la bonne humeur quand tout le monde entendit plus qu'il ne le vit Victoire descendre les escaliers à vitesse grand V. La petite fille faisait tout son possible pour descendre les marches deux à deux sans se casser la figure. Elle devait leur dire et très rapidemment. Elle arriva enfin dans le jardin et courut non vers sa mère mais sauta dans les bras de Greyback. Ce dernier la rattrapa comme il le pouvait et se trouvait désormais avec les deux gamines accrochaient sur lui : une sur sa jambe et l'autre dans ses bras.

- Fen' faut que tu m'aide !

- Mais qu'est qui t'arrive gamine ? Ca va pas de sauter sur les gens comme ça !

- Mais c'est super important ! Elle est réveillée !

- Quoi ?

- Mais Hermione ! Elle s'est réveillée et elle parle mais je comprends rien du tout...

Personne n'eut le temps de réagir que Rémus était déja dans les escaliers avec Sirius juste derrière lui. Ce qu'ils attendaien depuis si longtemps était enfin arrivé. Hermione Black était réveillé. Inconsciemment Greyback ressera son étreinte autour de la petite Victoire et monta les marches à la suite des autres habitants du Square. Il monta les marches lentement et arriva enfin dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Au moment meme où il franchit la porte le regard de la jeune femme s'ancra dans le sien et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps il ressentit ce sentiment qu'il pensait disparu à jamais. La joie. Et il fit tout cela en ayant toujours Espérance accroché à sa jambe.

**Voila le nouveau chapitre. Je sais qu'il est plus court que les autres mais j'ai pensé que si j'en faisait des plus petits j'arriverais à les poster plus rapidemment. Donc Voila. Dans le prochain chapitre l'action revient ! A BIENTOT LES AMIS ! **


	16. Chapter 13 : Réveil et nouveau mystère

**Chapitre 13**

La douleur était la seule chose qui lui permettait de dire qu'elle était encore en vie. Sa jambe était une torture et sa tete lui ançait comme jamais. Elle avait l'impression d'etre passée sous un rouleau compresseur. Mais la douleur n'était pas sa pire ennemie. Le fait est qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger : voila le réel ennemi à combattre. La sensation était plus qu'horrible. Etre sain d'esprit et ne pouvoir faire le moindre geste vous faisez sentir vulnérable et impuissant. Elle entendait plus qu'elle ne sentait Molly ou Nymphadora la laver et l'habiller. Elle se sentait tellement misérable dans ces instants là. Elle qui avait combattu le Lord Noir aux cotés des plus grands casse-cou de toute l'histoire de Poudlard ( alias Harry James Potter et Ronald Billius Weasley pour ceux qui n'avaient pas compris l'allusion ! ) n'était meme pas capable de se réveiller pour rassurer ses proches et aller foutre une racée digne de ce nom à cette folle à lier de Bellatrix. Elle qui était généralement l'élément fort du trio d'or et de l'Armée de Dumbledore se retrouvait donc cloué sur un simple lit. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point elle commencer à hair les lits ! Chaque jour recommencer avec la meme hantise. Celle de ne pouvoir remuer ou simplement cligner des yeux. L'attente devenait interminable et la jeune femme n'ayant aucune notion du temps qui passait se voyait coincé au beau milieu des ténèbres pour une durée encore inconnue. Le seul réconfort qu'elle trouvait se situait à travers les visites de ses amis. Fred et Georges faisait tout pour la faire rire et Molly était obligé de venir les chercher pour qu'ils quittaientsa chambre. Un jour ils avaient réussi à transformer son matelas en guimauve géante. C'était une sentation particulière mais pas désagréable en fin de compte. Elle avait bien rigolé intérieurement et s'était jurer de leur en parler une fois réveillée. Du moins si elle se réveillait un jour...

Les visites qu'elle aimait beaucoup également étaient celles de son frère accompagné de James et Lili. Ils pouvaient lui raconter des heures durant les bétises et autres coups foireux qu'ils avaient entrepris à l'époque. Il fallait avouer que meme si elle se souvenait de la plupart d'entre eux certains s'étaient effacé de sa mémoire suite à son voyage temporel. Elle aimait particulièrement la blague de la Saint Valentin. Il était de tradition qu'un bal soit organisé à Poudlard chaque 14 février. Cette année là Dumbledore avait mit à disposition une urne ensorcellé qui envoyé automatiquement les mots d'amour à la personne dont le destinateur était amoureux. Beaucoup d'entre elles étaient rédigées à l'attention de Sirius mais également vers Lucius Malfoy. Il fallait avouer que ce garçon avait tout pour plaire. Grand jouer de Quidditch il disposait d'une musculature à en faire palir plus d'un de jalousie. Ses cheveux blonds et ses yeux bleus lui donnaient un air d'ange aussi diabolique soit-il. Patmol était quelque peu jaloux de la notoriété de son meilleur ennemi et décida avec James de lui jouer un tour. Tout ça sous les yeux réprobateur de Rémus et Lili. Bien qu'au fond tous les deux attendaient cela avec un plaisir difficilement masquable. Les deux farceurs avaient réfléchis toute la nuit à une façon d'humilier pour de bon ce cher Malfoy. C'est aux alentours de minuit qu'ils trouvèrent enfin un plan machiavélique à appliquer dès le demain. Le lendemain matin tout le monde se trouvait dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner et personne ne se doutait de ce qui allait se passer. Comme à son habitude Lucius déjeunait en compagnie de Bellatrix et Rodulphus. La jeune femme était en train de manger tranquillement ses céréales lorsque l'envie subite d'embrasser Lucius Mlfoy lui traversa l'esprit. Ni une ni deux elle lui sauta au coup et posa brutalement ses lèvres sur ce pauvre Lucius qui ne comprenait strictement rien à ce qui se passait. Malheureusement pour cela n'était que le début du calvaire étant donné que cinq minutes plus tard c'était l'entièreté des filles de la maison Serpentard qui se jetaient sur lui pour essayer de l'embrasser. Le jeune garçon n'avait plus qu'une seule solution pour s'extirper de cette situtation : fuir. Il prit tellement vite ses jambes à son coup que les jeunes femmes en chaleur mirent quelues secondes avant de le pourchasser dans tout le chateau. Les élèves étaient abasourdis par ce qu'ils venait de voir et on n'entendait aucun bruit. Si ce n'étaient les hurlements des filles hystériques criant des phrases telles que " Je veux tépouser Luciuuuuuuus !" ou encore " Fais-moi un bébé ! ". Mais tous éclatèrent de rire quand deux minutes plus tard Lucius Malfoy refit surface dans la grande salle avec ni plus ni moins qu'un simple calçon ! Les furies lui avaient arrachées le reste de ses vetements et se battaient entre elles pour savoir qui allait avoir quoi. Bizarrement après cet épisode Malfoy Senior eut une sainte horreur du 14 février...

D'autres visites la firent également rire. Que ce soit celle de Ron et Harry qui lui racontaient l'attitude de Greyback ou celle de Pansy qui la suppliait de se réveiller pour aller faire du shopping. Soi-disant qu'elle n'avait plus rien à se mettre. Mais Hermione en doutait fortement étant donné qu'elle entendait constamment Ronald lui crier aprè pour qu'elle rangeait ses habits ( " Parkinson ! Tes robes dans la salle de bain ! " " Parkinson combien de fois je dois te dire de pas foutre tes saloperies de chaussures dans ma chambre ! C'est pas ton vestiaire sale folle ! " " Parkiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnsssssooooooooooooonnnnn nnnnnn ! " ). Pauvre Ronald il allait certainement devenir bourrique par sa faute. Mais Hermione persistait à se dire qu'il n'y avait qu'un pas entre la haine et l'amour. Ou au minimum l'amitié. Oui juste l'amitié c'est déja bien. Greyback était venu une seule fois en coup de vent. C'était après une dispute avec son frère. Il l'avait presque supplier de se réveiller pour emmerder son frère en lui faisait croire qu'ils étaient les amants les plus torrides du siècle ! Il était certain que ça provoquerait au pire un évanouissment du clébard et au mieux une crise cardiaque. C'est Nymphadora qui l'avait foutu dehors en lui disant qu'il ferait mieux de se concentrer sur son linge sale au lieu de dire des conneries plus grosses que lui. Mais les visites qu'elles attendait le plus étaient sans conteste celles de Rémus. A chaque fois il s'asseyait sur la chaise à coté de son lit et lui prenait la main. Il ne disait parfois strictement rien mais sa simple présence l'appaisait plus que tous les mots de la terre réunis. Un jour il était arrivé calmement et lui avait sortit tout ses sentiments. Sa voix tremblait lorsqu'il exprima ces mots.

- " Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les longs discours et il est plus que probable que je serais incapable d'en faire un si tes jolis yeux noisettes étaient ouverst en train de me fixer. Ca fait plus de trois jours que tu dors et j'ai l'impression de devenir fou. Tout de toi me manque. Tes carresses; ton rire ou encore tes disputes légendaires avec Ronald. Il pense qu'on ne voir rien mais tout le monde à remarqué qu'il mangeait moins depuis ton sommeil prolongé. La preuve il ne mange plus que trois cuisses de poulet au lieur de cinq ! Tout le monde fait en sorte de faire abstraction du fait que tu sois allongé sur ce lit mais moi je n'y arrive tout simplement pas. Et puis pourquoi tu nous a jamais rien dit à propos de Greyback ? Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraitre je le trouve...amical ! Il est toujours aussi cinglé et j'ai parfois l'impression qu'il a envie de nous bouffer mais à part ça il est cool. Figure toi que Molly l'appelle mon chou. Tout le monde s'est foutu de lui et Sirius le premier tu t'en doute. Et puis Ginny lui vous presque un culte ! Je te jure c'est trop drole. Molly à organisé un pique nique aujourd'hui. Elle dit que ça va nous changer les idées. Elle a meme invitée Bille et Fleur. Victoire et Espérance ont bien grandis tu devrais voir ça. Victoire n'arrete pas de demander après toi et sa mère tente en vain de lui expliquer que tu as besoin de repos mais elle ne veut rien enttendre. Cette gamine est incroyable. Hermione je t'en supplie mon amour si tu peux m'entendre réveille-toi. Je peux pas vivre en sachant que ta vie est en danger. Je vais devenir fou. Je t'aime."

Après cela il l'avait embrassait du bout des lèvres et Hermione sentait encore les siennes bruler d'envie. Il sétait relevé en silence et partit de la chambre sans bruit. Cet épisode renforcait l'envie de le jeune femme de vouloir se réveiller mais son corps lui ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir lui répondre et lui dire qu'elle aussi l'aimait. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas... Durant ce sommeil forcé la jeune femme avait fait le meme reve plusieurs fois de suite. Chaque nuit le reve semblait devenir de plus en plus précis et en meme tant de plus en plus effrayant et réel. Elle courait dans d'immense couloirs qui semblaient n'en plus finir et une femme la poursuivait. Elle pouvait entendre son rire dément et cruel en dépit de la voir en chair et en os. Bien que la peur la tiraillait de toute part Hermione était soulageait de ce qu'elle veanit d'accomplir. Malheureusement elle ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait et ne pouvait donc pas comprendre cette joie immense et mettre un doigt sur le sujet de ce plaisir. Elle finit par trouver une porte et la franchit en toute hate. C'est en se retournant qu'elle se fige de stupéfaxion. Derrière la jeune femme se trouve d'innombrables objets en tout genre et certains sont on ne peut plus maléfiques et dangeureux pour celui qui n'en connait pas la nature. Au milieu de ce capharnaüm le regard de la jeune Black est attiré par une parrure de bijoux. Les diamants sont bleu nuit et les contours argentés. Inconsciemment la mémoire de la jeune femme met un nom sur ce merveilleux ouvrage : _La parrure des âmes et des corps perdus. _Cet objet était d'une puissance sans pareil et il est certain que celui qui la possède ne veut pas s'en servir pour une simple balade de santé. Mais notre jeune Gryffondor n'a pas le temps de penser plus longtemps que la porte de la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouve vole en éclats sous les assaut de la sorcière à ses trousses. Des sorts de toute les couleurs fusent dans des sens très diverses mas aucune des deux combattantes ne veut lacher prise. Hermione lance un sort d'immobilisation sur son ennemie qui le prend de plein fouet. Incapable de faire un geste elle se voit faire voler sa baguette par la jeune Black qui la regarde d'un air emplit de mépris et de défiance. Hermione ne s'attarde pas et s'en va en courant par la porte récemment détruite. Il fallait qu'elle trouve la sortie au plus vite pour prévenir l'Ordre et s'en aller d'ici. Sa puissance magique était au plus bas et elle serait tout bonnement incapable de transplanner jusque chez elle. Elle aurait du écouter Draco et ne pas venir ici toute seule comme une débutante. Elle avait fière allure la meilleure amie de l'élue ! Elle allait traverser un couloir de plus lorsqu'un bruit sourd la fit se retourner. Elle comprit que ce fut une erreur lorsqu'un sort la toucha et qu'elle tombit dans l'inconscience. Avant de tomber réellement sombrer dans le noir elle pouvait entendre à chaque fois " Ce n'est que le début ".

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se réveillait. Bien que réveiller fut un grand mot étant donné que ses paupières restaient closes et que son corps ne réagissait pas comme il le devrait c'est-à-dire sursauter avec le coeur battant la chammade. Au moment où son coeur reprenait un rythme normal elle entendit des pas précipités se rapprochant de sa chambre. La porte s'ouvrit doucement et une petite voix prononca son prénom. Victoire. Hermione n'aurait eut aucun mal à reconnaitre cette intonation si particulière qui mélangeait malice et timidité. La jeune femme savait pertinnement que la petite fille la considérait comme sa meilleure amie et cela la faisait sourire. Elle se demandait parfois comment une enfant de quatre ans pouvait si bien s'entendre avec une adolescente de presque dix-huit ans. Elles avaient toutes les deux quatorze ans de différences mais s'entendaient à merveille au grand plaisir de Fleur qui voyait enfin sa petite fille s'épanouir. La vélane avait une confiance totale en Hermione depuis la tragique nuit où Bill s'était fait attaquer et lui confiait ses enfants sans soucis. Plusieurs fois Hermione se retrouvait seule avec les deux jeunes enfants pendant que leurs parents profitaient d'un week-end en amoureux. Molly insistait toujours pour qu'elle les lui donnait mais Hermione affirmait avec plaisir que ces deux petits monstres ne la dérangait aucunement. Durant ces journées entre filles elles préparaient des gateaux et regardaient la télévision toute la journée. Ayant été élevée comme une moldue jusqu'à l'age de ses onze ans Hermione avait tenu à leur faire découvrir l'univers des dessins animés. De La petite Sirène à Dumbo elle leur avait montrer tous les Walt Disney de A à Z. Hermione adorait les enfants et elle en aurait certainement plus tard ou du moins elle l'espérait beaucoup. Elle imaginait très bien un petit garçon avec les yeux miel de Rémus et les cheveux noir. Elle ne voulait pas un portrait craché de son compagnon. Elle voulait un parfait mélange d'eux deux qui lui rappelerait à quel point leur amour est parfait est fort. Comme leur enfant. Elle sentit Victoire grimper sur son lit et s'allonger à ses côtés.

- Tu avais raison Mione Fen' il est gentil avec moi aussi. Il est marrant et je suis sure qu'il est triste de voir que tu peux pas te réveiller. Hier j'ai dit à tout le monde que ton amoureux il devait te donner un bious comme dans la Belle aux bois dormant mais ils ont pas compris. Y'avait que tonton Harry qui rigolait mais il était triste comme même parce qu'il a fait comme tu m'as dit ! Il rigolait avec sa bouche mais pas avec ses yeux. Ses yeux ils étaient tout humides et je sais pas pourquoi. Et puis je veux des crêpes Mione ! Mamie elle en fait mais elles sont pas comme toi. Toi elles sont meilleures bonnes que celles de Mamie Molly parce que tu met du chocolat dans le dedans ! Le clébard il dit que tu m'en fera quand tu seras réveilléé. C'est Fen qui m'as dit que Sirius il aimait bien qu'on l'appelle comme ça alors je le dis tout le temps maintenant ! Et puis tu sais je l'ai pas dit aux autres mais je trouve que t'exagère ! Même Espérance elle fait pas de siestes aussi longues que les tiennes. Maman elle me dit tout le temps que tu es fatiguée mais je trouve comme même que tu dort trop ! C'étai quoi ? T'as bougé tatie ? Oui t'as fait pareil !

- Clébard...méchant...Greyback...

- Quoi ? Je comprends rien !

- Appeler...Rémus... mon frère...

- Te rendors pas je reviens avec les autres tatie !

Victoire descendit les marches quatre à quatre et couru jusqu'au jardin pour trouver les autres. Là elle vit Greyback et lui sauta dans les bras. Ce dernier la rattrapa de justesse et avec diffiuclté étant donné que l'autre gamine était toujours accrochée sur sa jambe.

- Fen' faut que tu m'aides !

- Mais qu'est qui t'arrive gamine ? Ca va pas de sauter sur les gens comme ça !

- Mais c'est super important ! Elle est réveillée !

- Quoi ?

- Mais Hermione ! Elle s'est réveillée et elle parle mais je comprends rien du tout...

Rémus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avait-il bien entendu ? Hermione s'était-elle réveillée après quatre jours d'inquiétudes insoutenables ? Ni une ni deux il se leva prestament de sa chaise et couru en direction de la chambre de la jeune femme. Il vit Sirius le suivre de très près avec tous les autres derrière lui. Il ouvrit la porte et ce qu'il vit lui enleva un poids immense de la poitrine. Son Hermione était en train d'essayer d'attraper sa baguette qui était posé sur la table de chevet mais son état trop faile ne lui permettait même pas de lever un bras correctement. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et l'obligea à se rallonger. Elle gardait les ouverts mais il voyait très bien que cela lui demandait un effort considérable. Malgré cela il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir ses yeux. Il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre une fois encore. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa compagne et elle soupira de bien-être.

- Ca m'as beaucoup manqué...

- Moi c'est toi qui m'as manqué mon ange. Comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Non ça va je n'ai plus aucune douleur. En fait l'ironie de la situation est que j'ai dormi plusieurs jours mais que je sui youjours autant fatigué.

Les personnes dans la chambre de la jeune femme furent prirent d'un fou rire mélangeant joie et soulagement. Sirius poussa son ami sur le côté et vint prendre sa petite soeur dans les bras. C'était tellement agréable de la sentir contre lui et de pouvoir lui donner une étreinte à laquelle elle répondait. Les bras fragiles de sa soeur s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et la jeune femme pu sentir une larme rouler le long de son épaule. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle savait pertinnement que son frère avait du souffrir de cette situation dans laquelle il ne pouvait faire rien d'utre que de la regarder dormir encore et encore. Il était rare de voir Sirius pleurer et elle n'allait certainement pas le charrier là-dessus. Déja que Greyback persudait Victoire de l'appeler le clébard ! En parlant de lui il venait d'arriver dans l'encadrement de la porte et Hermione eut une soudaine envie de rire lorsqu'elle remarque la petite Espérance accroché à sa jambe et Victoire dans ses bras. Qui aurait put croire un seul instant que le grand loup-garou Fenrir Greyback se retrouverait attaqué par deux gamines de deux et quatres ans ? Certainement pas elle. Elle avait été étonné lorsqu'elle avait entrevue son visage durant ses derniers moments de lucidités. Sa rencontre avec lui durant la bataille finale ne s'était jamais estompée de son esprit mais l'abscence de réaction de la part du loup-garou l'avait persuadé qu'il ne viendrait jamais tenter sa chance au sein de l'Ordre. Mais heureusment elle s'était trompée. Etant donné que tout le monde semblait l'accepter au sein du Square ; Hermione se doutait qu'il avait dut leur raconter les circonstances de leurs premières rencontre non anodine. Seul le temps pouvait désormais celler son avenir et son destin.

- En quel honneur y-a-t-il autant de monde à la maison ? Vous faites une fête sans moi; c'est vraiment pas sympa de votre part. Je me sens tellement trahi !

- Trè drole mademoiselle Black. On faisait justement une fête pour essayer d'oublier que tuu étais dans le coma. Mais ton réveil c'est un peu mieux que le barbecue.

- Merci James pour ta grande sollicitude. Que ferais-je sans toi ?

- Laisse-moi réfléchir...rien ma belle !

- Quelle modestie. Heureusement qu'Harry tient de Lili sinon je pense que je l'aurais déja abandonné en cours de route. Mais passons ! Si nous allions manger ? Vous n'avez pas préparer tout cela pour rien. Et puis je ne suis pas morte de sommeil mais je pourrais rapidemment mourir de faim si quelqu'un ne m'apporte rien !

- Je ne suis pas sure que ce soit résonable de descendre maintenant Hermione. Tu viens à peine de te réveiller.

- Je t'en pris Rémus ! Je veux pas reste dans cette chambre une minute de plus ! Je sais que tu dit ça pour mon bien mais je vais devenir folle si je reste enfermé ici !

- Mais si...

- Fous lui la paix Lupin. Si la gamine veut descendre laisse-la faire ! Vous pleurez depuis quatre jours pour qu'elle se réveille et maintenant que c'est le cas vous voulez qu'elle se rendorme ! C'est quoi votre problème ?

- Merci Greyback.

- Pas de quoi gamine.

- Bon d'accord je capitule étant donné que vous êtes tous contre moi ! Mais je te préviens Hermione : un seul signe de fatigue ou de je ne sais quoi et tu retourne te coucher.

- Chef oui chef ! Ginny; Fleur vous voulez bien m'aider à m'habiller ? Je pense que j'aurais besoin d'aide !

- Bien sur Mione.

Tandis que Fleur aidait Hermione à se lever de son lit pour atteindre la salle de bain et que Ginny faisait couler le bain de la jeune femme les autres habitants du Square descendirent au salon dans la bonne humeur. Molly s'agitait encore plus vite qu'auparavant et les jumeaux avaient décidé d'aller chercher leur plus beaux feux d'artifices pour célébrer cette soirée qui s'annoncait très belle. Tout le monde était soudainement devenu jovial. Dans la chambre d'Hermione les trois jeunes femmes faisaient en sorte de rendre la plus jeune des Black la plus jolie fille de la soirée. Fleur avait déniché une magnifique robe en dentelles blaches ayant certainement appartenu à l'une des anciennes habitantes du Square Grimmaurd. Bien que d'une autre époque cette robe donnait à la jeune femme un petit air vintage qui lui allait à ravir. De jolies sandalles en cuir complétèrent cette tenue simple mais élégante. Hermione refusait de porter des talons à cause de la douleur ressentit dans ses jambes. Elle n'avait pas marché depuis plusieurs jours et ses musles le lui faisait ressentir. Environ une heure plus tard la jeune fille fut prête et les trois amies descendirent au jardin. Tout le monde poussa des exclamations enjouées lorsque Hermone passa la porte menant à la fête. La jeune femme partit dans un grand éclat de rire et la soirée fut excellente. Elle fut placer entre Rémus et Victoire qui avait grandement insisté pour etre à côté de sa tante. Les heures passèrent et après de nombreux éclats de rire et un repas plus que succulent de la part de Molly qui reçut des dizaines déloges de la part de ses convives la fatigue se fit ressenti. La petite Victoire s'était endormi dans les bras d'Hermione qui elle-même commençait à somnoler dans les bras du loup-garou. Fleur alla coucher sa fille et la jeune Black fut contrainte d'aller se coucher sous l'oeil protecteur de son frère. Rémus l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre et l'aida à s'installer correctement dans son lit. Il attendit que la jeune femme fut dans les bras de Morphé pour sortir de la chambre et allait se coucher dans sa propre chambre.

Le lendemain matin tout allait pour le mieux grâce aux évènements de la veille. Hermione déjeunait en compagnie de Greyback et Fred qui lui racontait des blagues à mourir de rire. Tout le monde était bien lorsqu'un tremblement soudain fit bouger le Square. Les verres se fracassèrent au sol et tous les Aurors présent dégainèrent leur baguette. Automatiquement Greyback plaça la jeune femme derrière lui pour la protéger d''un quelconque danger. Ses sens de loup lui affirmait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Un autre choc fit trembler les murs et personne n'eut le temps de réagir qu'une explosion eut lieu dans le salon obligeant les habitants du Square à se séparer en deux groupes. Hermione- Fred - Greyback- James et Harry d'un côté et Georges - Sirius - Rémus - Lili et Ronald de l'autre. Sirius avait essayé d'attraper sa soeur avant que le mur ne s'écroule mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Tous étaient paniqués et chacun essayait de garder son calme pour vaincre l'ennemi encore inconnu. Des pas se faisaient entendre mais il était impossible de reconnaitre le propriétaire à travers la fumée causée par la destuction du mur de la cuisine. James et Greyback s'étaient placés devant les adolescents et Fred et Harry entouraient une Hermione encore fortement affaiblie par sa dernière bataille. Un rire reconnaisable entre tous fit trmbler certains et d'autres ressérèrent la poigne qu'ils exercaient sur leurs baguettes. Bellatrix avait réussi à rentrer au Square Grimmaurd et elle avit pris soin d'amener avec elle quelques fidèles amis mangemorts. Elle cherchait frénétiquement une personne à travers les deux groupes qui lui faisaient face. Lorsque son regard tmba sur Hermione Black son rire monta dans les aigus tandis que son visage se muait en une expression sournoise. James réfléchissait à toute vitesse pour mettre les plus jeunes en sécurité. Il devait les protéger coute que coute mais ne savait pas vraiment comment faire pour les éloigner du danger sans qu'ils ne rechignent à partir. Tous les mangemorts les encerclaient et seul le transplannage pouvait être pratiqué pour échapper à cette folle de Lestrange. Dans l'autre groupe Sirius se demandait bien comment Bellatrix avait réussi à entrer au Square Grimmaurd. Personne n'avait pu lui dire pour le secret étant donné que Dumbledore était le seul gardien du secret et qu'il était mort à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Comment diable avait-elle trouver le QG de l'ordre ? Mais là n'était pas le problème majeur de la situation actuelle. Pour l'instant le principal était de foutre Bellatrix dehors avec un coup de pied au coup et de protéger par la même occasion les plus jeunes - et donc sa petite soeur parallèlement.

- Bellatrix sort d'ici tout de suite si tu ne veux pas mordre la poussière dans les deux minutes qui vont suivre.

- Je suis censé avoir peur de ton équipe de bras cassés cher cousin ? Laisse-moi rire ! Ce n'est pas parce que Greyback est avec vous que vous allez m'effrayer. Mais si tu veux on fait marché : tu me donnes ta chère soeur et je m'en vais sans faire d'histoire.

- Plutôt crever que te laisser la toucher une seule fois. J' ai une meilleure idée : te faire la peau et aller cracher sur ta tombre !

- Tu me fends le coeur Sirius. Moi qui pensait que tu adorais ta famille. Tu ne me laisses donc pas le choix. REDUCTO !

Ce fut le signal qui déclancha les hostilités des deux côtés. Les mangemorts lancaient des sorts sans pitié aucune pour un quelconque adversaire. Ils leur arrivait même de lancer des sorts sur leur propre camp sans pour autant s'arrêter. Du côté des Phoenix la lutte était tout aussi acharné mais ils ne s'attaquaient pas entre eux. James jettait des sorts à une vitesse ahurissante et Hermione comprenait pourquoi il était auparavant l'un des meilleurs éléments de l'Ordre. IL semblait totalement dans un autre monde et en même temps il savait perTinemment ce qu'il devait faire pour se protéger lui-même ainsi que les autres. Il gardait constamment un oeil sur Hermione qui se touvait derrière elle et qui était entourait de Fred et Harry. Tous les trois lançaient des sorts très complexes qui faisait comprendre aux adultes que tous avaient grandis bien trop vite dans un monde où la guerre avait fait rage. Harry faisait tout pour tenir les mangemorts éloignés de celle qui considérait comme sa petite soeur. Ne seraient-ils donc jamais en paix dans ce monde ? Maintenant que face de serpent était mort nous aurions pu penser que le paix aller s'instaurer et que les quelques mangemorts restants allaient partir très loin pour se faire oublier au plus vite. Fatale erreur que de croire cela. Leurs idéaux étaient tels que la plupart n'abandonneront jamais même s'ils devaient y perdre la vie pour de bon. Cependant un élément changé la donne : l'avada kedavra n'était plus à craindre comme sort d'une mort imminente. Les mangemorts pouvaient l'utiliser à leur guise si cela leur faisait plaisir car plus personne ne craignait de mourir. Cela faisait quelques minutes que tout le monde se battait et malheureusement les adeptes de magie noire gagnaient du territoire. Certains étaient faiblement blessé : Lili s'était fait une entaille à la joue ; Ronald avait une fois de plus casser sa baguette ( " Pourquoi moiiiii ! ") et Georges avit faillit perdre sa deuxième oreille sauvé in-extremis par Sirius. Il fallait parti de cette maison avant que tout cela ne dégénère et que des blessures bien plus graves ne surviennent. Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse afin de trouver un plan pour les sortir de là mais ce n'était pas facile à faire entre les sorts qu'on lui jettait. Si elle avait bien compris Bellatrix n'en voulait qu'à elle et uniquement à elle. De ce fait si elle trouvait un moyen de partir d'ici les mangemorts et Bellatrix la suivraient et laisseraient les autres tranquilles. Mais elle savait très bien que toute seule elle n'irait pas très loin. Il lui fallait de l'aide et qui de mieux que ses deux meilleurs amis Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.

- Harry faut que je te parle !

- Je suis un peu occupé là ça peut pas attendre ?

- NON ! C'est une idée pour nous sortir de là.

- Et je suppose que ça ne va pas plaire à tout le monde et que tu as besoin de mon aide c'est ça ?!

- Un peu ouais ! Mais il faut que tu fasses diversions avec Ronald !

- Je te rappelle que nous somms séparés par un mur de béton et uen dizaine de mangemorts en furie !

- Merde j'avais oublié !

- Mais comment tu peux oublier un truc pareil Mia ! T'es vraiment dingue parfois. Mais ça nous aide toujours pas pour faire diversion !

- Hé ho je vous rappelle que je suis là et je suis pas un débutant quand il s'agit de faire diversion !

- Fred je t'aime !

- Moi aussi Mione mais j'ai peur que nnotre amour soit impossible. Tu es engagé avec l'un de mes amis et je ne voudrais pas trahir la confiance qu'il a en moi. De plus...

- Quand t'auras fini ton numéro de Don Juan on pourrait peut-être partir d'ici non ?

- Ok je t'écoute!

- Bon c'est simple. Pendant que vous faites diversions par je ne sais quel moyen de votre imagination moi je cours vers la porte du jardin et je prend ma forme animagus ! A partir de là je cours comme jamais auparavant et d'après mes calculs les mangemorts seront surpris et ce sera le moment pour les abattre. Par contre je suis sure que Bellatrix va me suivre alors me laissez pas trop longtemps toute seule ok ?

- Ok ! A trois. Un...

- Deux...

- Trois !

Tout se passa très vite. Harry se tranforma en lion et sauta à la gorge du premier venu tandis que Fred criait " Oupla Boum". Certainement un signal que son frère compris étant donné que quelques seconde plus tard presque tous ls mangemorts se retrouvaient coincé dans une sorte de glue super forte aux pouvoirs quelques peu magiques et qui provoqait des exploions dès qu'un mangemort bougeait trop fort ! Les autres mangemorts restant furent assomés par les Phoenix qui n'hésitèrent pas longtemps avant de lancer des sorts. Toute cette agitation permit à Hermione de se transfomer en magnifique tigre blanc et de partir le plus vite possible. Elle avit pu gagner un temps précieux grâce aux garçons et elle était désormais bien loin du Square Grimmaurd. Elle entendit un cri de rage et en conclut que Bellatrix avait compris son petit manège. Nul doute non plus que James allait la tuer que Sirius la priverait de sortie et que Rémus bouillonerait de colère et la ferait surveiller dans ses moindres déplacements. Malgré cela une question bien plus importante persistait dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Pourquoi sa cousine voulait-elle tant la tuer ? Elle n'avait rien de particulier hormis le fait d'avoir aidé à la chute de Voldemort. Pourquoi cette obsession à vouloir l'attraper ? Est-ce que Sirius lui cahait un élément qu'elle ignorait encore ? La Gryffondor n'en pouvait plus de tout ces mystères qui l'entourait et voulait juste un peu de paix dans ce monde de brut. Soudain la tigresse sentit plus qu'elle ne vit un individu s'approcher d'elle. Elle savait pertinnement qu'il s'agissait de sa chère et tendre cousine. Elle accéléra la cadence mais un sort fit tomber un arbre devant elle l'obligeant ainsi à s'arrêter.

- Tu cours très vite petit chaton. Mais je reste plus rapide que toi. Pas besoin de grogner ou de monter les dants je ne vais pas te tuer. J'ai besoin de toi vivante malheureusement pour moi ! Tu dois te demander pourquoi je veux autant t'avoir n'est-ce pas ? Sache que tu as bien plus d'importance et de puissance que tu ne pourrais un jour l'imaginer. Tu as _ce don si particulier et si puissant. _Mais je suppose que ton sale chien de frère ne t'en a pas parlé je me trompe ? Non bien sur que non. Il veut tellement te protéger que cela en devient écoeurant et pathétique ! Je n'ai jamais compris l'obsession que toutes ces personnes avient à te protéger et te chouchouter. TU N'ES QU'UNE TRAITRE A TON SANG ET LA SEULE CHOSE QUE TU MERITES C'EST MOURIR ! C'est moi qui aurait du l'avoir pas toi ! J'étais la plus jeune de la famille jusqu'à ton arrivée maudite. TU M'AS TOUT PRIS ! TOUS LES HONNEURS ETAIENT POUR TOI ! TU AS TOUJOURS ETE MIEUX TRAITE QUE LES AUTRES BLACK ET MES MÊME TES DEUX FRERES T'AIMAIENT A EN PERDRE LA RAISON ! Mais si je te tue aujourd'hui je redeviendrais la plus jeune des Black et tous les pouvoirs me reviendront de droit. Comme ça aurait du se passer depuis le début. Mais tout cela est beaucoup trop facile. TU viendrass toi-même te livrait à moi et une fois sur mon territoire tu ne t'échappera plus ! Alors je te laisse le plaisir d'annoncer toi-même à ce cher Drago que sa mère mourra si tu ne reviens pas me voir dans moins de trois jours. Fais le bon choix Hermione...

Hermione ne savait désormais plus quoi faire tandis que les pas des membres de l'Ordre approchaient en vitesse pour lui porter secours.

To be continued...


End file.
